Inuyasha The Sesshoumaru Blues
by AiSatsujinZayane
Summary: Sesshoumaru gets a servant for his teen birthday. Another birthday gone to waste, he thinks. But this present will show the history of Sesshoumaru's hatred for Humans and his soft spot for a select few. OC Translation notes at bottom Enjoy!
1. Chapter One Happy Birthday to You

**Inuyasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale - The Sesshoumaru Blues**

**Chapter One – Happy Birthday to You**

"Father, you need to explain yourself." Sesshoumaru said in his monotone voice, as usual. His father looked at him with the corn yellow eyes that are trade mark to the family.

"It is the best birthday present any demon could present you with." He responded. They were in a mid-sized castle. The room was floored with tatami(1) mats. Demon lackeys watched the conversation through the shoji(2) doors.

"The box reeks of human. It's atrocious." Sesshoumaru said, lifting his sleeve to his nose to try and block the smell. His father placed a firm hand on the box, giving it a strong tap.

The box was made of what appeared to be ash wood. There were holes all over the box, with a long red ribbon tied around it. The box was at least 3 feet wide and 6 feet tall. His father smiled because he knew how to manipulate the most difficult of people.

"You are quite aware how I traveled the world, making my power known world wide."

Sesshoumaru wanted to sneer at his father for rubbing it in his face about how weak he was in comparison. "Yes."

"Well, while I was in the desert lands for a few weeks, a 'Voodoo' priest offered me to stay for a few 'spells'." His father punned. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. The corniness of the joke wasn't appreciated. "Before I left he offered me a farewell present. Well, it was more like do something with her because there is nothing else we can do…"

Sesshoumaru stopped his father with a cold stare. "_Her_?"

"Yes, my son. _Her_. Go ahead and open your gift. Happy birthday to you, Sesshoumaru. I know you'll make me very proud." Sesshoumaru bottled up his rage.

Another birthday ruined, he thought. Sesshoumaru worked his claws into the crate pulling from the top. Once he worked the top free, the box seemed to fall outwards like a blooming flower.

She stood before Sesshoumaru decked out in navy blue plaid yukata(3). It was nothing extravagant. The obi 4 that tied around her waste was bright yellow with vivid vertical red lines. She had her sash tied into a perky bow called a, chou-chou musubi(5). The bow wasn't flashy, but it held the yukata together. Sesshoumaru looked her up and down. She was a golden brown color. She wasn't a horrifically black color like her siblings. It was obvious that she was kept inside their hut. And then his eyes came into contact with her _eye_.

The girl appeared to be 16 or 17 in age; yet her right eye had suffered an injury; an injury in which her eye had to be covered. Sesshoumaru's father was kind enough to give her a decorative patch. The eye patch was purple and on the inside of the patch was a soft pink sakura blossom. Sesshoumaru stared at her eye patch. Many people did, especially when she all she had were rags to tie around her eye. The gawking made her look away from Sesshoumaru.

"What the hell were you thinking when you agreed to take a human that was rejected _by_ humans?" Sesshoumaru showed no mercy with his forked tongue. She was a human after all—he could care less. "Couldn't you have gotten me one of those dolls that everyone talks about? A… Voodoo doll or, something creative like that."

"This is creative." His father said.

"No, this is just disturbing. I don't want it." Sesshoumaru said like a spoiled two year old brat, but never losing his monotone.

"You don't want _her_." His father corrected. He seemed offended by Sesshoumaru referring to the girl as an, 'it'.

"Yes, her, he, it, dead—whatever it is, I don't want it."

"Bow, before your new master." His father said to the girl. It was as if the words blew threw her mind. Her maroon eye slowly made its up to look Sesshoumaru in the face. Sesshoumaru was staring at his father unaware that she had made a move. His eyes went to her face and she panicked for a moment. She looked away again. His father was gentle with her. The world was new to her, but being a servant was not. "Bow before him. Bow before Sesshoumaru."

The girl slowly moved to put her knee to the floor. Her right knee touched the floor as the left knee remained level. She used her left knee to rest her left arm upon. She thrust her right arm to the floor in a form of saluting Sesshoumaru. His father seemed smug and pleased about giving Sesshoumaru his first servant. His first _human_ servant.

"What ever you desire, my lord…" Her speech was broken, the use of words new to her. She had been kept quiet while working for the village that gave her away so easily.

Sesshoumaru drew back his foot and kicked the young maiden in the face. She reared backward, but she did not lose her balance. His father gasped.

"What are you doing?" He was alarmed.

"It said what ever I desire. And right then I desired to kick it in the face. And if you bring that thing near me ever again, then I'll be force to dismember it." Sesshoumaru threatened. Sesshoumaru turned, sliding the shoji open with rage. The demons guarding the doors jumped because they were easy dropping. They snapped their arms to their sides, pretending they were doing their jobs all along. Sesshoumaru left, headed towards the castle garden.

His father kneeled with the girl, pulling out a white clothe to wipe the blood from her lip. He tended to her with hands that were gentler than a god. She slanted her head like a curious puppy dog.

"Please, don't. I am alright." She said slowly. Sesshoumaru's father shook his head no.

"I'm surprised you didn't go flying into the wall behind me. Still, I didn't think Sesshoumaru would react that way."

"I will do what needs to be done in order to serve Lord Sesshoumaru…" She didn't have a burning determination in her voice, but her eyes looked into his. "A deal is a deal."

"Don't see it as a deal. I didn't agree to anything this extreme." He said as he began stroking her head like a daughter. "I couldn't bear to see a specimen like you end your life."

Sesshoumaru's father had told him a lie. Sesshoumaru could probably smell it. The girl wasn't part of a 'farewell' token. It was truth that his father stayed with a Voodoo priest of the Congo for a few weeks; however, his daughter had taken up Wicca and other practices. She was supposed to follow in her father's foot steps and become the next Voodoo priest—a priestess in this case, but since she was finding herself in the ways of the Goddess, she was exiled for adopting foreign beliefs contrary to their own. Who would have thought that the Voodoo partakers would be so closed and opposed to other beliefs?

He noticed that she hid in the shadows in the home he stayed in. He watched her clean, kill chickens, gut chickens, practice her craft in what she thought was secrecy. The beliefs started to clash harder and she had the end of it. She bit the bullet and planned to jump into a ravine. But Sesshoumaru's father stopped her and made a proposal…

"Are you still going to let him name me?" She asked. It seemed like the girl was going to be more of a pet to Sesshoumaru than a servant.

"He lost the right when he kicked you. I'll pick the name that I was fond of for you. Your name will be Zayane. It is a special name, for a special girl." She smiled big. His kind words caused her to forget about her bad eye or anything else that would hold her back from being herself. She turned and gave him a gracious hug. She pulled him close to get a good smell of her savior. She thought a demon war lord would have smelled like blood. He did not. He smelled like ripe roses with a hint of cinnamon.

"I will go, and try and settle the young lord." She said, not letting him go.

"You'll have to unhand me first." He said making a note that she hadn't.

"I will in a moment." Zayane clutched tighter.

**BLUES**

Sesshoumaru had wandered away from the castle and into the wooded area that surround the castle to prevent land raids. Sesshoumaru stopped walking and rested his clawed hand on a tree trunk. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his father to give him a human servant. He could have dealt with a demon servant, but humans were at the bottom of the food chain. Sesshoumaru found himself treating common dog with more respect that humans. Sesshoumaru saw the domesticated dog victims of the humans' stupidity, he couldn't help _but_ to take pity on the creature.

Many demons had died at Sesshoumaru's hand, though. It was for making comments that domesticated dogs' and Sesshoumaru's dog blood resonates from the same gene pool. The notion drove Sesshoumaru up the wall with hate and malice. He couldn't lie either and say he _didn't_ have a soft spot for a fluffy Pomeranian.

A twig snapped. Sesshoumaru turned quickly. How could have some one snuck up on him and gotten so close with out him knowing? Sesshoumaru shook his head. He must have still been distraught over his new servant. He was even more distraught because it was her who snuck up on him. He cursed in his head.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you should reconsider about rejecting me as a servant…" Zayane said. She didn't want to come off rude about it. Zayane had Sesshoumaru's father in mind.

"And if I don't?" Sesshoumaru turned all the way around to face her. Zayane's stomach seemed to hit the ground once he gazed at her. It wasn't out of girlish admiration, she was scared beyond comprehension.

"Y-you could find my services very useful—to—you…" Zayane's words were becoming difficult to find as Sesshoumaru started to advance at her. She held her ground.

"Services?" Sesshoumaru mocked. "Do you think that _I_ need _your_ services? Pathetic human. You're causing an earthquake with how you quiver before me."

"But I'm still here, and I'm still quivering. Your father is very wise and he says that you having a servant, especially a human one, is for the best. I would be honored if I could be your—servant…" Sesshoumaru was in her personal space bubble. Zayane backed up, but he moved forward. She moved backward until her tiny frame hit a tree trunk. Her finger tips slowly went to her throat as it was becoming difficult to breathe. She swore her heart jumped into her throat as it pounded like the spring rain on the tree tops.

"I smell the fear on you." Sesshoumaru was pleased by putting Zayane back into her place. Where humans belonged, to always be scared and cowering before his might. At the same time he was looking into her good eye, Sesshoumaru was wondering about her hidden one. "What happened to your eye?"

"……." She stayed quiet like the calm after the storm. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"That's too bad I was really starting to like you."

"What?" Zayane spoke up. There was a sharp pain under her lung. Again, she found it hard to breath, but it wasn't because she was scared. She looked down with her eye and saw an arm sticking out of her chest. She tried to laugh it off because it couldn't have been serious. To her surprise it was _dead_ serious.

Sesshoumaru had jammed his hand threw her chest, impacting the tree behind her so hard that the massive tree snapped in two. She could hear the tree falling to her left as she looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"You say what ever I desire and yet I ask you a simple question and you refuse me an answer. You're a human indeed. A lying sack of…" The tree slammed on the ground conveniently to block out his choice of words. The blood rolled over Zayane's bottom lip, falling onto the ground. Sesshoumaru removed his hand, and flicked his wrist to throw the blood off. He licked his fingers, the blood like sweet nectar for the demon. She dropped to her knees, gasping for air—her lungs collapsing. She reached up for Sesshoumaru as the pain slowly left her face. Zayane watched him apathetically clean his hand by wiping it on her yukata. Her reaching hand touched his face.

It was like an electric charge went through his being. Sesshoumaru got the chills up his spine. The scene clicked for him. It felt like something that he shouldn't have done, but it was already set into motion and he'd have to watch the train wreck. Her gentle eye looking into his. It felt like a sack of bricks had been thrown onto his shoulder to bear the weight of his sin. A sin? No, never. Since when had killing humans bothered Sesshoumaru? Never. But this one was strange. As soon as Zayane touched Sesshoumaru, it seemed like she was at peace with the world. It bothered him that she found comfort in his touch.

She managed to gurgle, "I'm sorry" as her hand slid away from Sesshoumaru's face and she fell forward, the blood starting to coagulate. Sesshoumaru was confused and felt guilt ridden at the same time.

"You're not supposed to be sorry, stupid human! I just took your life! Why are _you_ sorry?" Sesshoumaru nearly yelled at her corps. "I don't understand humans. So idiotic." He waltzed away the best he could with out showing remorse or any other type of emotion associated with humans.

**BLUES**

"She's supposed to be dead!" Sesshoumaru raised his voice at his father. He had come home at midnight to retreat into deep sleep, but he found Zayane sitting on the front steps in seiza(6) still wearing her bloodied yukata. The argument had run into another tatami room, this one larger than the first. There was a low rise table that Zayane sat at with her fist slightly balled.

"Did you seriously think that when she didn't come back from retrieving you, that I wouldn't be suspicious?" He smiled.

"I forgot you had that damned sword, the Tenseiga." Sesshoumaru was right in that conclusion. His father had found Zayane in the forest. It wasn't her absence that set him off, it was the smell of fresh human blood and the sound of a falling maple.

"Sesshoumaru, now I can't ever give you a puppy. You just can't be trusted." His father made fun. "Sesshoumaru, I am doing this so you can at least learn to tolerate humans. You can't just go around killing every human you see."

"And why can't I?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Humans go on hunts for demons to try and drive them out of their own homes. I have every right to have a crusade against those morons."

"But she's not hunting you, or saying how much of a monster you are—she simply wants to serve you."

"That's because you're making her." Sesshoumaru reasoned.

"No, I simply suggested taking her back to Japan with me. Her eye seemed to light up with joy. She offered to be a servant to repay her debt to me. I said of course _not_, but she begged and pleaded…"

"Liar." Sesshoumaru said. "You just blew a hole through your testimony of this thing being a farewell token."

"True, but it was all okayed by her father."

Zayane balled her fist tighter. "I do not have a father." She said with emptiness in her voice.

Sesshoumaru stormed over to her, slapping her across the face. "No one said you could speak, human!"

"Forgive me, my lord." Sesshoumaru slapped her again to remind her that she wasn't supposed to be talking. She tightened her lips. Sesshoumaru's father seemed to pout out his lips and raise his eyebrow.

"I swear, you just like hitting her. And you're going to stop hitting her because if you don't I'll have a priestess bind you two together with rosemary beads." His father threatened. Sesshoumaru was unfazed.

"Such trivial magic could not work on the likes of me." Sesshoumaru boasted.

"So you want to try your luck?"

"No." Sesshoumaru said, crossing his arms.

"Too bad, you already have." His father said lashing out at Sesshoumaru.

His father's speed was unmatched so his father landed a flaw on Sesshoumaru's face. He left a gash on Sesshoumaru's cheek. He walked out of the room and closed the shoji door. His father rubbed the blood on floor in an X-marks-the-spot fashion. He pulled out a ring of rosemary beads and placed them in front of the door. "Zayane, pick the safety word, just incase he gets too rough in there." His voice muffled from behind the door.

"Serenity." She said. The necklace of rosemary beads recognized the word and they flashed an intense white to show that they confirmed the safety word.

"Father, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru's wound started to heal, keeping blood from dropping on the floor.

"I'm putting up a barrier that only humans can walk through. Zayane out out out, now!" Zayane come rushing past Sesshoumaru, opened the shoji door and closed it. She took a deep breath outward. She looked at him. Sesshoumaru started to pound against the shoji doors but they held up like steel rather than paper. Zayane jumped forward the sound startling her.

"I should let him out…" Zayane said passively. Sesshoumaru's father grabbed her hand, holding it.

"No you shouldn't. Come along now child, I'll take you somewhere you can get new garments." His father said to Zayane. She nodded slowly unaware to the place they would be going…

つづく (Tsuzuku)(7)

**Author's notes/Translation notes:**

(1)Tatami mats are made from rice/straw mixture, they typically have an off green color. Also when walking on tatami mats, it is rude to walk on the wooden beams that hold them in place. Most people forget about that nowadays—but this is feudal Japan.

(2)Shoji are the sliding doors in temples, nice homes, or castles. The paper is once again of a rice/paper mixture. For an anime reference; they are the doors that Kagura Sohma send Kyo Sohma flying threw on a daily basis, as well as Kyo Sohma destroying them from pent up rage. They are annoying to fix so don't break them in your own home.

(3)A yukata is a summer time kimono. It is made from cotton rather than silk or wool. It's made for comfort. Yukata is just being specific.

(4)Obi is an technical term for sash.

(5)The Chou-chou musubi is another technical term for wearing kimonos. It translates to "The butterfly tie" and that's it precisely it. The back forms a simple bow. Popular for young maidens and overall wearing with the yukata.

(6)Seiza is the agitating sitting on the knees that females and sometimes males do in feudal Japan, and still modern day. Standing up after sitting in Seiza can cause a dead leg effect. Pretty funny during a seiza contest.

(7)Tsuzuku is Japanese for "to be continued." It literally means, "continue" or "going to continue." It is debated that it is Romajinized as, "Tsudzuku" but I like this Romaji just fine.

Sorry about all the translation notes but I like to keep my work authentic as possible. Stay 'tuned'.


	2. Chapter Two Lady Izayoi

**Inuyasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale – The Sesshoumaru Blues**

**Chapter Two – Lady Izayoi**

Zayane hid behind Sesshoumaru's father's back and shoulders. She was at another castle, but everyone one was human. She was glad to see that, but she was still worried. The lord she was supposed to serve made an attempt on her life and succeeded. Luckily, his father welded the Tenseiga, a sword known to restore the lives of a thousand slain with one stroke.

"Who's this…?" Lady Izayoi asked, looking at Sesshoumaru's father's—her lover's—back. Zayane looked to the fair maiden. Her long raven black hair and her layers of kimono gave her an elegant look. Her light eye make up and kind brown eyes made Zayane feel comfortable. She gave a slight chuckle. "Be afraid of naught, little one. I will do you no harm. You are safe in my castle." Izayoi assured. Zayane walked slowly to Lady Izayoi. She was fascinated by the outer layer of red kimono she was wearing. Zayane touched it with her dirty fingers. It didn't bother Izayoi. She could tell by looking, that Zayane was a servant but held some importance if her lover would bring her along with him.

"Zayane!" He bellowed. She let go fearing she broke it.

"Y-yes, my lord?" Zayane was shaken; scared the hand that fed her would slap her like Sesshoumaru does. She was also afraid she had crossed the line by touching Lady Izayoi's kimono.

"Are you curious to know what she is wearing?" Sesshoumaru's father asked.

"Yes, my lord." Zayane said backing away from Lady Izayoi like she had the plague.

"She's wearing a haori (1) that is made from the fire rat. It protects her from harm."

Zayane blinked, not interested in the history. "It's purdy." She said in a slang form. Lady Izayoi shared a motherly smile at her lover that was mutual. He turned to Zayane wrapping his huge hands around her arms. His hands made her arms look like twigs when she was pretty buff from working most of her life. He looked her in the eye.

"Zayane, this is a duty that is asking much of you. This fair maiden, Lady Izayoi is pregnant. Zayane do you know what that means…?" He asked. Zayane's good eye narrowed. She felt insulted but did not show it.

"Yes I do, my lord. You're going to be a father." Zayane's speech wasn't that great but she wasn't an idiot either.

"The head priestess here said it was going to be a boy. And I believe her. I was wondering if you would look after my next son to come." He asked with a big smile.

"With out a doubt, my lord. You have not given me a reason _not_ to." Zayane smiled back.

"Very well then," Lady Izayoi stood up and Zayane watched her. It was difficult to tell she was pregnant under all the kimono layers. "Welcome to the family, little one."

**BLUES**

"Damn them both!" Sesshoumaru pounded against the shoji. It was no use. He plopped onto the floor. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. That rancid smell. She was back.

Zayane sat outside the door with her legs pushed out in front of her. Lady Izayoi gave Zayane an electric red kimono since she was so fascinated by the haori made from the fire rat. The kimono was heavy and had a simple pattern of white clouds on it. Her white obi was tied in an O-daiko(2) with blue trim around the top. There was a golden rope that wrapped around her mid-section. Lady Izayoi helped Zayane put it on because she was confused.

"Yes, damn us." Zayane said her maroon eye looking at the moon rising into the sky. Sesshoumaru had been trapped in there for at least 20 hours.

"You shouldn't be cursing, you are at least ten." Sesshoumaru mocked, he pounded at the door to try and scare her.

"You're funny for some one trapped by a stack of beads. And I'm so tired of this child trash." Zayane frowned. "It's a good thing your father hasn't noticed that I have an aging spell on me."

"What do you mean, human?" Sesshoumaru put his back against the shoji doors, knowing they'd support his weight.

"You dog demons can smell all types of stuff but you can't smell magic?" Zayane asked.

"Sadly, to say yes." Sesshoumaru said, playing with his long locks.

"…Then you guys couldn't tell I am a witch?"

"My father probably guessed as much. You are the daughter of a Voodoo priest, right?" Sesshoumaru's tone was starting to soften.

"Yeah, right." Zayane scoffed. "I never practiced Voodoo. My mother was a Wiccan. She died when I was young, but I followed in her foot steps which ended me here. Before your father found me, I was going to end my life. I had no other choice. Since I practiced witchcraft rather than Voodoo, my father got the village to exile me. I had no one, so I guess I might as well do the world a favor and take my life. Your father caught me about to take the leap of faith, and he stopped me. He offered to clean my slate, if you will, by bringing me to Japan."

"But he never forced you to be my servant…"

"No. He didn't. Where I come from, it's common to give away prisoners of war to who ever pays for them. When they are given away they are put into slavery."

"You're not a prisoner of war, though." Sesshoumaru was being confused with her logic.

"I might as well been. I had no friends, my family rejected me…" Zayane looked to the waxing moon. "Besides, I like your father. It's all I can do to repay him for giving me a clean slate."

"You fool, you should have stopped being a witch and just practiced Voodoo like your father wanted you to." Sesshoumaru said, like he knew everything.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it is not that easy. That is just like a human telling you to put away the claws and fangs. I believe that you are too good for any human to tell you how to behave. And at the time, I felt that I was too good to have some person—even my father—tell me who I am, what I am, and when to practice my magic." Zayane sweet talked. Sesshoumaru had no idea that life was that difficult on her. It was as if she were a demon at heart. Zayane also knew it'd win brownie points with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was curious about something else now.

"Tell me, so then how old are you?" Sesshoumaru turned around, crossing his legs Indian style on the floor watching Zayane's shadow behind the shoji. Zayane turned around and sat in seiza with her hands in her lap.

"What's it to you, my lord?" She smarted. Sesshoumaru smiled behind the shoji since she couldn't see him, he allowed himself to smile.

"Nothing really. You aren't being a great servant. Tell me, human." He ordered.

"Well for every two years I age one, so I'm about 27."

"27… That doesn't add up."

"Of course it doesn't. I was seven when I casted the spell; those years don't count, my lord."

"I see." Sesshoumaru said. "I'd be willing to forgive you human, for well… Being human."

"Isn't that funny, because I recall it should be you begging for forgiveness." Zayane crossed her arms. Sesshoumaru watched her silhouette.

"I did naught, human." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms, too. Zayane smiled.

"You killed me."

"Oh yes… That." Sesshoumaru seemed distant about it. Zayane hit the shoji door, in disbelief.

"My lord!" She said in angst. Sesshoumaru hit it back.

"You want to die again?" He threatened playfully.

"I'd like to see you try it." Zayane stood up. Sesshoumaru stood up as well.

"Then say the words and I'll make it a reality." Sesshoumaru waited. Zayane shook her head no. "Why you little!"

Zayane slid the door open because she had the power to. There was a magenta haze between them where the door was once closed. They looked at each other with cold eyes. "You'll rue this day, human." Sesshoumaru kept a solid, condemning stare.

"Serenity." Zayane said with a look of _bring it on_ and the barrier fell. Sesshoumaru stepped out of the room with his claws extended to wrap around Zayane's throat. He dropped his arms, and sighed—unable to kill her a second time. Zayane hid her smile.

"Come, human. I am in need of a bath." Sesshoumaru turned to his left. Zayane went blank faced.

"W-why to do I need to come along, my lord?" Zayane couldn't blush, her pigment forbid her and she was glad for that.

"Some one needs to wash my back. It's about time I put my present to use." Sesshoumaru said starting to walk forward. Zayane moved to walk by his side but he scowled at her. "Don't push it; you'll walk at least two feet behind me. You are not equal to me." He reminded her. Zayane did what she was told.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" She spoke softly.

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday… By the way…"

"Hmph, there was nothing happy about it. Who'd be happy to receive a gift like you?" He taunted. Zayane smiled behind his back.

Sesshoumaru's father watched from a distance, watching Sesshoumaru allow Zayane to walk behind him. He sighed with a smile.

"Maybe this human girl can teach Sesshoumaru about kindness. Maybe then he will be able to wield the Tenseiga."

**BLUES**

Zayane scrubbed Sesshoumaru's back as requested in the large bathroom. It seemed more like a public bath than a single bath. Sesshoumaru sat on a stool hunched over a little. Sesshoumaru had a towel to cover his manhood and his hair was enough to cover his tush. When Zayane moved his hair to scrub his back she nearly fainted. For a dog demon it seemed that Sesshoumaru was purring like a kitten. Zayane poured a bucket of water over Sesshoumaru's back to rid his body of suds.

She began washing his hair, using a fine tooth comb to free his hair of fleas and/or lice. There were quite a few.

"When was the last time you washed your hair, my lord?" Zayane asked as they switched places. Sesshoumaru sat his naked tush on the floor and Zayane sat on the stool. Sesshoumaru rested his head between her legs. Zayane's heart raced a little. His head was awfully close to her goodies.

Zayane started grooming his hair, pulling out colonies of flea, flea eggs, lice, and lice eggs. She swore she heard the critters screaming _nooooooooooo_.

It took Sesshoumaru a moment to answer. "Three moons ago." He was in heaven.

"Goddamn!" She exclaimed. "You should take better care of your hair. It stinks of blood."

"Well I put some water on it after the serious killings, when blood and guts got over me…" He knew it was a bad answer, but he didn't care. Zayane rolled her eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you are a powerful demon, don't you think you should take better care of yourself?" Zayane suggested.

"Look, I don't pay you to talk."

"You don't pay me at all, my lord."

"…Point taken… Don't lecture me on my hair. I'm a very busy demon."

"Alright." Zayane rolled her eyes one more time, pulling out a huge colony of fleas. She sighed knowing she'd have to give herself a flea bath. Zayane cleared away all the fleas, lice, or anything with potential that would bite Sesshoumaru. It took her a good five minutes to get his hair into a lather. Sesshoumaru lifted his elbows and rested them on Zayane's thighs. He was getting her new kimono all wet. She pouted. Zayane was so fond of it. "Lord Sesshoumaru, could you lean forward?" Zayane requested after a good ten minutes.

Sesshoumaru was unresponsive. Zayane moved slowly to look at his face under the pile of hair resting at the top of his head. Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep. Zayane sat up straight. She looked to her left, and then to her right. Zayane didn't know how she had a naked guy in her lap, knocked out. She shrugged and stuck her fingers back into Sesshoumaru's hair, massaging his scalp—which was probably what caused him to drift to sleep. In another five minutes, she began scratching his head to sooth the bites fleas, and lice had made.

His right leg started to twitch. Zayane stopped moving one of her hands. She got a wickedly evil grin on her face. She ran her hand over the spot one more time. His right leg twitched again. Zayane's jaw dropped with hidden laughter. She began intensely scratching in that place and Sesshoumaru's leg starting to move towards his face. He couldn't quite reach his face because he wasn't double jointed. His foot moved in a typical dog scratching motion. How she laughed to herself. Zayane finally had some ammo against Sesshoumaru.

"You know, he hasn't done that since he was a young, young child." Sesshoumaru's father said, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. He wasn't wearing his armor as usual, but he was dressed in a male yukata. The yukata was a simple green with a blue obi. His hair rested at his back, undone from its ponytail.

Zayane was deer in head lights. Her hands let go of Sesshoumaru's hair and his leg went back into neutral position.

"It's not what you think." Zayane tried to defend herself. A scene like this would make anyone want to explain themselves. He gave a small chuckle.

"You know, Sesshoumaru didn't hate humans all the time." His father said walking into the room. Zayane was still freaked out about having a naked person practically in her lap. His father walked over a bathtub made from wood with a metal slot for coals. Zayane had already prepped the bath for Sesshoumaru to soak in once they were finished with the cleaning detail. His father removed his yukata quickly, but Zayane was so stunned she kept staring. It was as if some one had taped Zayane's eyelids to her forehead. She couldn't stop staring even when he had settled into the water. She told herself not to think of his father's tush. Her mind had been tainted.

Sesshoumaru's father slanted his head. He couldn't understand why Zayane was staring so hard—trying to burn a hole through his face. She was acting like she had never seen a grown demon's ass before. Which was the case. Sesshoumaru's father splashed a handful of water at Sesshoumaru. It landed in his face, waking him up. He was disoriented. Sesshoumaru came to.

"Amazing…" Sesshoumaru said giving a big stretch with his arms. He nailed Zayane in the nose with his fist. He didn't notice as Zayane reeled in pain. That apathetic punch hurt more than the kick to the face or the slaps, even her death. Zayane tried to shake it off. She prayed for Sesshoumaru not to stand up. He had all his hair that hid his tush on his head balled up in a lather. Sesshoumaru stood up and gave Zayane a face full of demon booty.

Sesshoumaru bent over, touching his toes to get the cramps out of his back.

"ERR Sesshoumaru!" His father called to him. Sesshoumaru looked up slowly, ready to get into the relaxing water with his father.

"Yes…?" Sesshoumaru asked. Sesshoumaru heard muffled sounds behind him. Zayane's hands twitched in the air. They were at a point were she was going to block her face but she was too late. Sesshoumaru stood up straight freeing Zayane's face. Her expression was normal. "When'd you get there?" Sesshoumaru asked.

A trail of blood started to run down Zayane's nose.

After a good 30 seconds of silence, waiting for Zayane to answer the question, the shock hit her. "Oh my GAAAWWWWD." Zayane fell backward, the ceiling and two blurry faces all she could remember.

**BLUES**

Zayane opened her eyes. She was laying on a futon in yet another tatami room, with calligraphy scrolls all on the walls. "What happened…?" She tried to mummer. Sesshoumaru hid his face in the shadows of the room. He had to conceal his laughter some how.

"You got a whiff of my ass and fainted in delight." He joked. It was coming back to her. She was becoming embarrassed.

"Oh… My… GAAAWWWWD!" She screamed again. "No, no! That's not how I dreamt I'd ever see a male's tush!" Zayane sat up placing her hands on her face, unable to believe what had happened.

"It was an accident." Sesshoumaru wanted to clarify. "I'd never let a human touch my ass on purpose." Zayane shut her eyes tightly and cringed. She cringed.

"I set myself up for it, for even agreeing to wash your back!" Zayane cringed. Then she shuddered.

"My ass isn't that bad…" Sesshoumaru trailed before Zayane raised her voice in distress.

"Would you stop saying ass?" Her formal speech leaving her thoughts as a pale tush in her face was all she could see. "My brain is broken. Look what you've done to it!" There were parades of pale tush in her mind, they were shaking to music. It looked like the only way to turn off her brain would be to kill herself—or have Sesshoumaru do it for her.

"Well I think your turmoil is worth it. My hair turned out greater than I could have ever imagined." Sesshoumaru stepped out from the shadows, wearing a white yukata with his sash tied lazy. His hair was dry and it was reflecting the moon's light. "Go ahead, cop-a-feel just like you did my ass."

"ARRRRGGG!" Zayane grumbled. He wouldn't let her live it down, even if it was an accident. Zayane ran her fingers through his hair. Her thoughts became blank. She ran her finger through his hair again. Zayane found herself calmed by his soft hair, free of tangles, fleas, or lice. Sesshoumaru's eyes watched her face and how tranquil she had become by touching his hair. Zayane didn't stop stroking his hair, pushing the boundaries of Sesshoumaru's personal space. As shown, it was okay for Sesshoumaru to violate her personal space, but it was not okay vice versa.

Zayane began petting Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stood up, moving her hand away. Zayane was afraid she had gone to far.

"S-sorry, my lord." Sesshoumaru opened the shoji doors then grabbed Zayane by her hand. He pulled her off the ground and moved her towards the deep brown deck lining outside of all rooms.

"Please, sit." Sesshoumaru requested. He said please. Zayane gulped afraid of another tush in her face. She sat down with her feet hanging off the edge of the deck. Sesshoumaru sat beside her and proceeded to lie down. He put his head into her lap and like clock work, Zayane began petting Sesshoumaru, stroking his soft hair. They were both admiring the moon in the sky. They forgot all about each other being demon and human. All that mattered to them was the comfort of being petted, and the joy of petting.

**BLUES**

A month pasted and the unthinkable happened. Sesshoumaru had found out about the affair that Lady Izayoi and his father were having that resulted in a child. And how his father died protecting the human. Sesshoumaru also couldn't believe that his servant, Zayane, had to tend to the brat that was also a factor in getting his father killed. To add insult to injury, Myoga, another servant to his father gave him the Tenseiga and hid the Tetsusaiga from him.

"That human…" Sesshoumaru said looking over his father's grave. "If she hadn't infatuated my father with her nonsense, he'd be here. And I could have done him in myself." Sesshoumaru was donned in his attire that made him infamous. Zayane stroked Sesshoumaru's boa, dressed in her usual blue plaid yukata with the yellow obi.

"You know I must go to Lady Izayoi's side. It won't be long until she passes away, and I'll have to look after Inuyasha." Zayane sighed.

"I wouldn't keep the contract that you made with my father." Sesshoumaru said in spite. "He's dead now."

"I loved your father very much for giving me a clean slate. I owe him my life and I will do with it what he would have wanted of me." Zayane said.

"But a half-demon? You are too good for that." Sesshoumaru's views of Zayane had changed for the month that they had known each other.

"I am too good for naught, my lord. I gave your father my word."

"Well, will you at least wash my hair…?" Sesshoumaru seemed embarrassed, but he liked having silky hair.

"I'd do anything for you, my lord." Zayane said bowing her head.

"How about not looking after Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru gave a faint smile.

"Nice try, my lord." Zayane turned away from him, walking into the distance. She could have sworn when Sesshoumaru was out of eye shot, that Sesshoumaru had called her named. Zayane shook it off. Sesshoumaru calling her by her name would have been a first.

つづく(Tsuzuku)

**Author's notes/Translation notes:**

(1)A haori is like a kimono coat, it touches the backside. It was what Inuyasha red fire rat top actually _is_.

(2)An O-daiko tie is for older women (20ish on up), sometimes geishas, but overall for traditional kimonos of silk and/or wool. The obi tie is famous for the rope tie that rolls around the mid-section.

Eww. Booty in the face.


	3. Chapter Three O Diaper Where Art Thou

**Inuyasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale – The Sesshoumaru Blues**

**Chapter Three – O Diaper Where Art Thou**

"Thank you for coming." Lady Izayoi said to the bowing Zayane. Zayane dare not raise her head. "I have to travel into town today for personal things and items for Inuyasha. As you are aware he cannot come into town." Lady Izayoi said. "I really hope I didn't pry you away from anything." Indeed she had, but that was part of Zayane's job. She treated Izayoi and young Lord Inuyasha the best any servant could; perhaps that is why Zayane was always called upon. "Please take care of Inuyasha. What am I saying, I know you will." Lady Izayoi parted from the tatami room, leaving Zayane and the baby Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was eight months old and wrapped in his new blanket—the haori made from the fire rat. He was on the floor lying on soft pillows that made his crib. Zayane picked up the semi conscious Inuyasha. He was trying to go to sleep but he was fighting it off. It pained Zayane to look at Inuyasha. How much he looked like his father. Zayane began to pace, rocking Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had fallen asleep in her arms, and she was leaning against a wall while sitting on the floor. Zayane was drifting in and out of sleep as well, careful not to drop Inuyasha from her lazy arms. Her eyes seemed to play tricks on her. She thought she was hallucinating when she saw a figure in white starting to approach her. Every time Zayane blinked, it got closer and closer until those yellow eyes were in her face. Sesshoumaru had stopped by.

"What are you doing, slacking on the job?" Sesshoumaru teased.

"What are you doing _here_? This is a first. I thought you hated Inuyasha." Zayane said keeping her voice quiet. Sesshoumaru plopped down beside her, removing the Tenseiga to give him comfort.

"Of course I hate Inuyasha. But that human pulled you away from me when we were about to…"

"Shhh! The children!" Zayane gave an excuse for Sesshoumaru to shut his face. Sesshoumaru looked at Zayane's eye patch.

"Are you ever going to show me what is behind that patch?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at Inuyasha's sleeping face.

"No, Sesshoumaru." Their speech had become casual the past months. They seemed more and more like friends. "You tried to get it off me earlier and it's not going to work."

"It's a fair trade! A kiss for a glance at your eye."

"You have cooties." Zayane glared.

"I _had_ cooties, remember? You washed them out my hair a week ago." Sesshoumaru corrected.

"Those aren't the cooties I'm talking about, Sesshoumaru."

"What other cooties could there be, human?" Sesshoumaru moved his face towards Zayane's. She used her forearm to support Inuyasha, and used the other to cover Sesshoumaru's face and push him away.

"Would you quit it? Why don't you go experiment on some demons!" Zayane said trying to keep her voice down.

"But I don't know them, they might have coooooties…." Sesshoumaru whined.

"You said you didn't know what cooties are!"

"I never said that!"

She huffed. "You implied it!"

"I didn't know you were talking about _those_ cooties." Sesshoumaru smiled. He enjoyed torturing Zayane. He loved watching her nose scrunch up in anger.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I am your servant—not your sex slave." Zayane slowly started to rock Inuyasha. His tiny eyebrows were starting to borrow into his eyes in frustration.

"You're supposed to do what I say, anyhow." Sesshoumaru reminded.

"I'm passed that naïve stage, Sesshoumaru. I was a little stressed from being moved from one place to the other. As well as trying to serve your stubborn self."

"Don't count on being brought back to life." Sesshoumaru joked again. Zayane had a fire in her eyes.

"Don't you have some where to be?"

"Some battle I was hired for at some castle…" Sesshoumaru's words drifted.

"Don't you think you should be there?" Zayane asked, standing up. Inuyasha was looking at her with big eyes. Inuyasha was groggy, but cooed with happiness.

"I guess…" Sesshoumaru sounded reluctant. "But I thought I'd come visit today to throw Inuyasha over a cliff." He added once he heard Inuyasha's voice.

Zayane turned and showed Sesshoumaru Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru with his tiny balled fist. Inuyasha broke out in to baby-song, crying a storm. Inuyasha was frightened by Sesshoumaru's presence. "He's not dumb, Sesshoumaru."

"He's a half demon, he might as well be mentally stunted."

"Lord Sesshoumaru! That is not funny!" Inuyasha cried louder. Zayane took her index finger and put it into Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha grabbed her finger with both of his tiny hands, pleased to have something to chew on. He giggled.

"How do you do that?" Sesshoumaru stuck a finger in his ear, trying to rub his eardrum. "He's a little monster." Zayane frowned at Sesshoumaru.

"Really, I wished I never asked you to talk more." Inuyasha cooed again with laughter. He began waving Zayane's finger, talking to in baby gibberish. "You're so cute!" Zayane eyes seemed to glitter with delight. She moved her finger to Inuyasha's doggy ears. "Soooo cute."

"You're making me sick!" Sesshoumaru covered his mouth.

"Then leave!"

"Not until we make the exchange—oh wait." Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. "Never mind, I'm leaving." Sesshoumaru stormed out the room, sliding the shoji and closing it abruptly.

Zayane was stunned. "I wonder what his problem was—AGAAHH! Demon child!" Zayane held Inuyasha away from her body. "Good GAWD!" It made sense that Sesshoumaru would leave. Inuyasha had left Zayane a stinky present.

But the stench itself was like a valley of corpses rotting from being taken by the plague. Zayane had trouble standing on her feet; the smell nearly caused her to pass out. She looked at Inuyasha's blank face, a trail of drool running down his chin. He smiled at her, laughing suddenly. Zayane's jaw dropped. The demon seed. The shoji opened again.

"I'm sorry about abandoning you." Sesshoumaru lied. He smelled the stench resonating from the castle. He wanted to see how Zayane would handle it. Zayane turned her head—almost in a complete 180.

"Sesshou---maru…" Zayane squeaked. "Could you find a diaper cloth?"

"No problem." Sesshoumaru said, being to turn the room upside down. Zayane unwrapped Inuyasha from the fire rat haori. She could see his makeshift diaper was put on in a hurry, probably by a different servant to Lady Izayoi. Zayane didn't blame them, but now she had a reason not to trust the people at Lady Izayoi's castle. Sesshoumaru came over with his kimono sleeve drawn up to his face.

"Well?"

"I got some good news and some bad news. Which one do you want first?" Sesshoumaru said, a smile hidden behind his sleeve.

"The good news."

"The good news is I just saved a whole bunch of money on my nimbus-cloud insurance by switching to Gekko State."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zayane narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing, nothing. The bad news is, I can't find any diapers." Sesshoumaru's eyes darted back and forth.

"You what? OH NO! Is that what Lady Izayoi meant when she said items for Inuyasha?" Zayane had a crayon film strip over her head with pictures to describe each scene—all poorly drawn. "Lady Izayoi went into town, leaving me with her stinky child, to let me handle the problem, while she is out enjoying herself?" Zayane glared at Inuyasha. "You….!"

"Wow. Now you see it my way." Sesshoumaru smirked. Zayane glared at Sesshoumaru, too.

"Damn you both." Zayane mumbled. She headed for the door.

**BLUES**

Inuyasha was stark naked, sitting on the bank of a lake. He was all cleaned up as Zayane watched him pull at blades as grass. Zayane was sitting under a tree while Sesshoumaru stood beside her. Zayane had an expression on her face that was priceless to Sesshoumaru. She was dazed from what she had to do.

"Was the poop mushy between your fingers?" Sesshoumaru taunted.

"What the hell is with this family and making me touch their tushies?" Zayane gazed at the sky.

"I don't know."

"It wasn't Inuyasha's fault. It was Lady Izayoi's. Seriously, she treats me like a servant." Zayane said.

"Umm… That's because you are." Sesshoumaru said.

"I know. But don't I get some special treatment for being the servant of a great dog demon? She probably did this because I got to see your father more often than she did." Zayane said in spite. Sesshoumaru liked her harsh words toward the human that cost his father his life. His eyes looked at Inuyasha, who was trying to crawl but failing miserably. Zayane was right though, about it not being Inuyasha's fault. But none the less, Inuyasha was still a half demon. A product that commemorates a union that is looked down upon.

"That's probably the reason." Sesshoumaru sat down beside Zayane.

"…Why do you want to see my eye so bad?"

"Because…" He had no answer. Zayane sighed. Zayane was feeling nervous. Her heart went pitter patter against her chest. Sesshoumaru could hear it. "What's wrong? Your heart is beating irregularly. Are you going to show me?" If Sesshoumaru had a tail, it would be wagging with joy. Zayane looked over to Inuyasha, double checking on him. He was on a slow crawl towards Zayane.

"What I am about to show you will creep you out." Zayane grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and held it tightly. Sesshoumaru started to blush. She had never held his hand before.

"Wh-why should I be creep'd out? You're not going to show me your bosom—are you?" Sesshoumaru gulped ready for a face full.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, get your mind out of the gutter! Just… Watch." Zayane instructed. She lifted her bangs that touched her nose. She slowly lifted her eye patch and there was a vertical scar going over her eye. Zayane's right eye was closed tight. Zayane's maroon eye watched Sesshoumaru.

"Is that it? I don't know what your fuss was about…" Sesshoumaru seemed disappointed. Zayane cracked her right eye and a tint of aqua blue was visible. Sesshoumaru looked around him, as the small groove of trees, the lake, and Inuyasha were starting to lose their color. For every moment Zayane opened her right eye, things were fading into black in white. When her eye was fully waxed, everything was in black in white—unmoving. The only things in color were Sesshoumaru and Zayane.

"Please don't stress me out, or I won't be able to sustain it…" Zayane said.

"What's going on…?" Sesshoumaru stared her in the eyes. He was feeling like he was being drawn into her eye, and his was. His face was moving towards Zayane's face. She put her hand up—just like before—and pushed Sesshoumaru's face away. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was doing that."

"That eye does that…" Zayane wanted to let go of Sesshoumaru's hand, but if she did, he'd be stuck in time like Inuyasha. "We're kind of in a state of suspended animation."

"Everything around us is frozen…" Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Not quite. Everything around is moving at a very slow rate. I haven't been able to get a proper measurement because I would be moving. It's something like for every hour I'm in this state, the outside world moves one minute." She explained.

"Moving…?" Sesshoumaru was puzzled.

"It helps me get to point A to point B a lot faster. It also allows me to slumber in time. It's my eternal life… I don't age in this state…" Zayane gripped Sesshoumaru's hand tighter. It was by accident.

"Is there something bothering you…?" Sesshoumaru was sincerely concerned.

"I've watched you—sleep…" Zayane said.

"Stalker!" Sesshoumaru accused jokingly. Everything burst into color. Zayane, and Inuyasha were gone.

**BLUES**

Zayane shook a toy at Inuyasha, he giggled. They were back at Lady Izayoi's castle. Inuyasha was wrapped in the haori again. Zayane would just have to clean it if Inuyasha decided to have another incident. The shoji slid open.

"Who do you think you are, human?" Sesshoumaru stormed into the room. Zayane paid him no attention. She was focused on little Inuyasha. "What else are you hiding from me?" Sesshoumaru was engulfed in rage. Zayane had been bluffing her true powers. She was a witch, but he didn't know she was a _Mistress of Time_, one of the most powerful witches there is. And yet she stayed a servant to the humans.

"I have no business with you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Zayane put her finger next to Inuyasha's mouth again. He grabbed it, looking at it like her finger was going to attack him.

"You'll pay attention when I'm taking to you, human!" Zayane shook her head no and went back to ignoring him. Sesshoumaru boiled over. He had forgotten all about how kind Zayane was to him in the past and just saw her as human. "Insolent human! Poison Claw!" Zayane was caught off guard. Zayane pulled up the sleeve of the haori, to over Inuyasha's face. Sesshoumaru ran her right shoulder through. The blood flew into the air like a backwards waterfall. Even though Zayane's right eye was closed and covered, time seemed to stop between them. Sesshoumaru had let his pint up rage with humans get the better of him, and Zayane just let him get her.

The blood spattered on the walls and shoji, droplets landed on the haori. Zayane hit the floor with a thud. A pool of blood started to form. Sesshoumaru backed up, afraid of what had happened. He turned his back but…

**BLUES**

Zayane was standing front of him with a bloodied kimono. Her wound was gone. Zayane's maroon eye glared slowly. Sesshoumaru was shocked. He thought for sure he killed her. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder and saw an elaborate casting circle that Zayane had made with her own blood. The pentacircle would be what had saved her. She cased a healing spell on herself, while using her ability to delay time

"You tried to kill me—again."

"It was an accident." Sesshoumaru said. "I was angry… I lost control." Zayane stepped forward, the glaze in her eyes disappearing. Her pupils faded away as well. Zayane was a zombie to _her_ dormant powers.

"An accident? Like this…?" Zayane snatched Sesshoumaru's face in her hand. She threw him through three rooms, demolishing shoji in the way. The shoji crumbled before her might like ice in the desert. Sesshoumaru smashed against a wall.

"Holy shit…" Sesshoumaru murmured. Zayane had gone nuts. Zayane was taking her sweet time.

"Do you know what an accident really is?" Zayane grabbed Sesshoumaru by his hair. He was frozen with fear. Sesshoumaru had called her human all the time and she was demonstrating relentless power. "An accident is trying to be truthful with some one you care about and he calls you a stalker!" She threw him again, this time she flung Sesshoumaru outwards. He blew through more shoji, landing in the garden. Sesshoumaru slid through the Zen garden, ruining the formation.

"It was a joke!" Sesshoumaru stood up with a hobble. He thought he broke his leg from Zayane advancing. Sesshoumaru couldn't take a direct hit. Zayane appeared in the shadows within the room, watching Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's distant cries didn't snap her out of it.

"You tried to kill me!" Zayane reminded. "You tired to kill me…"

Sesshoumaru hobbled over to her. "It was an accident. You know how I feel about humans."

"Wh-why don't you ever call me by my name…?" Zayane started to wipe her eyes.

"I didn't know it mattered to you." Sesshoumaru said. "Inuyasha is crying, you should tend to him." Zayane back tracked to little Inuyasha, and picked him up; the blood from her kimono rubbing on the haori.

"There, there, Inuyasha. It's alright." Zayane seemed normal once Sesshoumaru that her servant duties needed to be handled.

"She's acting like she owns _me_." Sesshoumaru had her emotion confused. He didn't understand human emotions. Sesshoumaru didn't even comprehend that he hurt hers by calling her a name. He didn't even know what placing faith in some one _was_—which Zayane had done and he was apathetic about it enough to make jokes. Sesshoumaru watched her. But now he was even more curious as to why some one—or some thing so powerful would be subservient to the humans.

**BLUES**

When Lady Izayoi returned, she was curious as to what had happened to Zayane and Inuyasha's crib room. Zayane was standing in the middle of the room holding Inuyasha in her arms. She was afraid a demon had made an attempt to take Inuyasha's life. Zayane just looked at Lady Izayoi and Lady Izayoi could tell that Zayane was stressed.

"Don't worry, Lady Izayoi… This is all my own blood." Zayane sighed.

Lady Izayoi's eyes went to the casting circle on the floor. She made the connection.

"I'm not going to ask what happened… But I will offer you my help." She said in a knowing way. Zayane was shocked about how accepting Lady Izayoi was about a wing of her castle being destroyed. It must have been motherhood that enlightened her. But Lady Izayoi was sure she had that same stressed look on her face when she met Inuyasha's father…

つづく(Tsuzuku)

**Author's notes/Translation notes:**

Er… Sesshoumaru is a bit crazy but so is Zayane. They are both very confused people when it comes to feelings. Please endure!


	4. Chapter Four Forbidden Union

**Inuyasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale – The Sesshoumaru Blues**

**Chapter Four – Forbidden Union**

Zayane pressed the young Inuyasha against her leg. He cried, grasping onto Zayane's kimono.

"Why did mama die?" Inuyasha managed to say through his tears.

"I can't tell you, Lord Inuyasha." Zayane couldn't bear to hear Inuyasha speak that way. It was breaking her heart. They were planted outside Lady Izayoi's humble tombstone. Zayane sighed, her eyes wandering to the bamboo grove behind the grave. She could see him. Zayane could see Sesshoumaru watching her with cold eyes.

"Mama, why?" Inuyasha sniffled. Zayane's leg was becoming wet with tears.

"Lord Inuyasha, it's about time you met your brother, Sesshoumaru." Zayane said, placing her hand on Inuyasha's back. She ushered him towards the bamboo grove. Sesshoumaru was alarmed. He only wanted to see Zayane, not the half demon. Zayane walked to Sesshoumaru with Inuyasha at her side.

Sesshoumaru watched them both with eyes like steel. "Hello." Sesshoumaru started the conversation. Zayane could tell he didn't want to be seen with Inuyasha or her for that matter.

"Hi, my name is Inuyasha." He was still drying his fresh tears. Inuyasha's weakness bothered Sesshoumaru. "Did you know my mother, Onii-san(1)?"

"No, he didn't, Lord Inuyasha. You have different mothers." Zayane said looking at Sesshoumaru. She was unaware who his mother was. All she cared about was what a fine specimen they had produced.

"We're half brothers?" Inuyasha questioned, going over to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha tugged on his boa. "Onii-san, what's this?" Sesshoumaru frowned, and smacked Inuyasha upside the head. "Ow, HEY!"

"Keep your filthy little half breed hands off my boa." Sesshoumaru said harshly. Inuyasha scowled upward at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru leered at Inuyasha and he jumped backward, fearing that Sesshoumaru would strike at him again. "What of it?" Sesshoumaru was quite the bully.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer(2)!" Inuyasha cried out and tried to use the technique. There was no real effect. Inuyasha ended up flailing at Sesshoumaru's legs. Zayane smacked Inuyasha upside the head.

"I told you to practice before you used that. And don't use it on your big brother." Zayane instructed.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha rubbed his head. He was getting wailed on today of all days. "But he started it." He stuck his tongue out at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was going to do it back but Zayane spoke.

"Why don't you go practice on some bamboo shoots?" Zayane said, getting eye level with Inuyasha. He seemed shy as he twisted his torso back and forth.

"Alone…?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't worry I won't let any demon get you." Zayane smiled reassuring him. Inuyasha nodded his head and went to practice the technique on the bamboo shoots as told. Zayane watched him run off in such a way, it seemed like _she_ was his mother. Zayane stood up to face Sesshoumaru. "You are such a meanie."

"You know how much I hate Inuyasha. He is getting served by you more often than I am." Sesshoumaru said.

"Are you jealous of a five year old?" Zayane smiled.

"No. You are my property." Sesshoumaru reminded. She was a gift but she had a deal with his father.

"You know what the contract is." Zayane said quietly.

"Would you forget about that already and just stay by my side?" Sesshoumaru said in a gentle voice.

"I didn't know you cared." Zayane said sarcastically. Sesshoumaru tried not to blush, but it was coming to the surface.

"I don't." Sesshoumaru lied. "I just think it is in my best interest if you could take care of minor demons so I wouldn't have to get my claws dirtied."

"And?" Zayane crossed her arms.

"There is nothing more."

"You'd better say it."

"Why is it that humans won't rest until they hear something…?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, practically closing them.

"Say it!" Zayane pointed her finger in his face.

"Get that out of my face." Sesshoumaru started to smile.

"I will when you say it!" Zayane grinned at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smacked her hand out of his face. His arms pulled her close to him. He pressed her head against his soft boa to prevent her from crashing into his armor's spikes. Sesshoumaru held her close in a hug. Zayane wrapped her arms around him, enjoying his scent. She helped make it after all—she was keeping him clean and flea/lice free.

"Stay by my side because I love…"

"Zayane! Zayane!" Inuyasha's distant voice called. Zayane snapped her head around. There was an off red Cyclopes in a poorly made loin cloth headed straight for Inuyasha. It was 20 times the size of Inuyasha which caused him to be frozen with fear. "Zayane!" Inuyasha cried again.

Zayane stepped into action. Sesshoumaru looked at her with warm eyes. He didn't want her to go save Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru would hope that she'd forget about the troublesome thing and just stroke his head during a nap. That was asking too much. Zayane always kept her word and would abandon none. Her selfless chivalry drove Sesshoumaru crazy, but it was one of those qualities that made Sesshoumaru forgive her. Zayane gave a slow nod to Sesshoumaru to tell him she was going to be gone in a split second.

Zayane took a deep breath, meditating her heart from the shock of a demon actually showing up. She lifted her eye patch and opened her eye. Everything turned black and white. Zayane worked her way out of Sesshoumaru's arms which was difficult because he wasn't letting go. Zayane held Sesshoumaru's hand as he was still in color, suspended with her.

"He should learn to defend himself." Sesshoumaru suggested.

"You know I can't do that…" Zayane smiled letting their fingers slide away from each other. Sesshoumaru became part of time. Zayane loathed being a _Mistress of Time_, but this would be a time where her craft would truly be needed. Zayane ran anyways, even though she could walk and still get there before anyone's heart could pulse. She leaped into the air, closing her eye and pulling down her eye patch.

From Inuyasha's perspective, it seemed like Zayane warped before his eyes as soon as he called her name. He was awed by her speed and technique.

"IRON REAVER…" Zayane called out reaching back her right arm, ready for a big one. "SOUL STEALER!" Zayane threw down her hand and tore the beast into nothingness. It was a powerful attack when performed by Zayane. It left claw shaped craters in the ground for a quarter of a mile. Zayane had over done it, but she knew it'd impress Inuyasha and motivate him to work on the technique. She seemed to float to the ground in Inuyasha's eyes. Zayane looked over Inuyasha on the way down to make sure he wasn't hurt.

She still had to ask. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Zayane asked, pressing her feet against the ground. Inuyasha just stared at her with big eyes.

"That was so cool! Teach me how to do it that way!" Inuyasha bounced around her. Zayane smiled and grabbed him by one of his ears. Inuyasha settled down as Zayane began massaging his ears.

"First you must learn endurance and self control. Then you'll be closer to mastering the technique."

"Okay, how do I do that?" Inuyasha had stopped bouncing around, his ears his weak spot.

"By being a good boy and taking a nap." Zayane said, picking up Inuyasha under the shoulders. She holstered Inuyasha on her hip to support his weight. "Goodness, you are getting big, Lord Inuyasha!"

"That's because I'm healthy!" Inuyasha boasted, trying to flex his little muscles. Zayane smiled like she had never seen them before.

"Wow! You're a strong Hanyou(3)!" Zayane teased. Inuyasha smiled big at her. "Let's say good by to your mother one more time before we go."

"'kay." Inuyasha said as Zayane began walking Inuyasha towards the tombstone. Zayane's eye followed Sesshoumaru's figure. The bamboo shoots in the forest obscured Zayane's vision temporally of Sesshoumaru. But it was a key opportunity for Sesshoumaru to take his leave. When Zayane passed a bamboo shoot that blocked her view of Sesshoumaru and she went to look at him once more—Sesshoumaru was gone.

**BLUES**

It was night fall and Inuyasha was fast asleep in his mother's old bed room. He was tucked under blankets with his little two piece kimono folded neatly beside him. Zayane watched him like a hawk; more protective of him now—than ever. Sesshoumaru made himself known as he threw a rock on the wooden deck. Zayane turned her head.

"Want to come and play tonight?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, my lord. But I would like to pet you." Zayane wanted to the edge of the deck. Her feet still hung over the edge. It was only a few inch gap. Sesshoumaru climbed up and put his head in her lap and she stroked his head. It almost caused Sesshoumaru to go to sleep. He always let his guard down when Zayane petting him.

"You seem tense." Sesshoumaru said with his eyes closed. He was in a state of ecstasy, but it didn't cause him to be insensitive to Zayane—well at least—not anymore.

"Lord Sesshoumaru… I don't know how to tell you this." Zayane's hands stopped stroking him.

"Oh, no. Dun stop…" Sesshoumaru's speech slurred. "Keep petting me."

Zayane was silent for a moment. She came forward. "I'm pregnant." Sesshoumaru sat up, quickly.

"By who? Not me!" Sesshoumaru wanted to eliminate himself from the standings. But who was he kidding? Sesshoumaru knew Zayane was loyal till the last drop of blood.

"Yes you! Don't deny your child!" Zayane didn't raise her voice.

"You're going to have to get rid of it." Sesshoumaru said, crossing his arms. Zayane frowned.

"I'm not going to kill my child." Zayane said, putting a hand on her tummy. She wasn't showing yet.

"I can't have a half-demon, half-witch, child!" Sesshoumaru said.

"Why not?" A reason wouldn't keep Zayane from having the baby, but she wanted Sesshoumaru to justify his hate.

"It's just wrong. Humans and demons are supposed to stay on their sides. A human and demon conceiving a child commemorates a forbidden union! You know that very well. You know that's why I hate Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru scolded. "Get rid of the child or I'll do it for you!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You cannot have all the fun and joy of love making if you aren't willing to take responsibility for what happens! I can understand that you don't want everyone to know about what you've done with a servant, but I can't understand why you'd want to kill your off spring. I mean, we're decent looking people—he wouldn't be all that hideous looking…" Zayane's words faded.

"It would damage my reputation!" Sesshoumaru said.

"No one has to know. I just wanted you to know before I started showing and you accusing me of sleeping around! I keep my scrolls straight and you're the only person that I've ever—you know 'ed with." Zayane put her hands to her face.

"No, Zayane. You can't have it your way this time!" Sesshoumaru stood up. He was enraged by Zayane not obeying him. She was his servant; she was supposed to do what he said.

"You'll have to kill me, Sesshoumaru! I'm not letting you harm my child. And you know damn well you can't fight me." Zayane pointed out. All she had to do was open her eye and she could ripe Sesshoumaru a new one. She choose not to because Zayane didn't want her feelings to control her power. She'd loose control of herself that way. And Zayane's power unchecked would mean she'd Iron Reaver Mt. Fuji, demolishing it with no concern about how much people love it. Sesshoumaru turned his back.

"I won't have anything to do with you, if you keep that child." Sesshoumaru was cold to her. Zayane didn't care because she sincerely loved Sesshoumaru and no matter what he did, she would never stop. But if he wanted to play the, "I don't wanna be the father" game, Zayane would have the child with, or without him.

"I told you I'm having the child. I don't care if you leave me." Zayane said and Sesshoumaru was already carrying it out. "Hey, wait! Where the hell are you going?" Zayane asked, walking behind him a bit.

"You said you don't care if I leave you, and that's exactly what I'm doing!" Sesshoumaru shouted to her. Zayane stopped in her tracks.

"Oh yeah? Well, I should have got it on with a wolf demon(4)! At least _they_ mate for life!" Zayane cursed at his back side. Sesshoumaru kept walking. Zayane's hands fell to her side, limp. The tears rolling up in her eye. "I can't believe he'd actually leave me because I'm human." Zayane turned her face up to the moon. "_You_ asked _me_ to stay by _your_ side, remember?" She screamed at the sky. Those words caught Sesshoumaru's ear in the distance. It was enough to cause him to pause because those were his words to her earlier that day. Sesshoumaru kept walking.

"And _you're_ the one that is going to keep the child. You cannot have all the fun and joy of having a child if you aren't willing to take responsibility for what happens…" Sesshoumaru flipped her words around to suit _his_ situation.

**BLUES**

Zayane had the child in the same room that Lady Izayoi gave birth to Inuyasha. A midwife helped Zayane calm herself during the labor, and helped in delivering the child. Inuyasha was in the room as well, being allowed to see the miracle of child birth.

"Common! One more _biiiiiiiiig_ push!" The midwife instructed. Zayane was holding her hand, wishing it was Sesshoumaru's hand she was holding. Zayane closed her eye tightly, the sweat on her face from labor and extreme pushing. She gave a mighty roar and sighed, feeling that her child was freed from her womb and was in the world. Inuyasha watched the child slid onto the arms of the midwife. He gave Zayane a queasy look and fainted.

"What is it?" Zayane puffed. She had her fingers crossed for a beautiful girl.

"It's a… It's a… It's a BOY!" Zayane would have turned pale in that instant as if death kissed her in the mouth.

Zayane bellowed at the top of her lungs. "SONNOVABITCH!" Her voice echoed.

Sesshoumaru was in ear shot. He was actually sitting on the roof of the building. Even though Sesshoumaru claimed he wanted nothing to do with the birth of his illegitimate son, some part of him urged him to at least be in the area. That part of him that told him to come was the part that still cared for Zayane and couldn't leave her and his child for dead. It was the kindness that his father hoped to instill in him by giving him Zayane. Zayane was managing to allow Sesshoumaru's father to live beyond the grave and teach him that lesson of kindness. But even Sesshoumaru's father didn't think it'd go this far.

The midwife and other servants had cleaned up Zayane's baby boy. Zayane was pissed off. Her face seemed to be permanently frozen in a look of shock. The midwife wrapped her child in a haori, similar to the way Inuyasha was wrapped up. The haori was white with pink sakura petals. The midwife handed Zayane her child, who was screaming up a storm from the trauma of being born.

Zayane's anger faded. She looked at her son who resembled Sesshoumaru so much. On each of his cheeks, there was a single claw mark that was electric blue. Zayane thought of Sesshoumaru's face and how he had two magenta ones on each of his cheeks. It made Zayane smile. She checked his little hands and as sure as the sky is blue, the child had one blue claw mark—on each of his wrist. Sesshoumaru had two on each of his wrist, magenta as well. It was bringing tears to Zayane's eyes to see that her son was looking like his father. Zayane checked the child's forehead to see if he had gotten the crescent moon. He didn't have it on his head but Zayane was shocked at his hair color. Her son had gotten her raven black hair color and that was about it. He was pale as the moon and looked like his father. Zayane narrowed her eyes.

Perfect, he is going to end up like his father, she thought—agitated. Zayane wondered what color his eyes were.

"Did anyone catch the color of his eyes?" Zayane asked, a bit out of breath.

"Um… Yellow, I do believe." The midwife said. Zayane gave herself a 'yes' in victory. She loved Sesshoumaru's eyes. Her son had gotten the best of both worlds, for that she was thankful. Now she just had to keep his father's identity a secret to avoid Sesshoumaru coming after her and the child.

"Do you have a name for the boy?" A servant eagerly asked. Faces started to surround Zayane, curious as to what the gaijin(5) was going to name her child of Japanese origins. Zayane sighed. She had a name in mind if it was a boy, but she had her heart set on a girl so she had a handful of girl names verses one boy name. Zayane was so cross that she basically was carrying a child that looked barely like her _and_ it was a boy. But that was the gamble of keeping the child.

"リッキ丸(6), Rikkimaru is his name." Zayane said.

Sesshoumaru heard the name and gave a big grin. He knew that Zayane had him in mind and chances are, she always had him in mind.

つづく(Tsuzuku)

**Author's notes/Translation notes:**

(1)Onii-san is formal for, "Big brother."

(2)Just so ya'll know the Japanese version is, "Sankontessho" So cute when Inu says it.

(3)Hanyou is the Japanese technical term; half demon.

(4)Heheh, that was a reference towards Kouga, whom I adore, too.

(5)Gaijin is Japanese for foreigner. It's practically used for everyone that doesn't look Asian. I know they don't mean it to be like a racial slur because gaijins are just that, foreigners but they throw it around at little too much.

(6)Don't get too caught up in Rikkimaru's name. Assuming if you can see the Japanese text, the first part of his name, Rikki, is just gibberish. It's Katakana-ized so it doesn't have meaning other than to 'look kewl'. The second half, maru is the kanji taken from Sesshoumaru's name. It over all means round, circle, a flow of some sort, the bond symbolized by a circle—all that yummy stuff. Still taking the maru from Sesshoumaru's name makes Rikkimaru a—Sesshoumaru Jr. But with more originality!

Ugh, Children. Could this story get anymore corny? Please endure!


	5. Chapter Five Illegitimate Son, Rikkimaru

**Inuyasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale – The Sesshoumaru Blues**

**Chapter Five – Illegitimate Son, Rikkimaru**

The young adult Inuyasha leapt tree branch to tree branch. His glowing red kimono making him look like candy—or Santa Claus. Rikkimaru followed close behind him. Rikkimaru was in his teen years. Rikkimaru's hair had grown down to his lower thigh and he was wearing a black kimono get-up similar to Inuyasha's. After all, Inuyasha had been training Rikkimaru.

Zayane had become afraid of herself. She didn't want to force witchcraft on her son, but she couldn't let him be defenseless. Rikkimaru was a half demon, but it still put him in the demon circle of killing for power or just killing for fun. Zayane didn't want her son to be the one that go killed for fun. And in her fear, she handed over Rikkimaru to Inuyasha to be taught melee and other various combat techniques and the demon food chain.

Rikkimaru and Zayane were close, but Zayane's gift and her curse of manipulating time interested Rikkimaru. She wasn't going to put the burden on her child. Rikkimaru thought about his mother all the time and how she was little over protective but only wanted to help him.

"Hurry up, Rikkimaru!" Inuyasha called to him. Rikkimaru was falling behind, thinking about what his mother was doing.

"R-Right." Rikkimaru said, taking it up a notch. Inuyasha landed on a huge tree branch. It was a tree that Inuyasha had no idea that he'd be bound to some time in the future. Inuyasha has swooped down perching on the branch. It was funny how he resembled a dog sitting on all fours. Rikkimaru landed right beside him, doing the same sitting position that Inuyasha was.

"Can you see the shrine over the trees?" Inuyasha said with narrowed eyes. Inuyasha despised being a half demon, but what he hated more was how much Rikkimaru made it look bad.

"I guess…" Rikkimaru said timidly. He was apathetic to the shrine.

"A priestess name Kikyou guards the Shikon jewel." Inuyasha's eyes seemed to brighten when he mentioned the jewel. Rikkimaru scratched behind his head.

"What the hell is the Shikon jewel?" It was like an arrow in the chest(1) for Inuyasha. It was an insult to him, as well.

"It's a powerful jewel that has been known to grant wishes." Inuyasha said while whacking Rikkimaru up side the head.

"Ow! You didn't have to do that, you know!"

"Oh pipe down, your mom did it to me all the time. It teaches discipline!" Inuyasha clarified.

"I don't think my mother meant for it to teach discipline, more like pay attention to _learn_ the discipline." Rikkimaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to face him with one of his typical beady eyes looks. Inuyasha poked his lower lip out in annoyance.

"Look, the only reason why you're here is because Zayane told me to watch over you." Inuyasha almost snarled. Rikkimaru gave the same look back to Inuyasha.

"And the other reason why you're here is because my mom watched over you. Weakling!" Rikkimaru threw out the insult. Inuyasha scoffed like a girl.

"You want a piece of me, Rikki?" Inuyasha abbreviated his name. Inuyasha stood up on the tree branch. Rikkimaru stood up, too, getting into Inuyasha's face.

"Yes, I'll take a piece, well done!" Inuyasha squinted his eyes, his ears starting to lay flat.

"What are you talking about, 'well done'?" Inuyasha said and remembered suddenly, but it was too late. Rikkimaru had made the seal with his hands, and then lifted his right hand to his mouth in a fist. Rikkimaru extended his pinky finger, taking a deep breath and shouted,

"Fang of Fire!" Rikkimaru blew out a chain of fire at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree.

"Have you gone mad?" Inuyasha screamed on the way down.

"Nah." Rikkimaru said, following him down. They loved to horseplay together.

"I should Iron Reaver you to the moon!" Inuyasha threatened. Inuyasha and Rikkimaru sniffed the air. They turned their heads in the same direction, just in time to see Lady Kikyou release her bow at them. A sacred arrow flew past them, barely missing. "Run, Rikkimaru!" Inuyasha darted like they had done a snatch and grab at a convenient store. Inuyasha was out of sight, but Rikkimaru was frozen in fear. "Rikkimaru! Oh goddamn if Zayane finds out that I let her son eat it by a human she'd—she'd do _things_ to me worse than death!" Inuyasha panicked.

Kikyou lined up her shot, the tension building. It seemed like Rikkimaru was the innocent doe that the sadistic hunter, Kikyou in this case, smiled their buck teeth at before shooting the graceful, beautiful creature.

"Vile demon, you cannot have the Shikon jewel!" Kikyou shouted, letting her arrow fly true. Rikkimaru closed his eyes tightly, bracing for impact as Inuyasha hid in the bushes

**BLUES**

Zayane glared with the sacred arrow in her hand. Kikyou stepped backwards. Everyone was shocked that Zayane showed up. Zayane didn't look a day over 20 as she was dressed more of a ninja now than a servant. She had fishnet up her body, with hand gauntlets for melee combat. Her haori was cut in such a manner it hung off her shoulders and it was sleeveless. Underneath the haori was a black and pink kimono. Zayane still wore the eye patch the Inuyasha's father had given her.

It was easy to pluck the arrow from the air when it was frozen in time. "Excuse me." Zayane said to Kikyou. Zayane was angry but kept her voice calm.

"Another demon?" Kikyou said quite loud. Zayane shook her head no.

"A _Mistress of Time_; a witch in short." Zayane informed Kikyou but to the matter at hand. "You just shot at my son."

"I've mistaken him for a demon coming after the Shikon jewel." Kikyou humbled herself by bowing her head. "I'm gravely sorry."

"Well, just don't go shooting anything that moves." Zayane said, her anger fading. Kikyou gave a faint smile.

"Well, he was blowing fire from his mouth at another demon. I just assumed they were fighting to get to the shrine before the other could manage." Rikkimaru walked to his mother, with a glazed over look in his eyes.

"Another demon, huh?" Zayane glared around. "I can guarantee you that my son has nothing and wants nothing to do with the Shikon jewel." Zayane snatched up Rikkimaru by the sleeve. Kikyou watched Zayane pulled Rikkimaru away.

"…He was a half breed." Kikyou muttered to herself, turning away to go back to the shrine.

**BLUES**

Zayane pushed Inuyasha against the wall of her modest hut. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing, I swear!" Inuyasha said putting his hands up in a 'you got me' manner.

"You'd better tell me why you around that shrine when I told you to stay away from it!" Zayane shook her finger at him. It felt like Zayane had two children instead of one. It was getting on her nerves to play babysitter to Inuyasha all the time. If he wasn't slaughtering helpless demons it was stealing something.

"I was just showing Rikki the shrine, so he could stay away from it, too." Inuyasha lied. Zayane smelled it on him.

"You reek of lies!" Zayane called Inuyasha out. Rikkimaru just sat on a straw mat, watching his mother chew Inuyasha out. "That jewel will never make you into a full-blood demon!"

"Shut yer face!" Inuyasha shouted. He didn't want to believe it.

"All the time you spend watching that jewel, you could spend training yourself to be as strong as one! Build the well before you are thirsty, Inuyasha!" Zayane had stopped calling him Lord Inuyasha once she gave birth to Rikkimaru and at times like these, Inuyasha missed it.

"I'll steal that jewel and prove you wrong, you old hag!" Inuyasha smarted.

"That's it!" Zayane snatched up Inuyasha by the doggy ear. "An old hag, eh?"

"Y-you want a piece of this!" Inuyasha cried. Rikkimaru stared in disbelief. Zayane took Inuyasha outside, throwing him into a near by field. Inuyasha stood up on his feet, scrambling really.

"Right now, you and me, a duel of Iron." Zayane said crossing her arms. Inuyasha laughed, rubbing his ear though.

"You think you can beat my Iron Reaver, old hag?" Inuyasha boasted. Zayane lifted her hand.

"I taught it to you. You will not surpass the teacher this round, half breed. Rikkimaru!"

"Yes, mother?" Rikkimaru answered from the hut.

"Get out here and count us up!" Zayane instructed. Rikkimaru trotted over to them. He stood in the middle as Zayane smiled at Inuyasha and he smiled back. Rikkimaru raised his hand, to drop it once he reached the number ten. Rikkimaru seemed bored. And that would be because he had attended many Iron duels and his mother won each time.

"One…" Rikkimaru started. Zayane pulled her arm back; Inuyasha did the same, waiting for ten. Rikkimaru gave shifty eyes as something was up his sleeve. "…Two… TEN!" Rikkimaru ran from the war zone, diving to the ground with his hands over his head.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha called, it was a curve ball.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" Zayane called throwing her hand down, sending waves and waves of claws at Inuyasha.

"GYAAH!" Inuyasha was blown away.

**BLUES**

"Cheater, cheater, cheater, cheater…" Inuyasha repeated on his back, with swirling eyes. Zayane and Rikkimaru hovered over him.

"I think you over did it, mom." Rikkimaru said, poking Inuyasha with a stick. Inuyasha was unresponsive but he kept saying cheater.

"That was a mean thing to do, Rikkimaru." Zayane looked over to him.

"Just trying to keep it interesting."

"That's my boy." Zayane punched Rikkimaru in the shoulder. Rikkimaru reached for his shoulder.

"Not so hard, mom."

"Sorry…" Zayane said, reaching her hand down to the semi-conscious Inuyasha. "Come on now get up."

"No way!" Inuyasha was making sense now. "You and your son are dirty cheaters!"

"Don't blame me or Rikkimaru for your lack of training. If you were well trained and actually focused, you wouldn't be on your back right now!" Zayane scolded. Inuyasha took her hand, and she helped him up. "I'm teaching you because I don't want Sesshoumaru to kick your ass." Zayane sighed.

"He's not gonna!" Inuyasha dusted himself off. Rikkimaru narrowed his eyes.

"He did last time." Rikkimaru reminded.

"Shut yer face! Sesshoumaru was on crash course for you!" Inuyasha argued.

"You shouldn't have said the boa made him look fat. You know how he is about his girlish figure." Rikkimaru made fun. Zayane went blank faced. Rikkimaru had no idea who his father was and he had no clue that he was talking about his father like that. Zayane tried to be motherly and protect Sesshoumaru's image with punishment.

"Rikkimaru, go to your room!" Zayane pointed towards the hut.

"I don't have a room, remember?" Rikkimaru turned towards the hut anyways.

"Go to your tree or something creative like!" Zayane said. Rikkimaru walked back to the hut. Inuyasha looked at Zayane with his lips pouted.

"You should really tell him." Inuyasha blinked a few times.

"No, then he'd be emotionally disturbed that when you and he go to mess with Sesshoumaru he tries to kill you _both_." Zayane crossed her arms. "It's about time I met up with Sesshoumaru. Rekindle our dead love."

"Rikkimaru is a love child? Ewwies." Inuyasha made barfing noises. "I thought Sesshoumaru raped you. I could have understood that."

Zayane's face went blank again. "Inuyasha, I've told you dozens of times that it was a mutual—thing. And I'm not _that _ugly!"

"It's not that, Zayane. It's just that demons actually rape humans all the time, _especially_ servants," Inuyasha winked. "Then proceed to disembowel the women in front of their children, then kill their fathers and put their heads on pikes…"

"Okay, I get it Inuyasha!" Zayane closed her eyes.

"This is just the weirdest family ever. So you're my sister-in-law, and Rikkimaru is my nephew, right?" Inuyasha was getting confused.

"I suppose." Zayane rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever think of this stuff before hand?"

"Nah. I only think about the jewel, killing stuff, and fine looking women—not being you." Inuyasha smirked at the insult. Zayane did not.

"Goddamn it, Inuyasha! Just for that, if I see you around that shrine or if you even bring Rikkimaru near it, I'll kill you! And I mean it! I'll rip your cute little ears off through your ass!" Zayane said shaking her fist at Inuyasha.

"Yeah whatever. You're more of a mom than a sister, old hag!" Inuyasha said darting off, leaping tree branch to tree branch.

"You'd better run you little hoodlum!" Zayane said like an old woman. Inuyasha and Zayane got along very well because they were both arrogant. Zayane missed carrying Inuyasha on her hip while Rikkimaru was in a makeshift baby carrier around her neck. She smiled watching Inuyasha bounce away. Then she realized which way he was heading. "That sonnovabitch is headed towards the shrine! Inumuttface!" Zayane cursed at him.

**BLUES**

Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree in a forest. Jaken was at Sesshoumaru side by this time. Jaken was so tired of seeing Zayane torture his master so. Jaken couldn't understand why Zayane was so disobedient with Sesshoumaru. It was a disgrace for human or demon to even act the way she did with Sesshoumaru.

"My lord, I don't think she's coming. We should leave." Jaken said, putting the staff of two heads on his shoulder, like he always did.

"…Are you trying to tell me what to do, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru looked down with his cold eyes. Jaken panicked, afraid he had offended Sesshoumaru.

"N-n-n-no, my lord! It's just that, some one as powerful as you shouldn't wait on a human!" Jaken said with a jealousy in his voice. Warm hands slid around Sesshoumaru's eyes from behind him.

"Guess who…?" Zayane said calmly. Sesshoumaru flinched in fear, but didn't show it.

"H-Hello, Zayane." Sesshoumaru stammered. Zayane let her hands go back to her side. Sesshoumaru turned around looking at her with a stunned look.

"Did you miss me…?" Zayane asked child like. She put her hands behind her back, twisting her torso. "Did you?" She didn't sound so child like that time—she sounded like a serial killer.

"Y-yes, of course." Sesshoumaru took a few steps backward. "You know, I just remember that I left a pot of tea on the stove…"

"You didn't leave anything on any stove, Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken blew a hole through his lie. Sesshoumaru snapped his head around at Jaken giving him a look that pierced through his soul. The look told him he should have stayed quiet until spoken to.

Zayane's eyebrows burrowed. "Are you lying to me, Sesshie?" Zayane asked sweetly.

"Yes—er no! No!" Sesshoumaru backed up as Zayane started approaching him. It was all pins and needles from that point on. Zayane went from sweet to nasty.

"You're always standing me up!" Zayane took a cheap shot at Sesshoumaru going for his manhood. Sesshoumaru squeaked even though it was a miss.

"RUN, JAKEN, RUN!" Sesshoumaru called out, making a head start.

"Sesshie! Where you going? I swear I won't hit you! Let me love you!" She was sweet again.

"You—You stay away from me, woman!" Sesshoumaru pointed while running away. Zayane was hot on his trail. "You keep that son of yours away from me!"

"Is that all you wanted to say to me, Sesshie? Because I wanted to tell you I loved you!"

"She's crazy!" Jaken said running with the staff bouncing every which way.

"Sesshie get back here!" She had anger in her voice, no longer sweet. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" It sounded like it connected, but a tree went falling in the forest.

"Would you cut it out? This is why I can't stand talking to you!" Sesshoumaru screamed. "You're the crazy, scary, baby's mama! I'm not going to take you back damn it!"

"What? You're flipping dead! Think about Rikkimaru!" Zayane got a kick out of watching some one as powerful as Sesshoumaru go fleeing from her simply because she was his, 'baby's mama.' And a crazy one at that.

"I do! I think about killing him, everyday—along with Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru yelled over his shoulder. "Where the hell is Ah and Un?"

"They are half a mile away, grazing!" Jaken said.

"Oh FUC…"

つづく(Tsuzuku)

**Author's notes/Translation notes:**

(1)A Kikyou pun. Sorry.

Hahaha, baby's mama—that's a good one. Please endure!

Oh wait almost forgot, to see Zayane and Rikkimaru (because they are OC, other characters) here is the link. Please dun report me for "advertising" I'm just helping the visual learners—A quick drawing I drew my self—on MS PAINT claps for self, not as great as Rumiko but it's something! cut into pieces sorry. If it's broken because of this devianart me! Zayane-Kusanagi :)

http/

/ic1.deviantart.

com/fs12/f/2006/261/a/3/

RikkimaruandZayane.bmp


	6. Chapter Six The Passing

**Inuyasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale – The Sesshoumaru Blues**

**Chapter Six – The Passing**

Zayane, Sesshoumaru, and Rikkimaru looked at the dormant Inuyasha, pinned to a tree.

"I told him to stay away from the shrine…" Zayane sighed. "Now he's stuck there."

"Can't you do something?" Rikkimaru was distressed. He'd have no one to play with now. Zayane shook her head no. "But you touched her arrow once before, even plucked it out of the air."

"That's the thing, sweetie. It was a powerful arrow, and despite what you saw, my hand nearly was unusable after grabbing it—and it was airborne. I can't remove it from Inuyasha's chest."

"Good riddance." Sesshoumaru said. Zayane and Rikkimaru gave him a glare. It was Inuyasha's funeral and they wanted to keep it all eulogies, not drama. "What?"

"Half brother, half demon—whatever, he was still a kind person." Zayane said.

"Except when he hit me…" Rikkimaru said nervously.

"…Or when he called you, old hag." Sesshoumaru said. Zayane narrowed her eyes.

"Like father, like son…" Zayane muttered.

"What was that, mom?" Rikkimaru asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sesshoumaru heard her and frowned. Rikkimaru looked at Sesshoumaru suddenly.

"I didn't think you'd care, Sesshoumaru." He said.

"I'd prefer not to be associated with that mutt or you for that matter." Sesshoumaru said turning his back. "I only came here to make sure Inuyasha was out of my way."

"Well, why don't you just kill him now, Sesshoumaru?" Rikkimaru suggested. Zayane rolled her eyes at how Rikkimaru planned on feeding Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, with his back turned. How macho Sesshoumaru appeared. "It wouldn't be worth it if I couldn't see the look on his face before I killed him." Sesshoumaru walked towards the forest where Jaken, Ah, and Un were at. Sesshoumaru had instructed them to keep their distance.

Zayane turned her attention back to Inuyasha, who seemed so at peace being stuck to the sacred tree. Zayane rubbed her eyes, slightly. Rikkimaru noticed.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Rikkimaru asked, putting his arm around her shoulder. Rikkimaru had a few inches in height in comparison to Zayane.

Zayane was crying. "Oh, Inuyasha…" She grieved like a mother had lost her child. "Oh Inuyasha, why did this have to happen to you? You were such a kind hearted person—demon or human. Why couldn't you just accept that, and be who you are? Trying to be something you're not got you here! Inuyasha!" She kept herself from spilling on the ground, acting like a fool.

"It's okay, mom. I'm sure he'll come back to us…" Rikkimaru said, rubbing her shoulder. "I'm sure of it."

**BLUES**

But Inuyasha did _not_ come back. A year had past and he was still bound to the sacred tree. Zayane visited Inuyasha every week, laying flowers before him, and telling Inuyasha how the week had gone. Today, Zayane was doing that very ritual. Zayane placed the orchids at the root of the tree. She backed up a bit, and sat in seiza.

"Haha, Inuyasha. This week was a funny week. I taught Rikkimaru Blades of Blood in your honor. He nearly died of blood loss from training so hard with the technique. Sesshoumaru even showed up once he smelled the blood in the air. Even though he says he doesn't want anything to do with his illegitimate family, he's always in ear shot. Rikkimaru still doesn't know that Sesshoumaru is his father, but something tells me at his age—he isn't stupid. Everyone misses your cocky attitude, Inuyasha. And I miss your presence. See you soon, Inuyasha." Zayane said with a gentle smile.

Zayane heard the grass rustling behind her. She thought it was Rikkimaru for sure but something wasn't right. Zayane stood up and turned. All she saw was a blue mask, and a figure covered in fur.

"Hello there." The unfamiliar masculine voice said to Zayane. Zayane slowly turned her head.

"Did you know this demon, Inuyasha?" Zayane didn't know all the demons that Inuyasha associated with. Unfortunately for Zayane, Naraku was no friend of Inuyasha's.

"Actually, I'm quite fond of Inuyasha." He lied.

"Really?" Zayane asked letting her guard down. "I took care of Inuyasha when he was younger. His mother and father passing away was really tough on him."

"That's too bad," Naraku said walking towards Zayane. Zayane wondered what was under the baboon mask. She caught a glimpse of his lips. From what she could tell, he was very pale. "but I like Inuyasha just the way he is."

The selection of words made Zayane put her guard back up. "You're not a friend of Inuyasha's, are you?"

"What ever would make you think that?" Naraku toyed. He was getting closer to Zayane.

"I'm perceptive!" Zayane raised her hand ready to protect Inuyasha's body from the strange man.

"A little too perceptive; such a pity it'll go to waste." Naraku said as a poisonous cloud exploded from his feet. The purplish miasma soared to Zayane, surrounding her. Zayane coughed and heaved as if to vomit. "I don't want you to get in the way when I make Inuyasha's brother my next experiment, or should I say victim."

"Y-you bastard…" Zayane struggled to say. Zayane lifted her hand to remove her eye patch. Naraku grabbed her hand, preventing her from doing so. Zayane's eyes widened. He must have known.

"A _Mistress of Time_. Did you think I wouldn't notice? I know all about you and your eye." Naraku said. "And today, will be your time." Zayane gasped for air in the thick miasma.

"I-iron Reaver…" Zayane couldn't finish the incantation to summon the strength to use the technique. Zayane buckled to her knees and fell backward. She was unable to use her power. Even if she would have opened her eye behind the eye patch, Zayane couldn't delay time with out time to look at. All she could still was the blackness behind her eye patch—which was not the time she wanted to delay. Naraku kept her fighting hand away from her face, to prevent her from stilling time. There was a sadistic grin on his face the whole time. Naraku wanted to be sure he got the job done… Naraku took his clawed hand, and slit Zayane's throat…

**BLUES**

Sesshoumaru smelled the familiar blood in the air. He smelled twice, just to be sure.

"It couldn't be…" Sesshoumaru said, in deep forest. Jaken waddled over to him.

"What is it, my lord?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru would not say. He held a stern look on his face.

"Fetch Ah and Un." Sesshoumaru ordered. Sesshoumaru was off in the direction of Zayane, but he had to make a stop some where.

Sesshoumaru noticed the hut that Zayane and Rikkimaru stayed. Sesshoumaru always hated it. It was unfit for anyone to live in, let alone his 'family.' Sesshoumaru settled Ah and Un outside the hut. He dismounted and Rikkimaru was standing in the door way. Rikkimaru heard Sesshoumaru land his beast.

"What do you want?" Rikkimaru gave Sesshoumaru a stare best left for Inuyasha's face. It was a mean yet pouty look. Sesshoumaru ignored it.

"I think something has happened to your mother." He said. The mentioning of his mother took Rikkimaru's mind of the feud that Inuyasha and himself shared with Sesshoumaru.

"To my mother?" Rikkimaru started to dread. "W-where is she?" Rikkimaru sniffed the air, but all he could smell was the miasma's rancid smell. "I don't smell her scent anywhere." Sesshoumaru was angry that his son's nose wasn't stronger. But he couldn't blame him either being brought up by a human or a half breed.

"It's being covered by a cloud of poison, which is probably where she is." Sesshoumaru said.

"Mom!" Rikkimaru cried, leaping towards the sacred tree. He took great bounds and leaps like Inuyasha did. Sesshoumaru followed close behind Rikkimaru. It was a bonding moment, as Sesshoumaru wasn't aiming to kill Rikkimaru. Sesshoumaru watched his off spring and could see why Zayane would treasure him. Sesshoumaru would never publicly admit that, though. Jaken waddled behind Sesshoumaru, pulling Ah and Un by the reins.

"Please wait for us, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cried. Sesshoumaru ignored his babbling.

Rikkimaru landed seven or eight yards from her body, the blood was apparent. Sesshoumaru landed behind him. Rikkimaru was going to dart to his mother's body, but Sesshoumaru put his hand on Rikkimaru's shoulder.

"It's best if we go together." Sesshoumaru said. It seemed like Sesshoumaru was willing to give Rikkimaru emotional support if his mother had really passed away. Rikkimaru gave a solemn nod. Sesshoumaru didn't let go of Rikkimaru's shoulder as they walked over to Zayane's body. Rikkimaru saw her throat gashed open with three lines. Zayane didn't have a look of terror on her face. Zayane looked as peaceful as Inuyasha. She was in a pool of her own blood.

"Mother!" Rikkimaru cried out like it would wake her up. Rikkimaru tried to move for her, but Sesshoumaru held him back with the arm he had on his shoulder. "Let me go, damn it!" Rikkimaru's delicate eyes filled with water. "How could this have happened to you, mother…? You were so strong… You bullied Sesshoumaru around, and made Inuyasha eat his words in a daily basis. How…?" Rikkimaru yelled at her body. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe he was about to do this, but he pulled Rikkimaru inward pressing his head against his boa.

"It's alright, Rikkimaru." Sesshoumaru said. Rikkimaru actually believed it. Rikkimaru pressed his face into Sesshoumaru's boa, bawling a storm. Sesshoumaru looked away, grossed out by the slobber and snot getting on his boa. Sesshoumaru's eyes caught the flowers in front of Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru knew it must have been a surprise attack on Zayane, but he couldn't figure out the other scent because it was shrouded in the stench of the miasma.

Jaken finally caught up to Sesshoumaru. Jaken looked over Zayane's body.

"It's about time that human bit the dust!" Jaken said. Sesshoumaru and Rikkimaru looked down to Jaken with the same stare. It was of hatred.

"Don't you ever speak that way about Zayane ever again." Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes started to turn red as his iris was turning green. Jaken groveled begging for forgiveness. Rikkimaru looked up to Sesshoumaru. Rikkimaru could see that he truly cared about what was said about his mother. Rikkimaru pulled away trying to dry his eyes.

"I knew it!" Rikkimaru pointed his finger at Sesshoumaru.

"Knew what?" Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to normal. Rikkimaru started to smile.

"Pops." Rikkimaru said. Sesshoumaru went blank faced.

"Don't call me that. I'm not your father." Sesshoumaru looked away.

"You know, you guys could say that when I was little but I'm older now. You think I wouldn't notice that we practically have the same body markings. And why you insisted on hanging around my mother so much." Rikkimaru crossed his arms.

"That doesn't mean anything. I never insisted on hanging around your mother." Sesshoumaru lied.

"Then why did you tell me that something happened to her?" Rikkimaru questioned.

"Touché, Rikkimaru."

"Please, be honest with me. Either you're my father, or you know who is." Rikkimaru pleaded. "Inuyasha might have known, but he's strapped to a tree. My mother is dead so I can't ask her over and over, and I don't know what to do…"

Sesshoumaru sighed. What would it hurt? "Yes, Rikkimaru. Your mother and I had a fling when we were younger. A master and servant kind of fling—and that was it." He tried to make it sound bad. "You shouldn't have been born."

"So—you _are_ my father?"

Sesshoumaru wheezed for a second, "Rikkimaru, I am—your fathaa."

"What?"

"Er… I'm your bloody father, okay?" Sesshoumaru confirmed.

Rikkimaru threw at punch at Sesshoumaru. "You tired to kill me!"

"I did the same to your mother!" Sesshoumaru was reminded of when he killed Zayane, and when he attempted to a second time. They both looked at Zayane's body. Sesshoumaru sighed. "Do you know how your mother wanted to be… Preserved?" It was the only word that Sesshoumaru could think of. Rikkimaru understood.

"My mother would have wanted to be cremated." Rikkimaru said.

**BLUES**

Zayane was dressed in an all white kimono. Her arms folded over her chest. Zayane's peaceful expression wasn't on her face. She seemed depressed looking. Zayane was on a bed of tree branches and twigs to help her body burn. Rikkimaru, Jaken, and Ah and Un stood back as Sesshoumaru was the last person to speak to Zayane. They were at such a distance it seemed like Sesshoumaru was by himself.

"You should have given up on Inuyasha. Now those flowers you laid for him are being laid for you. Maybe if you had just given up on Inuyasha, fate would have shown you mercy… You were probably all gung-ho about protecting Inuyasha, you didn't even realize what kind of demon you were up against. You stupid human. Did you ever think about your son and how'd he feel? Did you ever think of how I'd feel…? Such a stupid human… And I'm such a stupid demon for even getting worked up over you!" Sesshoumaru shouted the last part. Sesshoumaru reached for the Tenseiga. He tried to unsheathe the sword, but it would not let him. "The hell!" Sesshoumaru couldn't believe the Tenseiga was rejecting his commands. Sesshoumaru looked at Zayane's body wanting to bring her back to life. Sesshoumaru's mind was dragged into the Nether world by the Tenseiga.

It was all black setting. It was only him and Zayane. Zayane stood with her eye closed.

"Zayane…" Sesshoumaru's voice reached her. Zayane walked over to him with a smile on her face. "What happened to you…?"

"What happened to me…? Freedom happened to me. I'm free of the spells, free from the deformity that took away my self-esteem…" Zayane pulled her eye patch from her head. She opened both of her eyes. They were both maroon as opposed to her right eye being aqua blue with no pupil. "I'm free of you."

"Did you hate me that much…?" Sesshoumaru felt hurt that she despised him even in death.

"No, I loved you dearly. But the burden of not being with you… Is much worse than this."

"Are you blaming me for your pains because I didn't want people to know, about—us?" Zayane shook her head.

"No, Sesshoumaru. I blame you for nothing, hate you for nothing… I just wished that maybe if we were a family, you could have protected me." Zayane was crying with a grin on her face. She felt that maybe if they had been a family that was proud of whom they were, Sesshoumaru could have been there, holding her hand and telling Naraku to fuck off. "Please take care of our son." Zayane turned her back walking away.

"Wait!" Sesshoumaru cried out to her. "Wait, please! I'll take it all back, just come back!" Sesshoumaru was thrown into the real world. He was looking at her lifeless face. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes tightly. "Stupid human." He said. Even after all of that, he still called her stupid. Sesshoumaru didn't want to admit to himself he was the one being stupid.

Sesshoumaru walked away from Zayane, with Jaken following close behind.

"Are you alright, my lord?" Jaken asked.

"I'm fine, just a piece of dust in my eye."

Rikkimaru was the one who put the flame to the wood. Rikkimaru put his mother's ashes into an urn, and gave her a humble tombstone. He buried the air tight urn and placed the tombstone in the forest close to the sacred tree. Rikkimaru and Sesshoumaru didn't do much talking after that anyways. One would think that they had some catching up to do, but Sesshoumaru wanted nothing to do with Rikkimaru even more so than ever. Rikkimaru became cold and distant, taking up after his father.

Through the years (49 and a half to be exact), Rikkimaru had become a tyrant to humans and demons alike. He terrorized villages for fun, and sliced demons into pieces. He was so busy doing that, he didn't revive the news that Inuyasha was alive and well, and searching for the Shikon jewel with the human who broke it. Rikkimaru had heard of the Shikon jewel shards from other demons but thought nothing of it. Even though his mother had been dead for so long, Rikkimaru still obeyed her words about staying away from the Shikon jewel.

But one day—Rikkimaru would ravage the wrong hut…

つづく(Tsuzuku)

**Author's notes/Translation notes:**

There are no translation notes this go around, but get ready for ANOTHER OC to take Zayane's place. Shuku is her name and throwing heavy blunt objects is her game. Please endure!


	7. Chapter Seven Shuku or Rin

**Inuyasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale – The Sesshoumaru Blues**

**Chapter Seven – Shuku or Rin**

Rikkimaru was raiding a small home off the shores of a lake. He sniffed around, his nose on fire with something delightful. It was sweet and smelled like it would be a sinful treat like a cake or candies. Rikkimaru tore through a clothing dresser, and then turned his head to a small box. It was black box made from polished maple. It had golden dragons on the top. There was decorative red tie around the box. Rikkimaru recognized it as a bentou(1) box. Rikkimaru licked his lips. He _had_ grown tired of raw meats and other repetitive things he had to eat because of lack of funds.

Rikkimaru opened the box and saw lines of fresh sushi and gooey mochi (2). He closed the box because he heard a noise. Rikkimaru had no where to hide although he didn't need to. He was a feared demon by all that spoke his name. To Rikkimaru's surprise it was a girl.

The girl had long auburn locks that touched her rear and they were tied at the bottom loosely with a red ribbon. She wore a pink yukata that hung off her shoulders. It seemed like an invitation to men, but that wasn't her style. It just made her feel comfortable. The sash she wore was a reversible black/red; her bow was the classic chou-chou musubi. Her grey eyes looked at Rikkimaru with hairs falling over her peachy flesh to frame her face. It looked like she had run to her home.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked with labored breath.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" Rikkimaru sneered. His attitude was almost like Inuyasha's. She frowned.

"You robbing me?" She glared.

"Yeah, and if you try to stop me, I'll rip your face off and have it as dessert with this meal I'm stealing." Rikkimaru pushed her aside as he went out of her home. And she let him. Then it hit her.

"My lunch? You're stealing my lunch?" She growled.

"I guess I am." Rikkimaru said walking away. She darted insider her house, by now Rikkimaru was unconcerned with the human. "This is going to be so yummy."

"You sonnovabitch!" Shuku, the girl, cried out with her 50 pound wooden dresser over her head. She wielded it like a man. "You're gonna give me back my lunch!" Shuku threw it at Rikkimaru and before he had a chance to look up—the dresser nailed him in the face. His hands relaxed due to the sudden impact, which allowed the bentou to go flying out of it. Shuku rushed in her tabi (3) to catch it. She slid on her rather large knockers, as grass and dust went flying into the air, but the Shuku caught it.

Rikkimaru's face had caused the clothing dresser to obliterate into fair size pieces of wood. He was on his back trying to come back to reality. And that reality was a human chucking a large piece of wood at him.

"Holy…" Rikkimaru was about to curse as he sat up. Shuku looked down to him.

"It's one thing to ravage through all my clothes, and look at my personal undergarments! It's another to steal my home made goodies!" Shuku pointed her finger into his face. "Didn't your mother teach you better than that?" Rikkimaru cringed. His mother. Bleh. He could careless about her anymore. She allowed herself to be murdered in cold blood probably to protect Inuyasha.

"My mom's dead…" Rikkimaru said. He killed the mood for Shuku. She was regretting saying such harsh words to Rikkimaru.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Shuku said remorsefully. She had no idea.

"GOT YOU!" Rikkimaru cried snatching back the bentou box, quite easily. Shuku gasped.

"That wasn't fair!" Shuku pouted.

"Neither was throwing a dresser at my head!"

"Well, you turned around a little so you saw it coming!" Shuku said.

"I had no time to react!" Rikkimaru turned around walking with the bentou box.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Oh yes, oh yes I do." Rikkimaru started to pop the box open. Shuku rolled up her yukata sleeves and rushed to find a young maple tree. Shuku found a sapling that was starting to have girth. She looked it up and down before putting her hands around it.

Shuku was only 5'4", but she demonstrated her brute strength. She pulled, and tugged and in a matter of seconds, Shuku had up rooted the tree. Shuku rushed to find a pebble just to keep it fair, tucking the tree under her armpit.

Rikkimaru was in lala-land, ready to have something that tasted great. A pebble bounced off his shoulders. "What is it now, human?" Rikkimaru rolled his eyes and his head in disbelief that Shuku would keep it up. But Shuku was playing by the rules. This time she gave him fair warning with the pebble. Shuku had the tree whipped back, and she swung it like a baseball bat.

"Eat bark!" Shuku cried out as Rikkimaru went flying into the sky, spinning in circles—the bentou, again, thrown from his hands. Shuku leaped up into the air, never letting go of the tree, snatching up the lunch. But she wanted to teach Rikkimaru a lesson. She put the bentou into her mouth, winding up another swing. Shuku swung the tree with great might, but Rikkimaru had gained his composure and grabbed hold of one of the branches. He mounted the swinging tree, and rushed up the trunk on all fours. Shuku was taken back by surprise when Rikkimaru snatched the bentou from her mouth in a twisting summersault—flipping over her head. Rikkimaru watched Shuku's hair flutter back and forth as he sailed to the ground.

"Such a pretty human… But on my way!" Rikkimaru said once landing on the ground. He made a dash for the woods to get out of her sight. He knew her nose wasn't as keen as his, being half dog demon of course, so she couldn't track him that way. Rikkimaru could almost taste his freedom. Keyword: _almost_. Shuku launched the tree like a rocket, once again, connecting with Rikkimaru. The braches snapped and buckled under the force of smashing against the ground. Branches and leaves went flying everywhere as the tree split in the middle, trapping Rikkimaru. The sound of the bending wood wasn't pleasant to Rikkimaru. He frowned as Shuku stood over him with narrowed eyes.

"What a cheap thing to do." Shuku started to smile. "My name is Shuku, what's yours?" He rolled his finger tips on the ground, in boredom from being stuck to the earth. Looked like he had no choice, but Rikkimaru wanted to talk to the girl that would do such a thing to anyone over a bentou.

"My name is Rikkimaru." Shuku went blank faced, her eyes nearly turning into black dots.

"R-Rikkimaru?" Shuku covered her face. "Not _the_ Rikkimaru! The Rikkimaru who burns down towns and slices demons from ass to ear!" Rikkimaru nodded.

"That's me…" Shuku took her hands away from her face, with those narrowed eyes. They were acting a lot alike. Shuku stuck out her bottom lip.

"Man, you're weak! I practically handed your ass to you! And I'm human!"

"No you're not; you can't be!" Rikkimaru was embarrassed.

"Quite human." Shuku's expression was normal. "You want some help getting out of the dirt?" Shuku asked with a gentle smile. "Or would you like me to feed the bentou to you that way?" Rikkimaru stared with a lifted eyebrow.

"After all that, you'd be willing to give me the bentou?" Rikkimaru was confused. Women, he scoffed in his mind. Shuku shrugged.

"If you still want it…" She knew he would. Rikkimaru struggled to pull himself out from the forked tree. He was stuck. He placed his face in the grass.

"I'll take the bentou and your help from getting un-wedged from this spot." Rikkimaru hid his embarrassment. Beaten, and pinned into submission by a human and a maple tree. If his father had gotten word of this, Rikkimaru would never hear the end of it…

**BLUES**

"SO!" Sesshoumaru walked around Rikkimaru. Rikkimaru had to go his mother's grave, and just like he feared, his father was there, paying respects. "Word on the streets is that you got your ass whooped by a human _girl_."

"She didn't kick my ass. We were horse playing." It was a month after the little event between Shuku and himself.

"I heard that you're _dating_ that girl." Sesshoumaru glared. "That _human girl_." Sesshoumaru sounded angry.

"So what? You got it on with a human once, too." Rikkimaru reminded.

"That was once, I never _dated_ your mother." Sesshoumaru cringed. Rikkimaru snarled.

"Don't you talk about mother like that, at least not at her grave. Do it on your own time. You're just pissed that no female demon would sleep with a one-arm bandit like you." Rikkimaru said. Sesshoumaru went for the Tokijin.

"Don't make me get my belt." Sesshoumaru said with narrowed eyes.

"Well, seriously, what do you want me to do?" Rikkimaru crossed his arms. "You haven't been very involved in my life and once you here a rumor that I'm sleeping with a human you start acting like a father."

"I already knew that you'd go after a human—it apparently runs in our genes. But I want you to date a human that is to _my_ liking." Sesshoumaru said. "Rin!"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Her little voice cried. She rushed over to Sesshoumaru, standing at his knee cap. Rikkimaru nearly died.

"I'm not a pedophile, pops! She's like seven! That's just naaaaasty."

"Don't call me that. And she's not properly groomed yet. Just give her 15 or 16 more years and she will be the perfect human for you." Sesshoumaru said, pushing Rin towards Rikkimaru. Rikkimaru made a batsu (4) with his hands.

"I don't think I can do that, pops." Rikkimaru looked to Rin, shocked more than anything. "Sorry, kid."

"That's okay." Rin said, trotting back to Sesshoumaru.

"You of all people!" Rikkimaru glared. Sesshoumaru started to whistle putting his head into the clouds. "You're running around with a human and here you point the finger at me like I took the crap on the floor!"

"Rin, head back to Jaken." Sesshoumaru told her. There was something that Sesshoumaru didn't want her to hear.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said, turning back to Jaken. Rikkimaru glared in disgusted.

"WELL?" Rikkimaru turned his glare towards his father.

"She reminded me of your mother…"

"She's not black." Rikkimaru glared. "No one will come close to my mother, especially not a child!"

"Did you even know that Inuyasha was off the tree?" Sesshoumaru changed the subject, but kept it similar. Zayane's death might have been instigated by Inuyasha, which had reminded him to tell Rikkimaru the 'good' news.

"Inuyasha, is… Off the tree?" Rikkimaru's heart pounded against his chest. Inuyasha… He had been so distant because of his mother giving up his life for Inuyasha. Rikkimaru was sure that his mother took on a demon that she couldn't handle to protect Inuyasha's dormant body. All for Inuyasha's sake.

"Are you going to pay him a visit?" Sesshoumaru would be glad to have Rikkimaru put Inuyasha down.

"If you could help me… Just point me in the right direction…" Rikkimaru didn't want to beg for his help. Sesshoumaru put a clawed finger to his chin.

"I don't know…" Sesshoumaru smiled. He was waiting for the words.

"Please fa-father." Rikkimaru frowned. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, smelling the air. Sesshoumaru pointed north-east. "Inuyasha is a long ways from here, but I know his scent better than anyone else's. It's faint but he's probably 100 or so miles away."

"Aww man, not a freakin' road trip." Rikkimaru groaned. "Shuku will never let me go that far by myself. She thinks I'm promiscuous. She thinks I get it from you." Rikkimaru sighed.

"Shuku doesn't know me." Sesshoumaru said, like a modern day gangster. Rikkimaru turned, about to take his leave.

"Yeah, but I tell her stories about you all the time." Rikkimaru said bouncing off in the tree tops.

"Stories all the time…?" Sesshoumaru said to himself. It was flattering that Rikkimaru told stories about Sesshoumaru, but what was unflattering was he didn't mention what kind.

**BLUES**

Rikkimaru leaped great distances, with Shuku holding onto his back. They looked like a miss-matched Inuyasha and Kagome. Rikkimaru had to make jokes.

"Ugh! You're heavy!" He complained. Shuku turned red.

"You shut up before I give you a slug upside the head!"

"Hey, I'm piloting this stupid ride, and I'll throw you off if need be!" Rikkimaru said taking a shaky leap while saying that. Shuku clutched his shoulders.

"You sow!"

"Yuujou (5)!"

"Why you piece of! Ugh! Death be upon you!" Shuku cursed.

"I hate women, they are such back seat drivers! You want off this ride?" Rikkimaru turned his head a bit. Shuku slapped him since she had the chance. Rikkimaru almost went spiraling out of control—on purpose. "Oh dear, did you see that? We almost died!"

Shuku glared. "Only if you were trust worthy I wouldn't be put through such stress!"

"You know, this would be a good time to tell you that my father picked out my very own future human girlfriend." Those words made Shuku jealous, her eyes burning up.

"Is that so?" She tried to play it off as if it didn't faze her. "What was she like?"

"She was like ten." Rikkimaru narrowed his eyes. "My father was trying to do that arranged marriage thing—sept we both weren't children."

"Ewww—I think your dad is a pedophile." Shuku frowned.

"Nah. He said he sees my mother in that little girl." There was a long pause.

"…That… Isn't… Healthy… Either…" Shuku stared into space with shock. "Your dad is gross." She said snapping out of it. Rikkimaru didn't think of it that way until she said that.

"I will just have to trust his judgment. Some times it isn't as cracked up as it seems. I can say my mother might have been good judgment, but the way he treated her wasn't." Rikkimaru closed his eyes for but a moment. Shuku's grey eyes softened.

"Your mother… You don't talk about her. Is she really… You know…" Shuku didn't want to finish.

"It's quite possible that she died protecting the person we are trying to find. Inuyasha might not even be aware that my mother has passed away. Which makes me want to kill him all the more."

"Whoa whoa! Kill him?" Shuku wasn't sure if she heard right. From what she could tell, Rikkimaru seemed as if he only wanted to inform Inuyasha about what had been going on with him as of late.

"It's just a figure of speech. Don't worry, I won't kill him." Rikkimaru turned his head so that Shuku couldn't see his face. Rikkimaru glared. _Unless he gives me a reason to_, he thought.

つづく(Tsuzuku)

**Author's notes/Translation notes:**

(1)bentou is a special lunch made specifically for boxes. The boxes can be very decorative or just plain in simple. Bentous are popular on the Shikansen bullet train or school lunches to look kewl

(2)Mochi is a gooey rice cake that is as rice mixture pounded over and over to get the texture. Personally, mochi is an acquired taste because it just don't feel right going down the pipes let alone in the mouth. It has a texture like glue but so many yummy flavors. WHY?

(3)Tabi are the toed socks that Japan are famous for. The perfect sock for thronged sandals.

(4)Batsu is a word/phrase that in basically like, "Negative" "Hell naw" "No" Incorrect" The way Rikkimaru performs his Batsu is typical among teenagers who REALLY don't want to do it—or they are joking with a friend, I.E. "Wanna date Harumi?" "BATSU!" –kid makes an X with the arms- Hell naw.

(5)夕女, Yuujou. The Kanji in Yuujou means, "Night woman.", "Woman of the Night." It was a common term during the feudal era. Basically, Rikkimaru is calling Shuku a hooker.

Ooo Rikkimaru wants to kill Inuyasha to avenge his mother, who didn't see that one coming! Please endure!


	8. Chapter Eight The Showdown

**Inuyasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale – The Sesshoumaru Blues**

**Chapter Eight – The Showdown**

The Inuyasha crew were traveling. Shippou was neatly stuffed behind the demon-sized Kirara. Miroku, as always, was hovering around Sango's butt. It seemed he did so—so frequently he started to form an orbit. Kagome was a couple of paces from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was crowing the group. He had a smug look on his face.

"Just a few more shards, right, Inuyasha? And then the other half from Naraku…" Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha crossed his arms tightly, his sleeves flipping.

"Which will be a piece of cake. I'll teach Naraku a thing or two about stealing." Inuyasha said. It didn't even occur to him that Zayane had taught him morals about stealing.

"Inuyasha, do you still want to be a full fledged demon?" Sango asked, one of her hands resting on the Hiraikotsu's carrying strap.

"Dunno…" He lied in front of Kagome. Of course he wanted to be a full fledged demon and live up to his father legacy. What kind of stupid question was that; Inuyasha wanted to glare at Sango, but with Kagome there that would be quite difficult.

Inuyasha suddenly turned his nose in the air. The familiar aroma. Inuyasha hadn't smelled it for years upon years. The scent reminded him of Zayane, but he knew exactly who it was. Inuyasha wiped the smile off his face. He didn't want to show anyone that he could move his facial muscles that way. Kagome still noticed a change in Inuyasha's behavior.

"Inuyasha, do you smell Naraku scent?" Kagome asked, lifting her hand to her chest in a limp fist. "Is he near?"

"Kagome, I'm gonna need you to take everyone back to the village, back to Kaede." Inuyasha said. He had to ask Kagome's stubborn self.

"No! I won't be taking anyone anywhere, until you tell me what you smell!"

"No! I don't have to, it's personal!" Inuyasha tried to imply he had to mark a tree.

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Here we go…"

"Inuyasha, tell me what you smell or I!" Kagome stopped herself.

"Or you'll what? Sit me? Go ahead. See if I care." Inuyasha started walking off the path towards the scent. The scent was in the air, floating in the near by wooded area. Inuyasha started sniffing it out, ignoring Kagome.

Kagome thought it over. She thought perhaps Inuyasha was trying to use reversal psychology on her. "O-SUWARI!" She screamed once the thought came across her that it might have been. Inuyasha smacked into the ground. He swore he broke his nose that time.

"WOMAN! What the hell crawled up yer panties and died?"

"O-SUWARI! O-SUWARI! O-SUWARI!" Bam, bam, KERTHUD. Inuyasha's body—well practically corps—laid smoking on the ground. Kagome had a huge red blood vain sticking out of her head. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou had irritated expressions on their faces.

"I've never heard him talk like to you, Kagome." Sango said. "Do you think it _really_ was personal?"

Kagome could careless. "It's too bad now!" Inuyasha was making his way to his feet, but he was resting on his elbows for a while because of the pain. "You hear that, Inuyasha?" Kagome hollered to him with her arms pinned at her sides, her hands balled into tight fist. "If you go off to scent, you'll get it again!"

Inuyasha reached to the trees in his delusion from pain, "Oh god, help me…" He said to the trees.

Kagome mistook the move for wanting to go find the scent. "O-SUWARI!" Kagome pointed, and Inuyasha just made a crater in the ground. But there was a shadow looming over Inuyasha. Kagome looked up and all she could see was black. Sango whipped off her Hiraikotsu. All Sango could see was black as well, but she wouldn't take any chances

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango said, with a simple flick of her wrist the Hiraikotsu was slicing through the air at unmatchable speeds. Well, unmatchable until Shuku caught it with one hand. Sango gasped. "No way!" Shuku followed through with the throw, sending the Hiraikotsu back at Sango. Sango couldn't catch it because it wasn't thrown by her hand, she hand no idea how to time it properly with the difference in height. It was never thrown straight-on at Sango; there was always a lack in speed from the Hiraikotsu return lap. Sango dove out the way, as the Hiraikotsu torn up the land in front of her. It finally stopped when it got wedged in a tree a couple yards away. Sango looked over her shoulder in horror.

Miroku stepped forward with a hand already on his sutra beads. "How dare you try and hurt Sango!" Miroku sounded kind of apathetic to the whole thing. Miroku just wanted brownie points with Sango that would result in a kiss or a free grope. "Wind Tunnel!" He shouted, pulling the beads away and pointing his cursed hand at the duo.

"We're being sucked in!" Shuku cried out, as Rikkimaru tried to put on the air brakes if there were such a thing. They both flailed in motions that would indicate that they didn't want to be pulled into the void. Inuyasha sat up and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and it turned into the fang of steel. Inuyasha stuck it into the ground to avoid being sucked in.

"Miroku, what the hell is wrong with you! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Inuyasha called with his eyes closed tight to shield from debris.

"Yeah, turn it off!" Shuku cried, by now she was holding onto Inuyasha's leg because it he was the only thing grounded. Miroku wrapped up his hand, and everyone fell.

"Sorry, it's just that they attacked Sango." Miroku rubbed the back of his head, exposing a nervous smile.

"Well, that thing attacked us!" Shuku pointed at Sango. Sango's eyes went ablaze. But she changed the subject.

"Are you a human, or a demon?" Sango questioned Shuku. Shuku smiled with her moist lips blooming.

"I'm human, Rikkimaru over there, is a half demon… And we're _dating_." Shuku said. Sango and Miroku went blank faced. _Dating_. The word was like an infection that was incurable. Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Would they ever engage in the tango known as, _dating_? They looked away with read faces. Kagome was red in the face, too. Shuku was openly admitting dating a half demon, some thing she could never work of the nerve to say or do.

"A half demon?" Kagome questioned with Inuyasha in mind. Her eyes wandered over to Inuyasha who was already on his feet and looking at the more mature Rikkimaru.

"Long time no see!" Inuyasha said, resting the Tetsusaiga on his shoulder, trying to look as macho as possible. Rikkimaru started to glare.

"Don't get me started about long time." Rikkimaru crossed his arms.

**BLUES**

"Zayane's dead..?" Inuyasha said, as they were all huddled around a low rise table. All the girls sat in seiza and the boys sat with their legs Indian style. The room was courtesy Miroku and his smooth talking about expelling demons.

There was a look in Inuyasha's eyes that drove Kagome crazy. It was look he got when he heard Kikyou's name. It was tough for Inuyasha to swallow.

"And she didn't die of old age either." Rikkimaru glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared back, he knew it wasn't his fault.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but we still don't know who you are." Rikkimaru exchanged a brutal look at her. Inuyasha cut it off.

"Just introduce yer self." Inuyasha looked off. He didn't want them to hear it.

"I'm Rikkimaru, son of Sesshoumaru—nephew to Inuyasha." They gasped, sucking almost all the oxygen out the room. Inuyasha stick his finger in his ear, playing with his ear wax.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kagome said, hurt more than anything that Inuyasha would hide something from her. She thought they were closer than that.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. This was pretty big." Sango said.

"No one asked about other family. You humans probably thought I'd get all touchy-feely about such a sensitive subject so decided not to ask me." Inuyasha smarted. He was right though. Kagome didn't want to speak forward, trapped in her thoughts about what else she didn't know about Inuyasha.

"And why don't you tell them, what my mother did for you?" Rikkimaru wanted them to know what a kind person that Zayane was.

"Zayane…" Inuyasha huffed a sigh. "Zayane took care of me when my mother was alive and when she died."

"She was a servant?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha and Rikkimaru gave Miroku a dirty look.

"She was more than that…" Inuyasha looked up reminiscing. Servant felt like a degrading word.

"That's quite obvious." Shuku said and pointed at Rikkimaru. There was a snicker.

"No more jokes! Show some respect!" Rikkimaru demanded.

"She was a servant, right?" Kagome wanted to be sure, as if it justified them making fun of how Rikkimaru was born. And that was the last straw. Rikkimaru slammed his hand down, chopping the table like a twig when it was made out of solid oak.

"Idiotic humans, what would you understand? To belong in a world where there is no one to turn to _but_ your parents! To be rejected by demons and humans alike! To wander this road alone!" Rikkimaru stormed out. The table edges rested on some people knees. Shuku looked around. They looked at her like she could explain the phenomenon. Shuku looked down, thinking she might be able to put in her two cents. Her fist tightened.

"Inuyasha, right? The one with the ears?" Shuku's big grey eyes worked into Inuyasha's thoughts.

"Yeh, what of it?"

"Rikkimaru thinks you had something to do with his mother's death." Shuku said. Again, the room was silent with anticipation, the tension and curiosity building.

"Why would I have anything to do with her death! I've been unconscious for about 50 years!"

"Well, she died in front of the sacred tree, a year after you were pinned there. Rikkimaru told me a dozen times on the way to find you. Sesshoumaru was even doll and pointed him in the right direction." Shuku said. Inuyasha kind of smiled.

"So Rikkimaru knows that Sesshoumaru is his father…" Inuyasha said as Shuku nodded her head.

"He's known since his mother died."

"Damn it. So he's had time to think about this and get a warped idea of how I managed to instigate his mother's death. That's not the case." Inuyasha said, standing up to go after Rikkimaru.

"Inuyasha, wait! Give him some time to cool down!" Kagome tried to reason.

"Not another word, Kagome! You've said enough." Inuyasha said in front of everyone. Kagome gasped, unable to tell him to sit. It pained her so bad, she just didn't want to. Not to mention this was about Inuyasha's sister-in-law who seemed like a real sister more than anything. Shuku closed her eyes sighing. Shuku was afraid it would be a set up for Inuyasha and Rikkimaru would move in for the kill.

**BLUES**

The sun was starting to set in the horizon, making the sky turn a purple and pink mixture. The clouds were rolling away, but they were still light and fluffy—looking almost like cotton candy. Rikkimaru stood against a tree. The tree marked the start of a forest and the end of an open field. That way, Rikkimaru could see Inuyasha coming.

Those cute ears started to crest a hill before the flat land of the field. Inuyasha walked with strong strides, his hair starting to blow as the wind picked up dramatically. They watched each other, one with hate in his eyes, the other seeking forgiveness and remorse. Inuyasha stopped a few feet from Rikkimaru.

"I'm kinda glad I'm away from them now." Inuyasha said.

"I am too." Rikkimaru agreed. Inuyasha sighed.

"I had no idea that Zayane was dead…"

"You didn't care that she was alive either. Maybe if you did, you would have at least gone to see her and found out that she was via me." Rikkimaru scolded.

"I was busy!"

"Busy doing what? The exact thing my mother told you not to be doing? Going after the Shikon Jewel?"

"That girl in the weird clothes, Kagome, broke it into many pieces. I had to retrieve it back!" Inuyasha raised his voice now. Inuyasha couldn't believe Rikkimaru kept blaming him as soon as he got a chance.

"Inuyasha, you were lower than low. You give half demons a bad name." Rikkimaru said. "But I'll fix that so you'll never be able to neglect the memory of Zayane, or hurt the reputation of half demons ever… Again." Rikkimaru lifted his head and Inuyasha stepped back.

Rikkimaru had the devilish trait that made Inuyasha be feared when he would drop the Tetsusaiga. Rikkimaru's eyes had become red and his iris an off green. Inuyasha frowned. He didn't want to fight with Rikkimaru. Inuyasha didn't want to fight with Rikkimaru if he was going lose control so that he couldn't reason with him, or talk him out of the fight.

"Rikkimaru! Wait!" Inuyasha called with his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, ready to draw if necessary. Rikkimaru made a seal with his hands and lifted his right hand to his mouth in a fist, extending the pinky finger.

"Fang of Fire!" He said, blowing a stream of fire from his hand. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and it morphed into its fang self. Inuyasha pushed it in front of his face to protect the area. The fire rat garment he was wearing would protect against extreme heat, but he didn't have a mask to protect his face. Rikkimaru's assault stopped when he had to take another huge breath of air to rip another chain of fire at Inuyasha. It was Inuyasha chance to break Rikkimaru's offence.

Inuyasha rushed Rikkimaru, giving a battle cry—lifting the Tetsusaiga over his head. Inuyasha dropped it as fast as he could, but Rikkimaru leapt out of the way, blowing into his hand, shooting an even bigger burst of fire at Inuyasha. Inuyasha used the Tetsusaiga to block again, his feet digging into the ground. He started sliding trying to keep his feet grounded, ripping up grass. Rikkimaru stopped taking another breath.

It was a trick to get Inuyasha to buy into Rikkimaru doing another Fang of Fire. Rikkimaru started melee fighting with Inuyasha, his mother's specialty. Rikkimaru slammed his claws against the Tetsusaiga's fine Japanese steel. Inuyasha held him off, thinking that being on the defensive would be better plan.

"Rikkimaru!" Inuyasha tried to snap him out of it, but Rikkimaru was long gone in his bottled up hatred for Inuyasha.

"You got my mother killed! All she ever wanted to do was serve your family, and she did so in death! And you care naught about what happened to her once you were conscious! You chased after the Jewel and apparently human skirts!" Rikkimaru made another seal with his hands. He was in typical Iron Reaver stance.

"Stop it! Before you do something you'll regret!" Inuyasha would stand for no more. It was about time he performed the Wind Scar.

"Iron Reaver, Death Dealer!" This was something new to Inuyasha. After all, Zayane had taught him the Iron Reaver to protect himself or inflict harm on others. It wouldn't surprise Inuyasha if her son knew more Iron Reaver techniques than himself. It seemed more like the Wind Scar in formation. Inuyasha would have to take a rain check on the Wind Scar. He'd have to counter it—and do so well if he wanted to make it out of the battle unscathed. Inuyasha was hesitant about using the Backlash Wave. It might over power Rikkimaru in such away that it could critically injure him or even lead in death. He had no choice; Rikkimaru was out to take his life and Inuyasha would have to defend himself in a manner that he would with any other demon out to do the same thing.

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga, striking up the air that would give force to the Backlash Wave. Little tornados formed of light blue energy. They pushed back Rikkimaru's attack. The sound of the Iron Reaver, Death Dealer and the Backlash Wave connecting caused a huge sonic boom. Everyone that was packed at the inn watching patiently for Rikkimaru and Inuyasha to return heard it. Kagome jumped in her seat. She knew exactly what it was.

"The Backlash Wave." The Inuyasha party said at the same time, looking at each other.

Rikkimaru was shocked by the strength that Inuyasha had.

"This can't be happening!" He said, as the Iron Reaver technique was being thrown back at him. Rikkimaru lifted his arms to shield his face. "Gyaaah!" He screamed as he was engulfed by the Backlash Wave. Inuyasha gritted his teeth together.

"Dammit! It was too strong for him!" Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga to cancel the wave out, but it was too late. The tornados ripped up the ground leaving the lifeless Rikkimaru in its wake. Inuyasha rushed to Rikkimaru hiding his pained eyes to see the sight.

Rikkimaru's kimono was tattered, ripped to pieces in some areas. There was a trail of blood going down from his forehead, running over his left eye and falling into his jet black hair. There was another trail of blood from his mouth, going down his chin. It looked like Rikkimaru sustained head trauma injuries. Inuyasha got down on his knees, lifting Rikkimaru up a tad to rest his back on one of his knees. Inuyasha put his hand under Rikkimaru's head for support. His eyes were closed tightly, as if still bracing for the impact.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had done to his nephew. It was truly an accident to teach Rikkimaru that Inuyasha didn't want to fight with him. Inuyasha just wanted to warn him, but it back fired—more like back _lash_ed. Rikkimaru's eyes twitched slowly to open.

"Rikkimaru…" Inuyasha said gently. "I'm so sorry…"

"I can't avenge my—mothsrrhhg shhhrrg." Rikkimaru tried to form his words but they were being blocked out by the river of blood starting to flow from his mouth. It over flowed his mouth and poured out over the sides. Inuyasha pulled Rikkimaru in tighter, as he looked at his hand supporting his head. It was covered in thick deep red blood. Inuyasha held back his tears. He was afraid he killed the last remnant of Zayane he had left to remember her.

"Rikkimaru! Just hold on! I will get help!" Inuyasha shouted the tears running down his face. Inuyasha was pessimistic. As if help could really save Rikkimaru; perhaps he could still try.

"What have you done?" Shuku cried at the top of the hill that was before the torn up flat lands. Her short legs moved her as quickly as possible to Rikkimaru. Inuyasha looked up to Kagome, who held a hand over her mouth to hide her shock. Sango and Miroku were also shocked, and Shippou was as always afraid of what Inuyasha could really do.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started. Shuku was already in front of Inuyasha.

"Let him go! You've done enough, don't you think?" Shuku's eyes were burning with tears. This couldn't be happening to her first love. "Rikkimaru!" She cried out, with her arms tightly at her sides. Inuyasha eased Rikkimaru into his arms. Miroku rushed down to give assistance to Inuyasha. Miroku made a jester to piggy back Rikkimaru to the nearest location to treat his wounds, and say monk prayers over his body. Inuyasha slid Rikkimaru onto Miroku's back, and Miroku was headed up the hill to treat Rikkimaru, to try and save him.

Shuku turned to Inuyasha after making sure Miroku had taken Rikkimaru over the hill.

"How could you?" Shuku cried, punching Inuyasha in the chest. It was as far as her hands could reach. "How could you do this to him? How could you try and take him away from me?" Shuku pounded away at Inuyasha's chest. It hurt much more than a normal human's punch. Shuku started bawling her eyes out, unable to hold back her emotions. "How could… How could…" Shuku stumbled on her words, choking on the tears swallowed and lumps forming in her throat from crying so hard.

Inuyasha moved his arms outward, and pulled Shuku in for a tight embrace. Shuku nuzzled her head into his chest, letting all her tears out. Her shoulders bounced madly, as she tried to stop herself. Inuyasha's face was dry by then and no one could tell that he, too, had been crying. Inuyasha placed his hand on Shuku's head, pulling her closer, her fair pale skin smelling like strawberries. He took a deep breath of Shuku when he was taking a sigh. Inuyasha could see why Rikkimaru would fall for such a human, but Inuyasha simply wanted to comfort Shuku. It was all he could do to honor Rikkimaru.

"It's alright…" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked away with lonely eyes, wishing Inuyasha could comfort her like that. She didn't want to pull him away either. Kagome knew it was what Shuku needed, even though it was out of character for Inuyasha to even shake hands with a stranger. Kagome knew there was a greater force causing Inuyasha to act the way he did. And that was his human heart.

つづく(Tsuzuku)

**Author's notes/Translation notes:**

No translations this time. Awww, Inuyasha is being nice for once. He really liked Zayane to watch over him—such a shame Rikkimaru thinks other wise. –sad face-


	9. Chapter Nine Memories from Afar

**Inuyasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale – The Sesshoumaru Blues**

**Chapter Nine – Memories from Afar**

Rikkimaru lay tucked in a futon. It was early morning and it was freezing cold. Snow had not yet fallen on the ground, but the blades of grass would frost over. His torso and head were bandaged up, and there was a sacred sutra of Miroku's laying on the center of the blue futon cover. The sutra was made especially for Rikkimaru to keep him from moving so the wounds would shut and the internal bleeding would heal. It was also there to keep him from going after Inuyasha if they wounds did heal.

Everyone, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Shuku, sat around Rikkimaru listening to him wheeze his breaths through his barely open mouth. He was sleeping, but his face was showing severe pain. Inuyasha crossed his arms under his haori sleeve.

"So let me get this straight, Inuyasha…" Miroku crossed his arms as well. "You only meant to send the Backlash Wave as a warning to Rikkimaru?"

"Yeah, but I guess I've become so powerful I didn't know. I'd never do this to him on purpose. He's all I have left of her." Kagome winced in her heart.

"You're talking about, Zayane?" Miroku questioned. Inuyasha nodded. "We still don't know that much about her. And we have time to kill, Inuyasha."

"Please don't use that figure of speech right now." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Miroku held up his hands.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. What I'm trying to say is, would you mind telling us about her?" A smile came to Inuyasha's face thinking about the memories he had with Zayane.

"I remember on cold days like this…"

**BLUES**

Inuyasha's little nose smelled something sweet in front of his face. He opened his sleeping eyes. Everything was a little dark and blurry at first, but then he looked up towards the woman hovering over him. Zayane sat in seiza, putting her hands in her lap.

"Eat up, Lord Inuyasha. Today is cold and you should start the day with warm spirits." Zayane elegantly extended her hand to show Inuyasha the buffet of food she had made for him, still steaming hot. Beautifully hand made O-nigiri (1), and lines of stewed beef fillets that looked juicy and tender with green garnishes on top. She had a bowl of rice for him stacked tall, with miso (2) soup with it. "I know your mother wouldn't approve of such a fatty breakfast, but you're a growing demon, and demons and humans require different diets."

Inuyasha grabbed his chopsticks, made to fit his tiny hands. "Who cares! This looks great!" Inuyasha dove into the miso soup first to warm his body. The futon didn't keep him as warm as he'd hope it would. Zayane smiled watching him gobble everything down like a black hole. Inuyasha fell on his back with a bloated stomach. "I'm so full, Zayane. Thank you!" He loved eating her meals that she poured her heart and soul to make just for him.

"Now it's time to work it off." Zayane smiled still. Inuyasha would have had a question mark over his head.

"Wha…" Inuyasha said, scratching his head. Zayane grabbed him by his ear.

"It's time to work it off!" She got more serious. "Now get out there and practice what I showed you!" Zayane pulled him towards the shoji, letting go of his ear. Inuyasha rubbed his ear.

"Why you gotta be so rough with me?"

"Because I'm bigger than you. Now get out there and train!" Inuyasha mumbled swear words that Zayane _pretended_ not to hear. Inuyasha walked outside with his warm bare feet melting the frozen dew on the blades of grass. Inuyasha went towards a tree in the garden that looked pretty worn out, the bark falling off it in some places. Inuyasha stood there for a moment, contemplating if Zayane was watching him.

A pebble hit the back of his head. "Do it, boy!" Zayane called to him from the shoji doors. Inuyasha grumbled.

"Iron Reaaver, Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha's not-so-matured voice said. He was only four years old. Inuyasha swung his hand at the tree. The attack doing nothing. He looked at his knuckles, already bruising. "Zay-chan (3)! I'm hurting myself!"

"It's better now of your own will, rather than some one else wanting to beat you to death." Zayane leaned on the door frame.

"No one is going to do that!" Inuyasha said, and kept training.

**BLUES**

"And you like that memory?" Sango asked. "My father never made me do anything like that for my Taijiya/Taija (4) training. Never set me up that way either."

"It's different, Sango. First off you're human." Sango narrowed her eyes, a little offended. "Secondly, she did it so that if she wasn't there to protect myself I'd know how. Despise how she was acting in that memory I have of her, she did it because she was truly worried about me. Zayane, of all people, knew what hard life lay ahead of me." Inuyasha looked up, smiling. Kagome was becoming jealous again. This was almost as bad as Kikyou.

"Iron Reaver paid off. I didn't always have the Tetsusaiga to protect me. In the end, all one can count on is their own individual power. That's something Zayane taught me. And she taught that to Rikkimaru, too. That's why he doesn't carry a sword—or some other weapon. When Rikkimaru fought me, it was hand to hand—Zayane's specialty." Inuyasha looked to Rikkimaru, now. He looked nothing like his mother—not even a hint of black, but Rikkimaru had his mother's fighting spirit and a passive kindness.

"Did she teach Blades of Blood to you?" Kagome asked, thinking back to their battle with Yura of the Hair. Inuyasha used that technique to fend her off when she had gotten to close. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"She taught me everything invoking my hands and feet. I don't know where _she _picked up the techniques, but after all, she was a witch."

"Whoa, wait, a witch?" Shuku questioned, unaware of that detail.

"Yeah, she was a _Mistress of Time_. Which really surprised me when I found out she was dead—most likely killed." Inuyasha sighed.

"A _Mistress of Time_? What kind of witch is that, Inuyasha?" Shippou asked, wanting to get into the 'grown folks' conversation. Inuyasha looked down to Shippou. The others wanted to know as well, it was a good question that they were all nervous to ask, fearing that asking would insult their I.Q.

"She could control time in such a manner that it wouldn't interrupt the actual flow of time and cause things to go spiraling into a void. Apparently, it took a lot of training from Zayane's own mother. Her final task was assimilating her power into her body so she wouldn't need casting circles to delay time but rather heal." Inuyasha said.

"I guess that means she accomplished it." Miroku said.

"It cost her, her right eye. She didn't tell me what her happened to her eye until I was in my teens, old enough to understand what sacrifices for people meant. She wanted to protect people; that is why she did it to herself." Inuyasha looked away. "She probably thought she could protect me in front of that sacred tree the day she died. Protect me from… Oh my god." Inuyasha snapped out of it.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"We've gotta talk to Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha nearly demanded.

"All in due time, Inuyasha. Right now we need to tend to Rikkimaru." Miroku said.

The shoji slid open. "You wanted to talk to me, mutt?" Sesshoumaru scowled. His eyes peered to his son, lying on the floor, bundled in a futon. "I swear to you, Inuyasha if you had anything to do with this, you'll rue the day you were born!" Sesshoumaru seemed sentimental. Everyone stared with wide eyes. This wasn't like Sesshoumaru. Rin and Jaken walked into the room as well. It was getting crowded. Kagome sat Rin on her lap, playing in her hair like an older sister. It upset Sesshoumaru but he was concerned about Rikkimaru.

"I didn't know you cared, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha smarted.

"Everyone knows you care about naught other than yourself, Inuyasha. I'd advise you shut your mutt mouth and tell me what happened to him." Sesshoumaru nearly hissed. The room became even quieter than what it already was. Inuyasha looked away.

"The Backlash Wave had a direct hit on Rikkimaru…"

"You did what to my son?" Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the scruff of his kimono. Sesshoumaru backed Inuyasha into a corner, knocking anything out of their way with his strength. For a one armed bandit, Sesshoumaru was a force to be reckoned with. Inuyasha didn't fight back, knowing he had done wrong. "What did Rikkimaru ever do to you, other than love his mother too much?"

"Oh be quiet, you never admitted you cared for her when you did, and still do." Inuyasha started to glare.

"You don't know anything. This is a tale that is before your birth. All you have is the bias of a _dead_ human servant." The words rang in the room.

"Mama was not a servant. She was a guardian of humans and demons alike…" Rikkimaru managed to say with his eyes barely open. Sesshoumaru turned.

"Did you see her?" Sesshoumaru instantly asked. Rikkimaru moved his head no. Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha. "Then I'll take my leave. Rin, Jaken.." He said, heading out the door.

"Wait!" Kagome said. Could she defending the woman that made Inuyasha act like a fool? A woman that it seemed Inuyasha cared for just was much, or even more than Kikyou? "Sesshoumaru, I beg of you…" Kagome leaned over, her hands on the floor and her head bowed. "Think back to when Zayane died. You showed Rikkimaru the way right?" It was clicking for Kagome, the logic was simple. Shuku made it clear that Sesshoumaru had to point Rikkimaru in the direction of Inuyasha. That would mean his sense of smell is under developed and it still would have been at the time of his mother's death. Sesshoumaru must have realized something happened to his son when he smelled the blood in the air—just like when Zayane died.

"Yes I did. What of it human?" Sesshoumaru wasn't pleased with Inuyasha's 'woman.' He was supposed to keep a lid on her.

"What did you smell?" Kagome tried to force it on him.

"Zayane's blood and airborne… Poi-son…" Sesshoumaru's words came to a slow halt.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha cried out.

"Na-mother fucking-raku." Sesshoumaru was pissed at himself. Why hadn't he realized sooner? "It would only make sense that Zayane was paying respects and Naraku was passing by and saw her paying respects to you."

"A friend of Inuyasha's, is an enemy of Naraku…" Kagome said quietly.

"He saw her as a threat of taking Inuyasha off the tree, or could stand to get in the way in the future since she knew Inuyasha." Miroku added. Rikkimaru hesitated on breathing.

"Who is Naraku…" Rikkimaru asked slowly. Sesshoumaru turned back around ready to leave with a new hatred burning in his soul.

"Don't worry, Rikkimaru. I will say this to you; your mother will be avenged. And this time, I'm going to do it right." Sesshoumaru said leaving with his human and demon servant.

**BLUES**

Rikkimaru was eating soup by now. Four days had pasted. Shuku stayed by his side the, holding his cold, sweaty hands. It was just them in the room. Sesshoumaru's words were burned into Rikkimaru's mind. He slowly glared, using his right hand to push the miso bowl to his thin lips. He sipped, slurping. Shuku had made if for him of course. She was gifted in cooking.

"I'm guessing your father has a strong nose."

"Much stronger than Inuyasha's or mine. I figured he'd be on his way here. It was the same when my mother died. As soon as her blood touched the air, my father came and told me that something might have happened to her." Rikkimaru looked away, hiding the sorrow on his face. I felt like such a mama's boy, but she was all he had until Shuku. It was hard to break the habit of putting her first. Shuku stroked the top of his free hand.

"Don't push yourself too hard. I'm sure Inuyasha would be willing to help you. It seems that he already has business with Naraku…" Shuku looked away wondering if she should tell Rikkimaru what happened to Inuyasha. Inuyasha had given Shuku insight about how he ended up on the sacred tree.

"Tell me." Rikkimaru demanded, distant like his father, Sesshoumaru.

"Apparently the shrine that your mother told him to stay away from, with the priestess Kikyou…" Rikkimaru scoffed.

"Yes I know he was dating her. They were ever so timid about it." Rikkimaru rolled his eyes.

"A half demon named, Naraku, tricked Inuyasha and Kikyou, putting them against each other." Shuku said. She paused just in case Rikkimaru had some more smart-ass remarks.

"A love so strong, so easily broken." Rikkimaru sighed. And at one point those words were the words of Naraku. "Do continue."

"Kikyou, personally, was a too dumb to realize that when Inuyasha—well the Naraku Inuyasha, struck her down, he took the jewel and said thanks to her. She couldn't conclude as to why Inuyasha would attack the village and steal it back if he had dealt her a fatal blow and took it. I didn't understand her side either. She should of realized that he was stealing it, but instead fueled by her undying hatred for Inuyasha, fired her _last_ sacred arrow, pinning Inuyasha to the tree. He fell into the sleep that you know of soon afterwards." Shuku explained.

"What does Naraku have to do with this?" Rikkimaru couldn't see why Naraku would want to put Inuyasha and Kikyou against one another.

"He was jealous of Inuyasha for dating Kikyou, and also to have the Shikon jewel to make _himself_ a full demon. Naraku was once a human named Onigumo, but Onigumo offered himself to the demons and they consumed the human formed of pure malice. And thus, Naraku was born." Shuku felt like a story teller. It took her nearly two days to get the whole story straight, annoying the hell out of Inuyasha to make sure she understood. He threatened to hit her at one point, but she laughed him off.

Rikkimaru rubbed his hands on his bandages. "Once these are off, I will join Inuyasha in tracking down Naraku. They are close to finding him, right?"

"Of course, sweetie." Shuku smiled. "Do you think I should tag along?"

"Yes. We need your boar-strength. You seem to be stronger than that demon slayer." Rikkimaru smiled. "You chucked her own weapon at her."

"It was an accident. Sango is really nice, you know. But my eyes burn because of the perverted monk. His hand is always on her ass."

"How lucky he is…" Rikkimaru sighed. Shuku turned red in the face, her eyes becoming triangular with rage.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shuku balled her fist, shooting steam out of her ears. Rikkimaru stared wide eyed.

"R-remember Shuku, I'm injured. You don't wanna hit a cripple!... Do you?" Rikkimaru wanted to move but his abdomen was still killing him. Shuku grabbed the nearest thing in the room, which was a shiny new table to replace the one that Rikkimaru broke before the battle. "Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Rikkimaru cried for assistance like Inuyasha was his orderly.

"You looking at other chick's asses?" Shuku screamed. BAM! There was a clatter of wood dropping on the floor. Inuyasha stormed in afraid something terrible was happening to Rikkimaru.

"Rikkimaru!" Inuyasha cried, to try and get him to say something. Shuku shoved Inuyasha out of the way, dusting off her hands. She did so in such a manner, Inuyasha hit the frame of the door with his back. Kagome was behind Inuyasha, also worried about Rikkimaru. She side stepped for the angry Shuku as she stormed out of the room.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Rikkimaru with blank faces. Rikkimaru was on his back with one of his arms in the air, the air that failed to block the table against his noggin. His eyes were swirling. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Kagome covered her mouth.

"It's gonna be another week before he's better, _now_. Thanks a lot Shuku! What the hell could he have said?" Inuyasha scratched his head. Kagome turned burning red with embarrassment.

She pointed at the blankets, her finger pointed at Rikkimaru's crotch. "I can guess…" Inuyasha's eyes followed seeing a bulge. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, flipping her around.

"Don't look! Your eyes will be tainted!" Inuyasha said, ready to carry her out.

"Too… Late…" Kagome had swirling eyes as well, wishing she hadn't seen that. "So… Big…" Inuyasha turned red. He didn't want to hear that from Kagome about _another_ half demon—or anyone rather.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha boasted still beet red. "Mines still bigger, I can show you!" Kagome looked at him for a moment. There was an awkward silence. Inuyasha couldn't believe he just said that to some one as prude at Kagome. She always wanted his attention but was never willing to keep it if you know what I mean.

"O-SUWARI!"

つづく(Tsuzuku)

**Author's notes/Translation notes:**

(1) O-nigiri is Japanese for rice balls. Yummy.

(2)Miso soup is a soybean based soup, it comes in different colors, Aka(red), Shiro(white), and Kuro(black). Also yummy

(3)Zay-chan is a nick name for Zayane. Zayane is actually a katakana name. So when written in Romaji, Zayane looks like it should be pronounced "Zaeh-aneh./Zay-ane" It is pronounced "Zah-yah-neh." Another nick name is just that, Zay-Ane which means, "Big sister Zay."

Zomg, teh last part—uncalled for xX Please endure!


	10. Chapter Ten In Desperation

**Inuyasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale – The Sesshoumaru Blues**

**Chapter Ten – In Desperation**

Sesshoumaru sat in a hot spring, finally a moment alone. He was being driven mad to keep up the reputation of being big, bad, and ever so cold in front of Jaken and Rin. Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his hair. Fleas fell into the water. Sesshoumaru frowned. Jaken never did a great job with his hair. Sesshoumaru could see Zayane's face and how it looked when he'd ask for baths. It was always terrified more than anything, even after they had become close. He loved the look. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" His memories of her voice ringing in his mind. He hated her so much so leaving him all alone. He hated her for putting her soul into caring for him like no other human would. He hated her for loving him the way he was. He hated her for dying. Most of all, he hated her for stealing his heart. Her laughter was distant. "That's not how you hold a baby!" She yelled at him, he saw her agitated face. Sesshoumaru remembered holding Rikkimaru by his ankles when he was a few months old. Sesshoumaru smiled, drifting out of the memories.

Sesshoumaru sank into the waters of the hot springs, allowing them to swallow him up. Sesshoumaru seemed to sink deeper and deeper into the cleansing waters. His hair flowed away from his body acting like a blanket. He opened his eyes partially, looking up at the blue sky under the water. It felt like true peace. He swore he felt Zayane's gentle fingers running throw his hair, but it was just bubbles rising from the bottom of the hot spring. He pulled himself up, the water running down his face, his hair dripping. He was the true image of the Bishounen (1) hotness that young maidens envisioned of him. He moved his sunken bangs out of his eyes with his index finger.

Sesshoumaru rested his arms on the side of the hot spring. He was facing the natural wall of the hot spring, putting his chin on his hand. Sesshoumaru let out another sigh. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that Zayane left him with such cold words on her way to the Nether world. _I'm free of you_. _I'm free of you_. The words repeated in his head. His heart swelled with such embarrassment that he didn't say anything relevant to her. That he didn't speak the words that could barely describe how he felt out her. I love you. Sesshoumaru knew there was one person he could see about what he was thinking about having carried out. And she would be tough to deal with.

**BLUES**

Kikyou sat in a dead tree; all the leaves had fallen and would never grow back. She was only a couple feet from the ground. Her Soul Collectors made a great substitution for fire flies, as some carried the souls of young maidens. The souls gave of a faded blue light. Kikyou had one of her legs on a branch and the other kind of dangled. She didn't have her hair tied back because she was relaxing. Nothing was on her mind, not even Inuyasha. Kikyou was just simply put, chilling.

A Soul Collector dropped a soul into her body while passing by. Kikyou closed her eyes, assimilating the soul into her body. She opened her eyes, and noticed a figure. She put a twisted smile on her face. After all, Kikyou had become very corrupt in death.

"I knew I smelt washed up demon." Kikyou said to Sesshoumaru. Jaken was trotting along side of Sesshoumaru, and Rin was instructed to stay with Ah and Un because Kikyou had a reputation of being a bag girl. Sesshoumaru swallowed his pride and let her get away with the comment.

"How dare you talk to Lord Sesshoumaru that way, you insolent human?" Jaken was enthusiastic as always. Sesshoumaru held a hand in front of Jaken to silence him. "Sorry, my lord."

"Jaken, go fetch her from the Necromancer." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Right away, my lord!" Jaken said, rushing away from the two. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. Finally—more peace.

Kikyou was polite enough to sit up to face Sesshoumaru. "Well, what is it that you want?" She cut to the point.

"I need your help." Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"You what…?" Kikyou smirked wanting to hear it again.

"I need your help." Sesshoumaru said louder. Kikyou was pleased, her hands pushing her hair back into her usual ponytail. Her fingers worked with the tie as she kept up the conversation.

"What do you need help with?" Kikyou asked.

"I have the raw materials and a caster for the summons, but I need _you_ to retrieve a soul from the Nether world for me." Sesshoumaru said. Kikyou finished tying her hair. She looked at Sesshoumaru with a mean stare.

"If I go back now, my soul will be lost." Kikyou glared at Sesshoumaru for even suggesting that she put her new life on the line for him. She owed him naught and he had no favors owed.

"Can't you figure out something?" Sesshoumaru wasn't happy about Kikyou's response. She was being an egotistical cunt in Sesshoumaru's opinion. She was the wall in his path and Sesshoumaru would not settle for that.

"What soul would you want from the Nether world?" Kikyou seemed interested now.

"A human soul, if that's what you're getting at." Sesshoumaru said.

"…A _human_ soul?" Kikyou was stumped. "Don't tell me, you've taken after your father."

"Shut the hell up." Sesshoumaru said, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Are you going to get the soul for me or not?" Sesshoumaru sighed. "Because if not, I can always find some one else."

Kikyou hopped out of the tree, landing on her feet. "I'll retrieve the soul for you Sesshoumaru, at a price."

"I'm listening." Sesshoumaru said, putting his good arm on his hip.

"I want the Tokijin."

"No deal." Sesshoumaru said turning his back.

"The Tenseiga then."

"No deal, bitch." Sesshoumaru tacked on to make sure she didn't ask for anything else. Sesshoumaru could find some one else. The tables had turned and it was Kikyou starting to beg.

"Wait!" She said to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. He had a smile on his face that Kikyou couldn't see behind that head full of hair. "I'll get you the soul, if you set up Inuyasha to meet me in the Sacred Forest." Kikyou reasoned.

"Simple enough." Sesshoumaru smirked. "Now, will you go get the soul?"

"Yes, just tell me the name and the approximate time of death. Not exact time but the day, month, year." Kikyou said sighing.

"Her name is Zayane and…"

"Wait, Zayane…?" Kikyou questioned.

"Did I stutter?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Kikyou was wasting his time now.

"Inuyasha's guardian, your servant? You want me to fetch her soul?" Kikyou was confused. "I thought you hated Inuyasha. Why would you bring back the person that was protecting him from you?" Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"What does it matter if I tell you? You're technically dead… Rikkimaru is my son."

"With Zayane?" Kikyou pointed. She began laughing. "You've got to be kidding me! Hahahaha! You? And a human? This is the best joke ever, Sesshoumaru. No, really. Why are you looking for her soul?" Well Sesshoumaru tried.

"I'm doing Inuyasha a favor. He misses her so much. He just recently found out that she died 40 some odd years ago."

"That's weird… Wasn't she a _Mistress of Time_?" Kikyou asked. Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "How did a girl like that end up dead?"

"I guessing Naraku knew about her eye, and kept her from opening it."

"Naraku?" Kikyou exclaimed. Naraku was truly in their social circle deeper than she had thought. "Naraku took her life?"

"He… He slit her throat." Sesshoumaru looked away. Kikyou had a new reason to go diving for Zayane's soul in the Nether world.

"Now I have to do this. I have to do this to piss Naraku off." Kikyou looked at Sesshoumaru's long face since he talked about Zayane's death. She gave a real smile, for once. "You loved her, didn't you?"

"Get the soul." Sesshoumaru ordered. Kikyou was starting to believe that when Sesshoumaru said Rikkimaru was his son, it was the absolute truth.

**BLUES**

Kikyou sat in front of the tree with her legs crossed, her arms resting on each knee. She was sacrificing one of her Soul Collectors to go into the Nether world rather than her new body. Kikyou surfed the bowels of the dark region. It was hard for her to concentrate with the fear of her own soul getting sucked back in. The Soul Collector, cooed as Kikyou tuned her mind with Zayane's soul. She remembered her presence when she stanched her arrow out of the air.

Zayane was in chains, but she was enjoying herself. She played with a water lily as she sat a lake. Zayane's eyes looked up. Her eyes were dull and had no life to them. The Soul Collector covered over Zayane's chest, extracting what Sesshoumaru was looking for. The Soul Collector darted to the living realm. Kikyou gasped, taking a deep breath of air. She started coughing, the strain on her soul was intense but she still survived the dive. Sesshoumaru kneeled to Kikyou, to help her up. Kikyou took Sesshoumaru's warm hand. It made what heart she had left go THA-THUMP against her chest. Sesshoumaru's eyes pierced her soul. Kikyou hid her blush.

"B-behind you…" She managed to say. Sesshoumaru turned and Kikyou had turned the Soul Collector red to separate it from the rest to avoid taking in Zayane's soul by accident. Sesshoumaru smiled with a sigh, but then turned back to Kikyou.

"If you've gotten me the wrong soul, I'll kill you for a second time." He scolded.

"I kept up my end of the bargain, Sesshoumaru. It's time you held up yours." Kikyou was on her feet, steady, and wielding her attitude. Sesshoumaru grabbed three Soul Collectors by the tail. He leaped off into the distance. He was back quickly. Kikyou started to glare. "What was that about?"

"I just released your Soul Collectors near the place that Inuyasha is staying. He'll sniff them out and follow the sent back to the Sacred Forest. So I suggest you'd better get going." Sesshoumaru said, grabbing the red Soul Collector.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Kikyou asked.

"You said it yourself, that I love her. I wouldn't want to do anything to make this backfire on me." Sesshoumaru said, pulling the red Soul Collector. Kikyou watched him walk away and gave a slight chuckle to herself.

"How'd that demon ever manage to get his heart won over by a human servant…?" Kikyou rushed towards the Sacred Forest.

**BLUES**

Kikyou and Inuyasha did meet in the Sacred Forest. Just as Sesshoumaru thought, once he caught a whiff of Kikyou's scent, he'd give some lame reason and leave the inn. Inuyasha walked over to Kikyou in a cautious manner, as if the ground was laced with mines. Kikyou stood in her place, the Soul Collectors rolling and twirling around Kikyou quite protectively.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Inuyasha. Since when did Sesshoumaru have a son…?" Kikyou crossed her arms, Inuyasha still approaching.

"He's had a son for a while now." He said. The glorious smell of Kikyou's hair flowing into Inuyasha's nose. He dropped his guard and rushed to Kikyou taking her in an embrace. "Oh Kikyou." Inuyasha purred, lavishing her in love and affection. Kagome has slipped Inuyasha's mind. He was being rather flirtatious lately. Kikyou raised her arms around Inuyasha, returning the hug. Kikyou didn't know why she would settle for meeting Inuyasha rather than getting her hands on the Tokijin, or the Tenseiga. She thought she hated Inuyasha, but Kikyou had to admit she was becoming so lonely hating Inuyasha all the time. It was nice to be held and loved. Kikyou sighed with a smile on her face, rubbing her nose into Inuyasha's chest, taking a deep breath of him.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru…" Kikyou said, quiet as a mouse. She was thankful to Sesshoumaru for not being a demon and betray her for no apparent reason…

**BLUES**

Jaken, Rin, and Sesshoumaru leaned over the beautifully crafted body. The body was crafted by a Sorceress/Necromancer for hire. She used the soil, bones, and ashes from Zayane's burial site and made a body for her. Due to the soil, bones, and ashes—when the Sorceress was crafting the body, it started to take shape on it's own to resemble Zayane. Before she had time to package the lump of clay and place her in the enchanted kiln, Zayane looked complete. The Sorceress was generous and gave Zayane extra hair, to style her hair how ever she'd like since long hair was the thing during that period.

Jaken was the one to retrieve the body. Sesshoumaru grabbed the red Soul Collector, squeezing it tight to force it to release Zayane's soul.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why didn't you just have that Sorceress practicing necromancy resurrect the human?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru wanted to hit Jaken more than ever.

"Exactly that, Jaken. She's practicing necromancy. I don't want her to mess around and make Zayane end up like that shrew Kikyou." Sesshoumaru said, watching the soul slide into Zayane's new body. Zayane's new body was covered of course by a kimono of hers that Sesshoumaru had been saving. Staring at the kimono on the days he was tired of killing stuff, and on the days he just wanted to be petted.

The kimono was a lavender color, with deep purple flowers all over. Her obi was red and tied in O-daiko style, courtesy of Jaken. Rin was fascinated.

"What now, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked in her tiny voice. Sesshoumaru reached for the Tenseiga. And this time, it allowed him to unsheathe it. Sesshoumaru squinted his eyes to see the chains wrapped around Zayane's new body by freshly spawned goblins. Sesshoumaru hid his smile as he sliced them down. He sheathed the Tenseiga.

Sesshoumaru heard with his keen hearing, Zayane's heart starting to pulse. There was a weight taken off his shoulders. He wanted to dive to her, scoop her up and run away but he kept calm. He took a big gulp from anticipation. He was waiting for Zayane to open her eyes. Zayane cracked her eyes slowly. Sesshoumaru kneeled to her to get a good look into her maroon eyes. She opened them looking at Sesshoumaru. For but a moment, both of her eyes were maroon. Zayane tried to blink but found her right eye frozen.

There was a stream of white light from her right eye, suddenly. Zayane reeled in pain. "My eye!" She screamed kicking and screaming.

"Rin! Get back!" Sesshoumaru warned. Jaken grabbed Rin's hand pulling her away from the demented Zayane. Zayane screamed as the white light shot at least ten feet away from her face.

"Take it out! Take it out! I don't want it anymore! Take it out!" She pleaded. It was the same struggle she went through to take on the mastery of time. It pained Sesshoumaru to see her like this. What had he done in his desperation? Zayane started to sound like a banshee as the light grew taller and hotter. She lifted her hands, finally, to try and cover her eye, but it didn't work. The light didn't burn her hands as it kept growing in intensity. "No! Don't give it to me!" The trauma was too much for her mind. Zayane began to have seizures trying to fight off the price of being a _Mistress of Time_. Sesshoumaru pushed his right hand in the center of Zayane's chest to stabilize her.

"Look at me! Zayane look at me!" Sesshoumaru said, as Zayane tilted her head backward to avoid her right eye touching Sesshoumaru. Her left eye rolled down slowly, looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes. It was calming her down. "You can over come this. Just accept the power." He told her. Zayane closed her left eye—the right one unable to close. The light, heat, and the screaming died down. Both of her eyes were closed and her body sunk to the ground, relaxed. Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Jaken, the eye patch." He ordered.

"Right away, my lord!" Jaken rushed up to Sesshoumaru and put the eye patch over Zayane's right eye for her, his little green hands working to tie it around her head. Sesshoumaru started to smile once Jaken had it on her. That's how he remembered her.

Zayane slid her hands on top of Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru had noticed that he _did_ have his hand in the middle of her chest, where her plump bosom was. She pressed his hand down harder. Sesshoumaru hid his blush the best he could. He yanked his hand away. Zayane slowly sat up, the tears forming in her eyes. She tried to form words, but her new voice box was difficult to use because it was dry.

"Jaken, something to drink." Sesshoumaru ordered as he wanted to hear what she had to say. Jaken rushed over to Ah and Un and dug in a nap sack. He pulled out a flask. The flask had wine in it but it'd have to do. Jaken handed it to Sesshoumaru, and he passed it to Zayane. Zayane took moderate sips, the red wine bitter to her lips. Her words were started to form.

"You… You did all this for me?" Her eye holding back the tears.

"Yes I did… I couldn't live with out you." Sesshoumaru said extending his arm to embrace her.

"Do you really mean that…?" Zayane cried softly.

"I'm not ashamed anymore, Zayane. And I mean that with everything that I am." Sesshoumaru said putting his arm around her pulling her in for a tight embrace.

Zayane even smelt the same. Zayane grabbed hold of Sesshoumaru as they held one another resting on their knees. Zayane took deep breaths of Sesshoumaru, crying on his boa. Sesshoumaru took his hand and placed it on the back of Zayane's head, pressing her closer.

"Cry was much as you'd like, Zayane." Her eyes became big saucers.

"You're calling me by my name…" This was a first. Sesshoumaru pulled her away from his boa for a moment. He used his thumb to whip away her falling tears. Her face was warm unlike the undead Kikyou whose resurrection process did not go as according to plan. "Sesshoumaru… Are you… Sure about this? Everyone will see that you… And a servant…"

"Shut the hell up." Sesshoumaru said, moving in for a kiss. Their lips met. Sesshoumaru could taste the wine on Zayane's luscious lips. Jaken covered Rin's eyes and Rin tried to get Jaken to remove his hands.

"This isn't for children, Rin!" Jaken said. Sesshoumaru didn't let her go, as if the kiss would be their last. They pulled away from each other, as a strand of slobber ran between them. They were intoxicated by each other's smells, feels, and over all presence. Jaken nearly vomited seeing the drool trail. Jaken wanted to lose respect in Sesshoumaru for kissing a human, but Jaken could tell in Sesshoumaru's eyes, there was something that completed him when she was beside him. If it wasn't for her, his lord wouldn't even be able to wield the Tenseiga.

Sesshoumaru and Zayane slowly smiled, but Zayane killed the mood when she spoke the words, "What the hell happened to your other arm?"

つづく(Tsuzuku)

**Author's notes/Translation notes**

(1)Bishounen is a Japanese term for young male beauty, I.E. HOT GUY ALERT –sirens blaring-

I hope you all are happy! Gosh couldn't wait till she came back xX lol Sesshoumaru _is_ a one armed bandit. Please endure!


	11. Chapter Eleven Nocturne

**Inuyasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale – The Sesshoumaru Blues**

**Chapter Eleven – Nocturne**

Sesshoumaru and Zayane had ventured away from Rin and Jaken to talk to each other alone. Strange it was at a hot spring. Like always Zayane was washing Sesshoumaru's hair. She was grossed out.

"You left this just for me." She mumbled, combing out the fleas/lice. Sesshoumaru was comfortable in the soothing water. Zayane had a towel wrapped around her body as she circled around Sesshoumaru, combing his hair. "How is my son?"

"He was in pretty bad shape last time I saw." Sesshoumaru said to make Zayane alarmed on purpose.

"What's wrong with my boy?" Zayane asked. Sesshoumaru grabbed Zayane's hand and pulled her down into the water close to him.

"Inuyasha kicked his ass." Sesshoumaru said.

"What, why?" Zayane was confused. "Wait, Inuyasha is off the tree?"

"Yes. He hasn't been off for long, maybe inching close to a year." Sesshoumaru said. "Rikkimaru thinks Inuyasha had everything to do with your death. Which was true, but it really couldn't be helped."

"So, you know who killed me?" Zayane slowly started to move away from Sesshoumaru. He held onto her hand. Sesshoumaru was playful, because he was getting clean hair.

"It was a half demon named Naraku." Sesshoumaru said, he moved his hand up to Zayane's shoulders. He moved his index and his middle finger like a little person, running on her shoulder. Zayane narrowed her eyes.

"What happened to your other arm?"

"Why? You can't love a disfigured monster like me?" Sesshoumaru pulled at her hand again. Zayane shrugged.

"It's not how I left you."

"Inuyasha cut it off." Sesshoumaru said. Zayane stood up in the hot spring, the force of her standing up suddenly was enough to pull her towel down.

"That son of a bitch cut off his brother's arm!" Zayane balled her fist unaware she was stark naked. "It's gotten rather chilly."

"Oh no, you've just gotten rather—naked." Sesshoumaru smirked. Zayane grabbed her towel and sank back into the water like that didn't just happen. "It's not like I haven't seen it before." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Zayane went to hit him, but he caught her hand. Zayane waved her other arm around.

"Look what I have two off and you don't." She mocked. Sesshoumaru took a cheap shot and slapped her with her own hand.

"Stop hitting yourself." Sesshoumaru laughed.

"You see if I ever wash your hair again, you little! I don't know! But when I do know, it'll be quite bad!" Zayane said crossing her arms. "Man, I'm so tired in this new body." Zayane yawned. "Why does this thing, hurt so much?" Zayane murmured, resting her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "We'll go see my son after a little nap."

"_Our_ son." Sesshoumaru reminded. Zayane nodded him off.

"Yes, of course. I forgot that you denied him, that's so fatherly." Zayane started drifting to sleep. Zayane had a point. Sesshoumaru could see why Zayane would refer to Rikkimaru as just _her_ son. Zayane's head was sliding of Sesshoumaru's shoulders, as she let more and more of herself go to sleep.

"I love you." Sesshoumaru said, but Zayane wasn't around to hear it. "Zayane?" Sesshoumaru looked around. He felt her face hovering over his crotch, the air bubbles rising to the surface. "Oh great." Sesshoumaru said, pulling Zayane's head out of the water by her hair. "Could you not do that? People might be watching."

"But—I thought you didn't care, Sesshoumaru." Zayane said dazed. "I wasn't trying to do that anyhow. I kind of slid off your shoulder. I'm just so tired." Zayane said. The new body was causing her mental and physically fatigue.

"You can just prune in the water while I get dressed. Then I'll help you out, get you dressed, and take you to some where you can sleep in peace." Sesshoumaru had become such the gentlemen. "Zayane…?" She had sunk under again. "Goddamn it!"

**BLUES**

Inuyasha sat away from the group. He was thinking about Kikyou and Kagome could always tell. He had that drunken look on his face with a hint of serious. They were still at the inn. They hadn't moved locations since Miroku got them the room there. All the girls, Kagome, Sango, and Shuku sipped on green tea while eating rice crackers around _another_ new table. Miroku, Rikkimaru, and Shippou just watched them. They didn't have much of an appetite. Kagome had a depressed look in her eyes because Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to her.

Shuku really didn't like Kagome for being so modest with Inuyasha, but Shuku decided to be nice. "Inuyasha, why don't you come sit with us?" Shuku suggested.

He was distant. "No thanks." Shuku had a red blood vein over her head.

"You whaaat?" She started to rise her voice. Kagome set her tea down.

"Don't worry about it, he gets like this when he sees Kikyou." Kagome said looking right at Inuyasha. He looked back at her, he didn't know she knew, but then again Inuyasha acted distant when he saw Kikyou.

"Whatever you wanna think." He said turning his head away. Inuyasha said that to give Kagome a curveball. Shuku stomped over to Inuyasha and grabbed his ear.

"Boy, you had better get yer ass into gear!" Shuku pulled him by his ear towards the table.

"Let me go, woman!" Inuyasha cried. Kagome wished she could be as playful as Shuku, instead of sitting Inuyasha.

"You're such a womanizer, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes widened. Everyone's head turned as Zayane was sliding the shoji open to say that.

"Mother!" Rikkimaru screamed.

"Zay-Ane!" Inuyasha screamed as well. "What the hell?" Sesshoumaru followed close behind, holding Zayane's hand. Rikkimaru and Inuyasha ignored Sesshoumaru and tackled Zayane. Zayane went flying out the door and landing on her back.

"Mama, are you real?" Rikkimaru said with his eyes hazing. Zayane put her hand on top of Rikkimaru's head. She looked at him with her warm eye. "I must be dreaming. You smell just like her…"

"That's because I am her." She pulled Rikkimaru and Inuyasha close for an embrace. "I've missed you, both."

"Zayane how'd did you…?" Inuyasha tried to ask, but the question was a bit awkward. Zayane looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru shared a sweet glance with her, but gave Inuyasha a dirty one.

"Sesshoumaru and the Tenseiga." Zayane said looking at him. Sesshoumaru walked over, picking up Rikkimaru by one of his arms. He kicked Inuyasha off Zayane, and then he proceeded to help her up. She dusted herself off. Zayane look at the group of girls standing at the door, stunned. Zayane slowly slanted her head. "I didn't know you had a harem, Rikkimaru."

He turned red. "No, the girl with the auburn hair is my woman."

"_Your_ woman?" Shuku rebelled. "I'm my own damn woman you sow!" Rikkimaru buttoned his lip. Zayane smiled, turning to Sesshoumaru.

"I think she is fit, I don't see what your problem is." She muttered to him. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"Our son could do better…" He said quietly. Rikkimaru narrowed his eyes because he could hear them. Rikkimaru turned; putting his arms around his mother in a long hug. Sesshoumaru stepped away.

"I'm truly shocked." Rikkimaru said closing his eyes. "Father of all people…"

"You know naught, Rikkimaru." Sesshoumaru was starting to blush about how he felt about Zayane. Everyone 'awwww'ed at Sesshoumaru. "S-shut up!" He turned his back. Inuyasha place his hand on top of Zayane's head; he was still taller than her. Zayane pulled her son away from her. Rikkimaru was sad he wasn't able to hug her any longer.

Zayane gave a mean look to Inuyasha. "You cut off Sesshoumaru's ARM!" She screamed at him. Inuyasha put his hand behind his head, with a nervous smile.

"He had it coming! He only had himself to blame! If you had been there, if you had seen it—I betcha you would have done the same (1)!" Inuyasha said in his defense.

"Did you ever think it would effect me?" Zayane sneered.

"What do you need both of his arms for? OH GAWD!" Rikkimaru shut his eyes. "Gross, gross gross gross. You can't make another baby." Everyone cringed. Zayane was offended.

"I was thinking about who was going wash my hair! Oh my god, ya'll are a bunch of nastys" Zayane commented. Inuyasha stuck his hands into Zayane's hair. Long hair for Zayane was a change. Sesshoumaru smacked Inuyasha's hand out of Zayane's hair. Sesshoumaru didn't want that filthy half breed touching Zayane's hair. Inuyasha glared. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha started having a cat fight behind Zayane. It went unnoticed as Kagome approached Zayane.

So she was the one that infatuated Inuyasha's heart just as much as Kikyou. "Are you going to help us fight Naraku?" Kagome asked. She watched Inuyasha throw a boulder at Sesshoumaru, they both darted out of eye sight.

"There isn't much I can do with out some proper training first. This body is still new and I need to work on using my eye. With it, I'll be able to fight Naraku if he doesn't do what he did last time…" Zayane was angry at herself.

"Mama, what _did_ happen?"

"He poisoned me with his miasma, and in my state of weakness, he kept me from lifting up the eye patch. The poison was what killed me, slitting my throat was an extreme." Zayane was chilled thinking about her second death. "That reminded me, Rikkimaru. Have I ever told you the story of when your father and I first met?"

"No, actually. The day you died I found out about Sesshoumaru." Rikkimaru said, taking his mother's hand in his. They walked back into the inn.

"You know he killed me soon after we met. But your grandfather was a powerful demon and used the Tenseiga to bring me back to life…" Zayane's voice faded as Rikkimaru was nodding.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha kept darting back and forth in front of the door. "Poison Claw!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

**BLUES**

The sun had gone down, and the room was lit brightly, as the group played all sorts of card games, and drinking games. Kagome even joined in for once. To tell the truth, Shuku forced her and she was too drunk by now to tell if she didn't want to play or if she had.

"Hold on you guys!" Rikkimaru said with a line of red across his nose. Rikkimaru opened the shoji and closed it, but they continued laughing with out him. Rikkimaru couldn't hold his liquor and tossed his cookies over the wooden deck. Sesshoumaru was out there, sitting by himself. He didn't want to participate in those kinds of things, but he had to admit he was lonely with Zayane to pet him.

"You're such a weakling. You can't even drink liquor." Sesshoumaru sighed. Rikkimaru looked at him with dazed eyes. He hiccupped. Rikkimaru walked over to Sesshoumaru swinging his arm around his neck. Sesshoumaru was alarmed.

"Why don't you come on in, and have some fun with us?" Rikkimaru blew his stank breath in Sesshoumaru's face. His strong nose caused the smell to burn the upper area of his nostrils. Sesshoumaru tried to put his hand over Rikkimaru's face to push him away. He was a persistent little bastard. "Come on dad, you know I love you." Rikkimaru said in his tumble of drunkenness. Sesshoumaru's heart nearly stopped. How gullible he was to believe what his drunken son was saying.

"You do?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yeh, of course. If it weren't for you, my sexy ass wouldn't have been born. You saved the world from never knowing what the word sexy truly means." He hiccupped. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes for hoping that Rikkimaru would forgive him for his sins. "Now are you going to come party with us or what?" Rikkimaru wobbled. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Very well." Sesshoumaru had a feeling this wasn't going to end well

Rikkimaru slid the shoji open really fast. "Look who I brought to the party!" He shouted as Sesshoumaru looked away. Everyone cheered.

"Woo! Sesshoumaru! The party is here!" Sango said, drunkenly. "Kagome brought yen coins! We're playing yen toss (2)!"

"A whaa…" Sesshoumaru scratched his head. Zayane stumbled over to Sesshoumaru, tripping over Shuku's foot Zayane nearly fell into Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Mom!" Rikkimaru yelled.

"Son!" Zayane giggled.

"What chu doooooooooing?"

"I dunno…..What chuuuuuuuuuuuu doing?" Zayane asked back.

"I'm playing with my balls." Rikkimaru said. It didn't kill the mood, everyone laughed. Zayane offered Sesshoumaru a flask.

"Let's drink together, this flask has my cooties." Zayane giggled some more. Zayane was a giggle-drunk. Sesshoumaru took a swig to please her. Damn, the concoction was strong. Sesshoumaru snatched it from Zayane, drinking more and more. Zayane smiled putting her arms around Sesshoumaru. "I love you."

"I love these, too." Sesshoumaru said, putting his hand on her boob. Zayane slapped him. "Ooo baby." Zayane rushed away from Sesshoumaru, and he chased her. Sesshoumaru nose had turned beet red. Zayane tripped over Shuku again, knocking Shuku over, as well as falling on her face. Sesshoumaru tripped landing on top of Zayane.

"Get yer fat ass off me!" Zayane shouted.

"Mmmm, soft." Sesshoumaru said trying to work his arm under Zayane's body.

"O-SUWARI!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha hit the floor.

"What the hell was that fer?" Inuyasha glared, his eyes red. Kagome looked down slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that was you over there trying to grope me." Kagome said. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "I can't help that you two look alike."

"Miroku why don't you ever grope me?" Sango said. "Oh wait…"

"I dun feel like it…" Miroku said falling head first onto the table. "Hey look Shippou is sleeping! Let's do something incriminating to him!"

"Hasn't he gone through enough?" Inuyasha mumbled. Miroku didn't care; he was drunk off his ass. Miroku picked up Shippou and started humping him on the table. Everyone laughed and clapped as Shippou woke up with the heavy Miroku leaning over him.

"Oh Sango!" Miroku cried out in his drunken passion. Sango waved.

"I'm over here." Sango said. Shippou cried.

"Get off me you perverted monk! I'm just a kid!" Shippou struggled to get free.

"But isn't this what priest and monks do (3)?" Miroku let Shippou go. Shippou went flying out of the room to sleep outside with Kirara.

"O-SUWARI!"

Inuyasha hit the floor again. "What the hell, woman?"

Kagome looked down, tipsy. "I dunno what that was fer… I just felt like it." Inuyasha popped up and kissed Kagome. "Ew you got yer tongue in my mouth!"

"You like it!" Inuyasha said, kissing her some more. Everyone laughed as they were drunk, and only getting drunker through out the night…

**BLUES**

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly. He was in a separate room given to Zayane to stay in since there were so many people already. Sesshoumaru felt a body next to him. His kind, and precious Zayane. Sesshoumaru turned over, putting his arm around it, his naked body pressing close.

"Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru turned pale. Kagome turned over looking at Sesshoumaru. She had turned pale as well. They both sat up under the futon blanket. Kagome pulled the blanket up over her chest. They looked at each other, the tears welling up in Kagome's eyes.

"OH FUC…"

つづく(Tsuzuku)

**Author's notes/Translation notes:**

(1)It's a line from the musical movie, "Chicago", It is a verse from the song, "The Cell Block Tango."

(2)A variation of the drinking game quarters.

(3)A cheap shot at the catholic church, sorry Catholics.

Man, Zayane and Sesshoumaru _just_ got back together. I swear this is turning into a stupid day time soap opera. Kinda short chapter but xX. Please endure!


	12. Chapter Twelve Raining Pain

**Inuyasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale – The Sesshoumaru Blues**

**Chapter Twelve – Raining Pain**

"Sesshoumaru!" Zayane called out, sliding the shoji open. Sesshoumaru and Kagome jumped. Kagome pulled the blankets up to cover her nude body. Zayane looked at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. Zayane slowly shook her head.

"Zay…" Sesshoumaru was going to explain that he didn't know how it happened.

"Don't!... Call me that." Zayane said taking a deep breath. Zayane was fixing to yell. "INUYAAAASHAAAAA!"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha responded, his foot steps echoing in Kagome's ears.

"O-suwari!" She called, Inuyasha hit the floor.

"What the hell did I do?" Inuyasha said, scrambling to his feet, to storm Kagome.

"O-suwari!" She said again. It was all she had to delay Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru, where are my clothes!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know!" Sesshoumaru started kicking her from under the futon. Kagome panicked. Zayane grabbed Inuyasha by his arm, throwing him into the room with all her might. She was letting all of her restraints go. Inuyasha tripped, landing on his hands to break the fall. Inuyasha lifted his head to see Kagome and Sesshoumaru, barely dressed. His vision became distorted because of disbelief.

Zayane crossed her arms. "Inuyasha, let's go." She said, picking him up.

"No wait, I want to talk to Kagome!"

"It's the same story! Let's go!" Zayane ordered.

"I _have_ to talk to her, now!" Inuyasha tried to fight with Zayane. She lifted her hand to her eye patch. Sesshoumaru knew what she was about to do.

"Wait!" Sesshoumaru said. Zayane turned her head, lifting her eye patch and that was all Sesshoumaru could see as her and Inuyasha disappeared.

**BLUES**

Inside the void, Inuyasha was shocked.

"What just happened?" Inuyasha said looking at the frozen Sesshoumaru and Kagome. They were the only things in color. Zayane tried to smile at Inuyasha.

"Welcome to my world." Zayane said pulling Inuyasha by the hand.

"Why won't you let me talk to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Zayane sighed.

"Because I don't want to talk to Sesshoumaru."

"So? I don't care about what you want to do!" Inuyasha shouted. Zayane grabbed him by the upper kimono. Zayane shook him a little.

"You have no idea what this is like for me. To be slain by Naraku, to die a slow and painful death. Just to be resurrected to have my heart executed by Sesshoumaru! We will leave and we will avoid saying things to our mates that would make things much worse!" Zayane pulled Inuyasha, forcing him down on his knees. "Now, you'll give me a ride to somewhere peaceful." Zayane got on his back her blue eye watching him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms under her legs, leaping off in the Kagome-Inuyasha style.

Inuyasha watched the trees in black and white pass under him. "So this is what it's like…?" Inuyasha tried to make conversation. Zayane rested her chin on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Isn't it boring…" Zayane sighed. Inuyasha sighed as well.

"I never thought that… She would…"

"I never thought that Sesshoumaru would, either." Zayane sniffed. "Why me? Inuyasha?" She started crying. She closed her eyes tightly and everything returned into color. Inuyasha watched the green tree tops, sway in the wind.

"Hey now!" Inuyasha comforted. "You don't see me crying, do you?"

"That's because you didn't have a kid with Kagome, idiot!" Zayane smart mouthed. Zayane tightened her arms around Inuyasha's neck, but she wasn't choking him. Inuyasha could feel her pain, the tension in her muscles.

"I'm sorry, Zayane… I was only trying to help."

"I know, Inuyasha. I'm sorry as well. Let's go to a hot spring." Zayane suggested. Inuyasha reminisced. He slowly started sinking from the air. Inuyasha pushed off a near by tree branch, soaring back into the skies.

"I haven't actually sat in one for a while… Since I went with you when I was younger." Inuyasha said. Zayane pulled down her eye patch.

"Then let's go, and I'll wash your hair since Sesshoumaru has found someone else to do it for him." Zayane cringed. That slut Kagome.

Inuyasha bounded along the ground, staying under the trees. It took them about an half an hour to find one that wasn't populated. Inuyasha kneeled close to the ground to let Zayane off his back. Zayane stepped down feeling like a princess even though her prince slept with a prostitute. Inuyasha looked at Zayane with huge eyes.

"Um… We don't have any towels." Inuyasha said. They blinked a few times.

"I'm ashamed you'd even think I'd look at your goodies, Inuyasha!" Zayane shouted. "You go in first, I promise I won't look at you." Zayane turned her back away from Inuyasha. "And you promise you won't look at me?" Zayane asked.

"Of course!" Inuyasha said, keeping his back towards Zayane. It was all they could think of doing to take their minds away from what they saw. They began undressing backs facing each other. Inuyasha pulled off his haori, and Zayane removed the kimono ties. Her obi flopped to the ground, the sound made Inuyasha turn his head. He knew he wasn't supposed to be looking.

But Zayane was already looking at Inuyasha. "What are you doing?" She asked with her eyes practically dots.

"I was making sure you weren't looking at me." Inuyasha lied.

"You were looking at me!" Zayane shouted.

"You're gross!" Inuyasha countered. Zayane snapped her head back to center position, pulling off her kimono. Inuyasha did the same, stepping into the water first. The water was very hot, so hot Inuyasha could barely stand it. There was a rock formation that made a natural bench. Inuyasha sat down in the water. It came up to his chest.

"Turn your head to your left." Zayane instructed. Inuyasha closed his eyes and did so.

"No one wants to see you, Zay-Ane." Inuyasha said, feeling Zayane step into the water. She sat rather close to Inuyasha, the water coming up to her shoulders. It was quiet between them.

"What are you going to say to Kagome?" Zayane asked, playing with the water, squirting it away from herself.

"I don't know… I might want to see what Kikyou is doing since Kagome wants to have options and won't let me have any of my own. Slut."

Zayane repeated. "Slut…" Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair, they got caught at some point.

"What about Sesshoumaru? What are you going to say to him?" Inuyasha asked. "You should have never gotten involved with him."

"I don't know what I'm going to say to Sesshoumaru. I find myself forgiving him since I'm away from him. Now that I've had time to think after giving myself a time…" Inuyasha held up his hand, sniffing the air.

"Do you smell that?" Inuyasha whispered into Zayane's ear. It was kind of sexy. Zayane sniffed the air with narrowed eyes.

"Don' t know, Inuyasha. Smells like, wet dog. I don't know, Inuyasha! I'm not a dog demon!" Inuyasha slipped his hand over Zayane's mouth. Inuyasha didn't want her to speak. There was something near.

Inuyasha slowly moved away from the spot they were sitting, pulling Zayane backwards. Inuyasha had forgotten that they were naked and Zayane could fell his—_thing­—_against her thigh. Zayane's eye twitched. Zayane nudged Inuyasha and gave a cough through his hand. Inuyasha turned red all over.

"S-sorry." He noticed.

"What exactly are we doing…?" Zayane was confused.

"Well, well, well…" The voice familiar to Inuyasha, but a stranger to Zayane. "If it isn't the mutt himself."

"Kouga…" Inuyasha sat back down on the bench. "I was hoping you wouldn't hear us." Kouga walked over, wearing his wolf tribe uniform. Zayane slowly slanted her head, looking Kouga up and down.

"A wolf demon…?" Zayane asked.

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Kouga shouted, taking off his leg warmers and his arm gauntlets. He was going to get in as well. Zayane looked at Inuyasha hoping Inuyasha could get the wolf demon to stop. It seemed like they knew each other. Inuyasha made a face that indicated that he couldn't then he shrugged.

Kouga's armor hit the ground, next to Zayane's clothes. Zayane's eyes nearly exploded out of her eye sockets, the only thing left for Kouga to remove was his fur loin clothe.

"Um, Kouga. You're fucking nasty, go find another hot spring." Inuyasha said. Kouga laughed with his hands on his hips.

"Can it, mutt. I see you got a new squeeze. So is Kagome for the taking?" Kouga said dropping his fur loin clothe. It was right out of a movie, through his legs sat Inuyasha and Zayane. Zayane had a nose bleed, sinking into the water, the bubbles rising as her eye balls seemed to be melting. Inuyasha had bug eyes in shock that Kouga would just—do that then and there. Inuyasha shook it off as Zayane wasn't as fortunate to wash it out of her mind.

"I guess Kagome is for the taking, but this isn't my new squeeze, this is my sister, Zayane." Inuyasha said. Kouga stepped into the water, covering up his goods. Zayane could think straight once they were out of sight. But Kouga was coming over. Zayane scooted close to Inuyasha, pushing him in front of her. She didn't want to be near Kouga after seeing his goods. It wasn't a horrible sight, oh no. It was just that Zayane would make the conclusion that Kouga was a beast in the bed from ogling his goods. She didn't want to be poked with 'it' accidentally.

Kouga pushed Inuyasha aside and poked Zayane in the forehead—WITH HIS FINGER. "But she's black." Zayane narrowed her eyes.

"She's my sister-in-law." Inuyasha corrected. Kouga nodded.

"A pretty fine human." Kouga said looking her up and down. "Something different, something exotic." Kouga started to smile.

"I have a son!" Zayane said to make him turn away. Kouga frowned. Zayane sighed, glad she turned the 'thing' off. Kouga stared at her. Before she had time to react, Kouga was pulling on her eye patch.

"What happened to your eye?" Zayane glared.

"Leave me alone!" Zayane cried out.

"Would you stop bothering her? Or she'll show you what's under the eye patch the hard way." Inuyasha threatened for Zayane. Zayane looked over to Inuyasha, like, '_I am_?'

"Is she?"

"AM I?" Zayane panicked. Kouga moved closer to Zayane. "I like 'em feisty

Zayane could hear her mind chanting, 'Zo-san (1), Zo-san, Zo-san!' Zayane's eyes darted back and forth. "Iron Reaver!" Zayane called out, giving Kouga a chance to move away.

"Pfft, like that petty attack that Inuyasha does is going to keep me from you." Kouga boasted.

"Um… Never mind." Inuyasha was going to tell Kouga that Zayane taught it to him and her Iron Reaver would probably be as deadly as ever. Inuyasha kicked back and watched.

"Soul Stealer!" Zayane finished the incantation, throwing her arm out sending a large wave of claws at Kouga. Kouga ducked into the water, the claws missing and cutting down at least 20 trees, leaving a gap. The gap didn't expose the hot spring to the peering world either. Kouga popped out of the water with bug eyes.

"Woman!" Kouga cried out. "You just tried to kill me!"

"I didn't mean to!" Zayane was truly sorry for some reason. "It was just a warning shot!"

"What the hell, Inuyasha? Why didn't you tell me she was stronger than you?" Kouga yelled. Inuyasha frowned at Kouga's persistency. Kouga pushed Inuyasha out of the way getting next to Zayane. Zayane froze. "How about you ditch this mutt and come with me?" Zayane had to actually think about it. She put a finger to her chin.

"Zay!" Inuyasha shouted at her for even considering.

"Sorry! No, Kouga." Zayane said. Zayane started working her fingers in Inuyasha's hair, getting ready to clean it. Inuyasha had fleas too. It was obvious that Kagome never combed it or let alone washed it for him. Kouga started to howl, the sound piercing the ears. Zayane covered her ears and Inuyasha did, too.

"Kouga! Have a cup of shut the fuck up, would ya?" Inuyasha cursed at him.

"Not until the exotic one comes with me!" Kouga howled louder.

"FINE!" Zayane shouted, reaching for her eye patch. Kouga barked with joy. Inuyasha put a hand to his head. Zayane had disappeared.

"Where'd my prize go?" Kouga questioned. Zayane was standing outside of the hot spring already dressed. She was tapping her foot.

"I don't have all day, Kouga." Zayane narrowed her eyes. Kouga looked back and forth at where she was and where she had gotten to.

"How they hell did she do that?" Kouga turned to Inuyasha.

"She's a _Mistress of Time_. She can manipulate time in her favor with her right eye." Inuyasha crossed his arms, pissed. "Who going to do my hair now, Zay-Ane?"

"Sorry, Inuyasha. Tell Sesshoumaru not to worry about me." Zayane said waiting for Kouga to get out of the water.

**BLUES**

"You let her do what?" Sesshoumaru yelled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"She has every right to go hang out with Kouga." Inuyasha said, going to leave. "I have nothing else to say to you other than the message Zayane told me to relay to you. Hope you die, bitch." Inuyasha said leaving the room. Kagome was passing him on the outside deck.

"Hey, Inuyasha…?" She spoke in the form of a question ready to talk to him about what he saw that morning.

"Fuck you." Inuyasha said. "But it looks like Sesshoumaru beat me to it." He kept walking by. Kagome was dead to Inuyasha. Everyone was ditching him for people he loathed. Zayane was forgivable because her lover trashed on her heart by sleeping with his girl. Kagome was not. When hearing those words, Kagome dropped to her knees. Kagome began crying; wishing that they had never drank last night.

Sesshoumaru was distressed. Zayane had run off with a wolf demon. But she would not avoid him so easily. Sesshoumaru step out side picking up on her scent. He would first pay a visit to Rin and Jaken and make sure that they were okay before chasing after his woman. And they were fine, Jaken taking good care of Rin.

Sesshoumaru headed west, her scent resonating from that direction. It was as if he could see a trail of it once his honed in on it.

Zayane sat next to Kouga in a cave looking at the other members of his tribe. Zayane kept a glare on her face. A few minions licked their lips.

"Is she for eating?"

"I've never had dark meat before." One said. Zayane turned blank faced.

"Iron Reaver…" Kouga caught her hand. He shook his head no.

"Be patient with them." Kouga said. Zayane put her hand back at her side. "Listen up, lazy bums!" Kouga shouted. It didn't take long to gather their attention. "This is your new queen!" Zayane nearly fainted. She choked on her own spit.

"Their WHAT? Say whaaaaaaaat! Say whaaaaat?" Zayane was confused.

"With your brute strength, we can steal the remaining jewel shards from Naraku." Kouga explained.

"I thought I was here to hang out! Not become your top lackey!" Zayane began walking away. Kouga snatched up her arm, throwing her into a wall. He smashed his hands against the wall, so Zayane would have no where to go. Zayane's face seemed to flatten out as her eyes narrowed. "I'm guess you want more than a lackey, huh?"

"A kiss before my tribe to show that you are now mine."

"No way, you per… Mmmmfttmfft." Kouga stole a kiss from Zayane, as the tribe howled. Kouga stuck his tongue in her mouth, tasting her. Zayane's eyes started to melt again. Kouga pulled away and Zayane started spitting and coughing.

"Oh, you know you liked it. How about another?" Kouga laughed. Zayane bit her lip as her good eye started twitching.

"You messed with the wrong human!" Zayane pulled her fist back and clocked Kouga in the stomach. Kouga's eyes went white as he cough up spit—first. Kouga backed away holding his stomach, coughing. Kouga vomited his lunch on the floor as the tribe quieted down.

"You—you…" Kouga couldn't form the words. All Zayane needed was an excuse to take out her pint up rage. Zayane had a demented look on her face.

"Soon you'll be begging for mercy!" Zayane grabbed Kouga by his whole face, pulling him up right. She gave another lethal punch to Kouga's stomach, sending him flying out of the cave, Zayane used the forehead of a wolf demon to propel herself out of the cave and teach Kouga a thing or two. "When a girl says she wants to hang out! She wants to hang out not make out!" She grabbed the airborne Kouga's leg.

"What… what the…" Kouga found himself being spin round and round. Zayane spun him over her head then threw him towards the ground. What a Good Samaritan Sesshoumaru was because he caught Kouga—with his face. Sesshoumaru took a tumble as Kouga bounced off his face, rolling to a stop.

"Goddamn it woman!" Sesshoumaru cursed, clutching his face. "Trying to ruin perfection!" Zayane paid Sesshoumaru no mind, falling to the ground. Zayane turned Kouga over on his back and began punching him in the face.

Soon, blood started to fly with every punch. Sesshoumaru grabbed Zayane, as she fought against Sesshoumaru to bash in Kouga's face. The clouds were slowly rolling in. Zayane wanted to kill Kouga, but she had forgotten her anger was at the person behind her holding her back from killing Kouga. Zayane stopped fighting back so hard, and Sesshoumaru slowly let her go. Zayane kneeled to Kouga, using his own blood to make a casting circle.

Zayane said a few words, and Kouga was healed but unconscious. "I shouldn't have done that." Zayane said, turning towards Sesshoumaru. Zayane took another stomach shot, but at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru didn't dodge out the way. Her fist hit his armor, her knuckles popping. It did no damage to Sesshoumaru or to his armor. The rain started to fall, first a droplet then three, then a massive down poor. The sky had shifted to pitch black.

The wolf tribe poured out to salvage Kouga. They dare not go after Zayane since she was occupied with Sesshoumaru. They picked up Kouga and carried him in, but once he was settled on the ground, the hung around to watch Zayane fight another opponent.

Zayane was soaked to the bone pounding away at Sesshoumaru's armor, trying to break it so she could get to his fleshy organs and do him harm. Her punches bounced off the armor as her knuckles began bleeding. It didn't stop her. Zayane ignored the sting. Sesshoumaru held his ground, sliding backwards a bit. Zayane was crying by now.

"Why do you do this to me!" Zayane cried out in her angst. Sesshoumaru grabbed one of her wrist. He pulled her close to try and sweet talk her. She slapped Sesshoumaru multiple times. Sesshoumaru just looked at her, the rain pouring down. He didn't want to admit that she looked good when she was angry and wet. Zayane didn't want to admit that Sesshoumaru also looked good when he was yearning and wet.

"We were drunk; I would have never done her if I was sober." Sesshoumaru said like it'd make the social blunder better. Zayane cried harder.

"We haven't slept together yet!"

"I'm sorry!" Sesshoumaru said tenderly. "What more do you want from me…?" Sesshoumaru said to her with gentle eyes. Zayane suddenly stopped crying…

**BLUES xXSlightly mature contents people, shield yer virgin eyes!Xx**

They were rushing into the forest to hide themselves. The rain didn't stop as they, crashed into trees kissing one another passionately. Sesshoumaru was working Zayane's kimono off the best he could with one arm. He got it to her shoulders, only exposing the top of her bosom. Her eye loomed towards him.

"Swear to me that it was an accident…!" Zayane said in between kisses, the rain rolling down her shoulders. Sesshoumaru pulled the bottom of her kimono open as Zayane's hands worked at untying Sesshoumaru's armor. The armor fell to the ground with a clank. They were both partially dress, but nothing being exposed to the world.

"I swear to you, Zayane." Sesshoumaru said, pushing her against a large oak, his arm wrapping around her and the tree to keep her pinned there.

"Tell me you'll never do it again!" Zayane curled her arms around him, folding around his back.

"I'll never." Sesshoumaru said kissing her neck gently. Zayane turned her head to allow him the right to. Sesshoumaru picked her up a little to ready her for him. Zayane moaned in the rain as Sesshoumaru grinded his lower body against hers. They couldn't believe what they were doing in the heat of the passion of hating one another. They couldn't remember if this was the same way it happened when they first got together as a couple. "Say it…" Sesshoumaru said in labored breaths.

"Make me." Zayane moaned. Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist, throwing her down to the grass. Sesshoumaru smashed Zayane between the Earth and himself, still grinding against her.

"Say it… Say my name." Sesshoumaru ordered. Zayane grabbed Sesshoumaru's shoulders because he was getting rough with her to make her say it.

"Sesshoumaru!" She cried. He was pleased because he had gotten her to say it. They melted away in a sea of passion that waves were the coos of Zayane screaming Sesshoumaru's name.

When it was over, the rain had stopped. The beautiful green grass bad been sullied by Sesshoumaru and Zayane ripping it to shreds with their love tango, turning it to mud. Zayane was sleeping on the ground, with mud in her hair, on her kimono, and all over her face. She had a content look on her face as if Sesshoumaru hadn't lost his touch. Sesshoumaru was resting his head on his hand, wishing he had his other arm to trace Zayane's face with his finger. It seemed like the world was speaking to him. There were smells around him that were always around but he had never noticed.

He felt something that he never felt with Kagome, or any other demon he slept with to try and fill the void of Zayane's death. Sesshoumaru felt completion. He felt alive.

つずく(Tsuzuku)

**Author's notes/Translation notes:**

(1)Zo-san is how children in Japan are taught about the male anatomy. Zo-san means, "Mister Elephant" It was made popular by some children's show, I forget. It is typical for a child to sometimes refer to their man-part as Zo-san. It's kind of cute, really.

EErrr the last part was uncalled for but _it_ actually 'happening' was bound to _happen_. I'm soooo sorry xX;;;;;;;; Please endure! shifty eyes Love Tango giggle


	13. Chapter Thirteen Horrah for Nonsense

**Inuyasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale – The Sesshoumaru Blues**

**Chapter Thirteen – Horrah for Nonsense! **

-The Inuyasha cast, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku—plus the OCs Shuku, Rikkimaru, and Zayane sit on a stage They seem to be in front of a studio audience. Inuyasha just _happens_ to be in the middle of Kikyou and Kagome; Shippou next to Kagome, Miroku and Sango next to him. Rikkimaru is cockblocked by Shuku as she chooses to sit next to Sango since Rikkimaru was once caught looking at her goods. Zayane is next to her son, with Sesshoumaru after her and Naraku at the end because he's been a bad boy.-

Inuyasha: -mumbling- We're here to answer questions and stuff.

-Kagome thwacks him upside the head-

Kagome: Do your part right!

-Kikyou eyeballs Kagome-

Kikyou: I'd never treat you like that, Inuyasha -sweet talking-

-Inuyasha blushes putting a hand behind his head. Kagome reaches for Kikyou ready to slap her. Miroku reaches over Shippou and pulls Kagome back into her seat. Everyone narrows their eyes.-

Rikkimaru: I knew this turn into some Jerry Springing crap. Anyways, what Inuyasha means is we'll be answering questions directed towards us, or an individual.

_Zayane, if it's the feudal era, what exactly do you wash Sesshoumaru's hair with?_

-Zayane looks at Sesshoumaru, stunned. Sesshoumaru looks back, shocked as well. Zayane doesn't know how to answer. She stares off into space.-

Inuyasha: She uses shit, cuz that punk ass bitch always smells like it!

-Laughter from the crowd. Sesshoumaru stands up ready to slap Inuyasha. Zayane grabs Sesshoumaru by the waist, sitting him back down.-

Zayane: Inuyasha, shut yer face! And to answer that, I dunno probably something herbal.

Inuyasha: Like shit.

Zayane: Kagome, check yo man before I open a can of whoop ass on him.

Kagome: Inuyasha, play nice.

Inuyasha: Fuck you, slut. Oh wait, Sesshoumaru already did.

-Laughter from the crowd, and Inuyasha and Kikyou are the only ones laughing on the stage. Everyone leans out of their seats to look down at Inuyasha. Kagome in particular is burning up with rage. Zayane is nearly in tears, and Sesshoumaru is pretty angry that Zayane held him back from laying the smackith down upon Inuyasha the first remark.-

Kagome: O-suwari!

-Inuyasha kisses the floor with his face. The crowd laughs and cheers for Kagome. Kagome blushes a little, giving a timid wave to her fans.-

Shuku: -rolling eyes- Next question, please…

_Inuyasha cast, how do you feel about the OCs?_

Inuyasha: -getting back into his chair, sitting- I'm fine with Shuku, but Rikkimaru and Zayane… Don't know.

-Zayane and Rikkimaru shoot a nasty look at Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru looks both ways-

Sesshoumaru: I'll have to agree with you, Inuyasha. I don't think I could see myself with Zayane. I don't think anyone else can either. I can't see myself with a son, either.

Zayane: O M F G -she starts crying- So you meant it when you did Kagome?

-Kagome covers her face, to hide her redness. Inuyasha narrows his eyes, the mud being thrown in his direction now.-

Shuku: Well! It happened to take responsibility for your family!

-Crowd likes to hear women that are pro-family. They give one of those 'hell yeah' types of applauses. Shuku is frozen in her tracks by stage fright, realizing how many people watching her. She slowly takes her seat.-

Zayane: You asshole! Sesshoumaru and Naraku, switch places!

-Naraku was minding his own business when he gets a signal from the director to switch places with Sesshoumaru. Naraku is shocked that some one is actually talking to him for a change. They switch places, Sesshoumaru reluctantly, Naraku willing-

Naraku: Hey baby.

-Zayane looks at Naraku, and notices tentacles rolling from under his baboon cloak. Zayane makes a heaving noise, ready to vomit.-

Kikyou: Next question.

_Miroku, on the night everyone was drunk, did you get some from Sango?_

-The crowd 'wooos' at Miroku and Sango as they turn bright red. They look at each other not saying anything. They look away.-

Rikkimaru: Everyone knows you two did! Gawd, ya'll sound like cats going at it. Loud as hell!

Sango: Sh-shut up, Rikkimaru!

Miroku: -Boasting- She was quite a freak in the bed. -Inuyasha and Miroku high five one another- Am I right?

Inuyasha: I'd hit it.

-The girls curse and scream at Inuyasha for even saying something like that. Sango remains quiet and beet red.-

Inuyasha: -Pointing- Look, see! She not _denying_ her freakiness either!

Sango: Hoshi-sama(1)! -Sango coos, smacking Miroku in the face out of delight, but who could tell. Miroku ended up being knocked out of his chair, falling off the stage. Sango looks over the edge a bit- Sorry!

Kikyou: -Irritated- Next question for the love of god.

_OCs, what is with the plot twists?_

-Shuku, Rikkimaru, and Zayane look at each other-

Rikkimaru: Look! Just because the author made us fit into the Inuyasha realm does _not_ mean we can explain her reasoning for the drama llama being everywhere nowadays!

Zayane: I like it. I mean, I got to (in this order): Die, screw Sesshoumaru, have his child, die some more, come back to life, catch him cheating on me, kick Kouga's ass, and screw him some more. How lucky am I?

Kagome: Very…

Inuyasha: What was that?

Kagome: Er, nothing xX;;;;;;;;

_Kikyou, did you really help Sesshoumaru to get on Naraku's nerves?_

Naraku: I was shocked that Kikyou would do that since I put the moves on her—and I put them on her _hard_.

-Inuyasha's jaw dropped. He turns to Kikyou.-

Inuyasha: You slut.

Kikyou: I don't know what he's talking about. I did it to get on his nerves, like the question said.

Naraku: That's because I put the loving on you so good you were to ashamed to tell Inuyasha. So now I'm guessing you hate me. -evil grin-

-Kikyou couldn't get any paler for the fact that she was a zombie, but she would have listening to Naraku.-

Kikyou: Don't listen to him! He's trying to put us against each other.

Inuyasha: -Sniffling- Kikyou and Zayane switch places!

-Kikyou is shocked that Inuyasha sold her up the river. The director makes the motion to Kikyou to give up her seat to Zayane. Kikyou glares into a dark spot along side of the audience, probably where the director is.-

Kikyou: I'm MOVING! Gawd. I can't believe this.

Naraku: -Laughing- And history repeats itself! -making a reference to when he got Inuyasha and Kikyou to kill each other-

-Zayane sits next to Inuyasha, and they both lean their heads on one another's as they pretend to be the real victims here. Now the sitting order is (left to right): Zayane, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Shuku, Rikkimaru, Kikyou, Naraku, and Sesshoumaru dead last.-

_Kagome, how was Sesshoumaru, by the way?_

-Everyone gasps. Kagome sighs. She puts on dorky glasses and gets a pointer out.-

Kagome: Lights please! -The light shut off, and a projector turns on. It is a picture of a futon with the blanket adjacent to the futon.- Exhibit A: The futon Sesshoumaru and I 'slept' in. As you can see there are _no_ blood stains anywhere. Thus meaning, I went into the room a virgin and came out one. Exhibit B -Kagome whacks the pointer against the wall- The futon blanket. Also no traces of blood although with a little research and some help from a crime lab. The only thing to be concluded was the blotch of white stuff right here. -Projector flips panels, showing a close-up of the futon blanket Sesshoumaru darts his eyes both ways-

Sesshoumaru: Okay, KaHOme I think they get it now.

Kagome: No, no they don't. The crime lab told me, that this blotch of white stuff was semen with no traces of _my_ DNA, which means Sesshoumaru was jerking off when I was sleeping from my buzz.

Sesshoumaru: I was drunk! I didn't know better! I was oh so lonely with out my Zay -Sesshoumaru's eyes are all googlly now from holding back his tears. Zayane eyes became just a googlly-

Zayane: Do you mean that? -Sniffle-

Sesshoumaru: Yes I do snookems.

Shippou: So this means Kagome isn't a slut?

-TRAIN CRASH. Everyone had forgotten about Shippou.-

Kagome: Lights! -The lights turn back on, and the projector shuts off.- Shippou! Don't you ever say that word!

Shippou: Oh STFU. You're still a slut for getting naked in the same bed with some one's baby's daddy.

-RECORD SCRATCH-

Inuyasha: Goddamn! Shippou is a little gangsta. But I'm sorry Kagome, that slide show will not help me instantly forgive you. We're going to have to start from cratch.

Kagome: Fine! -Sit back down- Next question.

_Rikkimaru, You seem like a major emo for wearing a black Inuyasha get up with black hair. So are you?_

Rikkimaru: -Pulls his hair in front of his face- Let all my pain and angst be washed away in a sea of tears, because the birds are dying, man. The birds are dying.

Shuku: Oh no. Oh no! I am not dating an emo kid! Miroku!

Miroku: -Stops looking at Sango's rack for a moment- Yeah?

Shuku: A need a sutra that expels emo from the body, ASAP!

Miroku: I'd thought you'd _never_ ask! -Miroku smacks a Sutra on Rikkimaru's forehead immobilizing him. Miroku speaks in the tongues of a black minister- Lord! Free this boy from sin! Let the devil be removed from his body! Can I get a witness?

Sango, Kikyou, Zayane, and Shuku: Amen!

Miroku: I said-ah, Can I-ah, Get-ah, A witness? Lord-ah, Please-ah, expel-ah, this punk ass bitch demon-ah, from Rikkimaru's-ah, body-ah!

Kikyou: Praise JESUS!

-Naraku falls out of his chair. Oh great. Naraku rolls around on the floor, chanting in tongues—his body possessed with the holy ghost-

Shuku: Naraku has the holy ghost! Oh Lord!

Inuyasha: -RECORD SCRATCH- Wait, you idiots, isn't the holy ghost reserved for Black people?

-Everyone looks at Zayane-

Zayane: Don't look at me; I like Anime that instantly disqualifies me. -shifty eyes-

-They all nod and mumble, 'true true'. Naraku gets back into his chair depressed that he can't roll around on the floor.-

Miroku: Anyways-ah, Emo succubus-ah, leave-ah this-ah boy-ah! -A dark aura goes flying out of Rikkimaru's body- The boy is saved!

Sango, Kikyou, Zayane, and Shuku: Hallelujah!

Rikkimaru: I saw the light!

Sesshoumaru: How touching, now get your dumb-asses back to your seats.

-Everyone scrambles to get back to their seats."

Shippou: Any more questions?

_Will this story ever move forward to go and defeat Naraku?_

-Naraku panics.-

Naraku: Hurt me? My pretty face? Hurt my pretty face! -Naraku hyperventilates-

Zayane: I don't know. It's difficult to say. We all just might hang around and hope that Naraku defeats himself or something.

Inuyasha: Yeah, with all his incarnations out there, I'm sure one is going to knife him in the back.

Naraku: Knife me? My pretty back? Knife my pretty back? -more hyperventilating-

-Shuku clings to Rikkimaru, tighter than ever now that the emo has been expelled from his body. Rikkimaru has swirling eyes from the whole ordeal-

Kikyou: Where are these questions coming from anyways…?

Everyone: ……

Zayane: -Singing, while pointing at Naraku- He's a cold hearted snake, look into his eyes.

-Naraku points at himself, confused-

Zayane: Uh oh oh, he's been telling lies.

Naraku: So true. So so true! ;

Kagome: Next question!

_How do you guys feel about a Sesshoumaru's Blues musical?_

Sesshoumaru: I wouldn't mind, as long as I got the lead.

Inuyasha: Fuck dat. I'm getting the lead.

Shippou: Fuck you idiots, _I'm_ getting dah lead.

-CRASH, GLASS SHATTER-

Director: And cut—!

つづく(Tsuzuku)

**Author's notes/Translation notes:**

(1)Miroku's Japanese alias. "Monk"

Hehe, a tribute to various questions ya'll might have and a celebration of nearly 1000 hits! GO ME! Please Endure!


End file.
